Lifechildren: Book one: bonds of friendship
by vokteren
Summary: Love, truth and friendship are strong bonds that grow deeper over time. The crew of GS will learn that thrust and friendship go beyond reason as they get lifelong friends when they help four young strange creatures to get home to where they belong.
1. An attack in the darkness

Vokteren: This is going to be my second fanfic. Considering that my first got only one review I'm going to only update this if I get enough reviews.  
  
Pikachu: As if. You are going to update no matter how many review's you get.  
  
Vokteren: Both are half truths. Depending on how many review's I get the time I wait before releasing a new chapter may be long or short. By the way, can you do me a favor?  
  
Pikachu: Sure. What is it?  
  
Vokteren: First can you do a disclaimer?  
  
Pikachu: A "disclaimer"?  
  
Vokteren: A disclaimer says that you do not make any claims on something you use in your fanfic. This time disclaim Pokemon and Golden Sun.  
  
Pikachu: Okay, I'll do it. "Vokteren does not own pokemon nor does he own Golden Sun." Anything else?  
  
Vokteren: Yes. Find out what "cliffhanger" means.  
  
Pikachu: Sure. (Pikachu runs off to find out what "cliffhanger" means.)  
  
Vokteren: Now on with the story.  
  
Mia sat with her bare feet in the cold stream. Her kind face that usually holds a secret and mysterious smile had grown into worry. Her water blue hair was standing all over her head and she was breathing heavily. She was holding gold like staff with a blue crystal on the top. On her head was a beautiful clear circlet. On her left arm she had an armlet in the same color as the circlet.  
  
Anyone who saw her from a distance would think she was an angel. If you looked on her face you would see that she sat in deep thoughts. She was reflecting over what had happened when she got separated from the rest of the group.  
  
(Flashback) They had decided to call it a day and were settling down. They had made a fire and it was warming them as well as holding the monsters away from them.  
  
Ivan had gone early to bed and Garet followed soon after. Isaac and Mia sat and talked about everything between earth and heaven as usual. She had taken a look towards Ivan to check on him when she saw two emerald eyes glowing in the darkness.  
  
They disappeared as quickly as they came but it was enough to get her on the guard.  
  
"Isaac, I think I saw something behind the trees where Ivan sleeps." Mia was shivering from fear and you could hear it on her voice.  
  
However Isaac was his usual "there must be a natural explanation to this" self. "What are you saying? You know that all monsters we have met until now have all fled as soon as Garet lighted a fire."  
  
"I know that pretty well but I am sure I saw something there"  
  
Suddenly they heard something in the bushes. It was closer this time.  
  
"I think I should wake Garet and Ivan." proclaimed Mia in an anxious voice.  
  
"I'll help you. It is clearly evident that there is someone or something in those bushes."  
  
They woke Garet and Ivan and told them what they saw.  
  
"If there is something out there waiting to attack us they are going to get a serious surprise." Garet said with a voice that overflowed of confidence.  
  
"If we get away from each other we should get a meeting point. It is very dark and if we are attacked by a superior foe we can be forced to flee and that would make it easy to get away from each other."  
  
"That is a good idea but where should we meet?" Isaac sounded a bit worried but Garet quickly came with an answer.  
  
"We should meet at Mikasalla as it is the closest town and we shouldn't wander too far alone."  
  
"I agree with Garet. Although Mikasalla is small it is our best chance to get away from whoever is out there." Although Mia tried to sound brave everyone could hear that she was worried of what it was.  
  
Suddenly they heard a branch being broken and they could see that this someone was getting dangerously close.  
  
All of them unsheathed their weapons and equipped their defensive gear. Mia was standing behind all of them wearing a feathered robe on her body. Her pure circlet shone on her head and she had put the clear bracelet on her left arm and was holding it in a defensive position. She held her crystal rod steady in her hand and was ready to face whatever that would come out of the dark.  
  
She saw that Isaac held the Gaia Blade in his hands, Garet held the Silver Blade and were ready to defend himself and his friends the best he could. Ivan held his Kikuichimonji, the blade shone with a bright white light and his hands were purple with the Jupiter psynergy that flowed through them.  
  
Suddenly their foe appeared but what they saw gave them a shock. It wasn't a foe but foes and there were not three but ten monsters that dashed towards them.  
  
What was even stranger was that the enemies consisted only of Dinoes and they were fighting strategically. Instead of running straight toward their prey, they divided into two attack parties, one attacking from the left and the other from the right.  
  
Isaac unleashed Flint on the one leading the left attack party, but the Dino were quicker and dodged it and got on the other side of him ready to counter Isaac's next move.  
  
Ivan saw this and cast spark plasma on the Dinoes in front of Isaac so that Isaac wasn't vulnerable from one side. Meanwhile Garet and Mia were fighting the right attack party.  
  
Garet's Silver Blade glowed and when he struck one of the Dinoes a fountain of water materialized under the Dino's feet and threw him backwards. Mia glowed with a blue light for a second and cast an ice missile on the Dinoes.  
  
Mia and Ivan smiled when they saw that their attacks landed dead on, but their faces turned from smile to shock. Even after such a beating the Dinoes looked like they never had been hit by the psynergy.  
  
"We are in trouble." Shouted Garet, his face was unusually pale.  
  
"Mia, Ivan." Isaac shouted as high as he could. "I want you two to take the Mars Star and run to Mikasalla."  
  
"But."  
  
"No, but. You must hurry. You must protect the Mars Star. If I and Garet can get away from these monsters then we'll meet at Mikasalla, if not then you have to take care of each other."  
  
"But we can't just"  
  
"You can and you will. I'm not asking you, I'm ordering you."  
  
"Okay. Come Ivan, we must hurry." Mia said trying to sound strong but everyone could hear that she didn't want to leave Isaac and Garet here.  
  
Ivan grabbed the Mythrill bag containing the Mars Star and they both ran into the dark forest.  
  
Before they got entirely out of sight range Mia turned and saw Garet and Isaac trying to hold back nine Dinoes. Wait a minute, nine Dinoes? Where was the last one? As if on a request by herself she heard Ivan shout  
  
"Mia, Look behind you."  
  
Mia turned around and held up her armlet with seconds to spare.  
  
Two gleaming white fangs bit straight into her armlet. She saw the Dino straight in his eyes and swung her crystal rod straight into the side of the monster.  
  
The Dino released the grip enough for Mia to get free and start running. She could not reach Ivan and she couldn't return to Isaac so she were forced to run away from Ivan if she could have any hope of outrunning this nightmare.  
  
She heard by the sound of branches breaking that the beast was straight behind her.  
  
She could not try to fight it as she was the least skilled fighter of the entire group and in order to cast psynergy she would have to turn around and slow down, and judging from the sound she would be Dino dinner if she tried that.  
  
Suddenly the crystal on her crystal rod started to shine blue and when that happened she knew that it was about to unleash it's magical drown psynergy.  
  
She waited to the last possible moment before she turned around and pointed the crystal towards the monster. Blue bubbles shot out from the crystal and enveloped the Dino, strangling it by removing all oxygen around it.  
  
Right before the Dino was about to give up however the bubbles disappeared and left the Dino choking for air.  
  
Mia took the chance and called forth Mist the Djinni. Mist materialized into the crystal rod and made it crash down on the Dino. Upon impact the Djinni tried to lull the Dino to sleep and by was able to do so by a tiny margin.  
  
Mia picked up the Djinni and ran as fast as she could. She knew that by the time the Dino woke up she would be far away.  
  
(End of Flashback) She had gone through this scenario many times and there was always something that was wrong.  
  
First of all why weren't they scared of the fire, second, why did they attack so strategically and third, why did the Dino go after her instead of Ivan?  
  
She knew that although he was better at fighting he was still younger and wouldn't endure as much as her.  
  
She thought about it, she didn't want to but she knew she had to. She hoped they were all alright.  
  
She missed them. Isaac with his golden hair, deep blue eyes, gentle personality and great logical sense. He always had a solution for everything.  
  
Garet with his wild red hair, honest eyes, caring personality and funny nature. He was always the best cure for unhappiness.  
  
Ivan with his mysterious purple eyes, blonde hair, cute face and wise personality. He was a great help for anything just by being close.  
  
When she thought about Ivan she started to cry and thought for herself.  
  
¤I'm sorry Isaac. I was supposed to take care of Ivan and instead I flee as quickly as I can. How could I do something like that? If I ever come back to Imil how can I be sure that I won't do it again if Megan or Justin needs my help just like Ivan did?¤  
  
She sat there sobbing when she suddenly realized what that had been wrong the whole time.  
  
The Dinoes were only after her. She remembered that Isaac was at their mercy when he missed with Flint. If they all had attacked at the same time Isaac would definitely be dead. Instead they all stared towards her as if they knew something about her that they thought could be useful for them. But now the question was why did they want her?  
  
¤Oh well.¤  
  
She thought to herself.  
  
¤It is no use to believe them dead. After all they could have escaped, but how can I face them after what I've done?¤  
  
She decided that it just had to be that time that sorrow. Now she would let her Djinn out to play. She raised her arms and felt the Djinn leave her body and materialize on the ground.  
  
The Djinn were extremely happy to be let out and started to play cheerfully. Mia almost felt like joining them in their game when she saw it. The bush on the other side of the river moved.  
  
She had crossed this river last night to make sure the Dino couldn't follow her but if it came already she would be in grave danger. Suddenly a strange creature came out of the bushes. Mia's face grew from fear to...  
  
Vokteren: This is what they call a "cliffhanger" right?  
  
Pikachu: Well, according to this book that is right.  
  
Vokteren: Good. Can you do a quick reading of this story? And what is the name of that book anyway?  
  
Pikachu: Sure. Hmm well err. The title isn't right. There isn't any "Lifechildren" in this story or what you called them. There is only Mia and the others. The name of the book is "Strange words in English that you can encounter on the net and that still needs an explanation."  
  
Vokteren: There is no Lifechildren YET, but believe me they will appear. I do however need three pokemon for the story. Perhaps the reviewers have any ideas. Oh, and can you find other words in it to explain? On fanfiction.net I've found some words that all end on this word "shipping". Can you find out what that means?  
  
Pikachu: Sure. Oh, before I forget. We would be very grateful if you reviewed this fanfic after reading it. See you next time. 


	2. A new friend

Pikachu: Wake up.  
  
Vokteren: What?  
  
Pikachu: You've got reviews. Three to be exactly.  
  
Vokteren: Really? I've got to check it out. Have you found out what "shipping means?  
  
Pikachu: No, but I'll do it now. I'll just head upstairs and fetch the book.  
  
Someone upstairs: What are you doing? You know you're not allowed to burn books!  
  
Pikachu: Uh oh. (Pikachu rushes of with a speed that would make Neo (I think that's his name. I'm not so good at Matrix but I think Neo is the name of that guy who can fly) jealous.)  
  
Vokteren: Well, while we are waiting for Pikachu I'll respond to the reviews.  
  
Catastrophe25: What is a spam?  
  
Total Katastrophe: I'm happy that you like it. Yes there is a pokemon in the bushes but the meaning was that you could guess what pokemon yourself.  
  
Skits: What was confusing with the battle scene? I need to know so I won't make same mistake again. Your pokemon suggestions are good. I had one pokemon that I didn't have any idea for but your suggestions are great. I think I'm going to use both your suggestions.  
  
Vokteren: Well that was all the reviews I've gotten when I write this chapter. Now on with the work.  
  
Pikachu: Not yet. You forgot the disclaimer and a chart for things like speech and thoughts.  
  
Vokteren: You're back. Well can you tell me what "shipping" means?  
  
Pikachu: Only if you can read ashes.  
  
Vokteren: Let me guess, you ran up just to see my little sister throw a book in the fireplace and before you could get it out it had burned to cinder.  
  
Pikachu: All is right except it was your brother and not your sister who burned my book. I paid half of my savings for that book. I'm not buying a new one so you'll have to ask the reviewers from now on. On with the disclaimer. "We do not, I repeat, do NOT own pokemon or Golden Sun. The only thing we have is two irritating housemates." Well that's it.  
  
Vokteren: Hey. Watch it; it is my family you speak about. But that must wait till later.  
  
"Speech" ¤Thoughts¤ [Telepathy] (A/N: Author Note) (P/N: Pika Note)  
  
Mia's face grew from fear to puzzlement and strangely enough calm. What she saw was a tiny yellow creature, about the same size as a Djinni. It was yellow all over except for red chins and a black nose and black on the tip of what seemed to be the creature's ears. She saw that it had a zigzag tail and deep black eyes.  
  
In the creature's eyes she saw something that made her feel sympathy with the creature. The eyes were tearful. It seemed as if it was about to cry.  
  
The creature staggered towards the river but when it finally collapsed Mia suddenly felt disgust. On the creatures back she saw three very deep claw marks and the creature was red on its entire back.  
  
Mia knew that it could be a trick but she could not stand the sight of the little creature, slowly releasing its grip on life. She rushed over the river, not caring about her clothes getting wet, and kneeled by the creature. The little mouse saw her and suddenly two sparks flew from its red chins, after that the mouse fell over and lay lifeless on the ground.  
  
Mia held her hand in front of the creature's mouth and felt a slow and weak breath. It wasn't dead but it would die if she didn't do something quickly.  
  
She summoned a pure ply fairy that started sprinkling soothing water on the wounds. The wounds closed slightly but it wasn't enough to be sure if it would survive. If she tapped herself while trying to heal the mouse she would be in danger herself.  
  
"Fizz, Sprits, Dew." She shouted.  
  
The Djinn hurried towards her.  
  
[What is it Miss Mia?] Dew the Djinni asked.  
  
"Unleash your healing powers on this little creature. It won't survive much longer if its wounds are not tended to."  
  
[We'll do it at once] Fizz said.  
  
The Djinni released all of their healing powers on the creature and the wounds closed almost completely. After the Djinns were finished she took an herb and a bandage out of her bag and slowly tended to the creatures wounds. She placed the herb on the back of the creature and held it in place with the bandage.  
  
¤I hope that the creature survives¤ She thought to herself.  
  
Now the Djinni were finished playing and came over to her.  
  
[Why do you tend to this creature?] Sleet the Djinni asked.  
  
"I don't know." She said.  
  
"I just feel that I can't leave it here to die. When it is all fixed up we will se if I am going to regret it. Sometimes it is truly annoying not to have Ivan around to read people's minds.  
  
The Djinn returned to her body and she carried the creature towards a shady tree. She sat down and took bread out of her bag. She started eating it, always keeping an eye on the creature to see if it recovered.  
  
She sat there all day until the sun left the sky in a flash of golden, red and purple light. She saw towards the creature and froze. She could swear that the creature moved. There it was again. First the left eye opened slightly and then the right. Then they opened wide up. The creature stared at her, then at her bag, then at its back and finally back at Mia.  
  
[Who are you?] The creature asked using telepathy.  
  
Mia was shocked. She had met many monsters on her adventure but not a single one had talked through telepathy, much less talked in a calm and collected voice.  
  
"I, I'm Mia Mercury from Imil. Who are you, and how come you can talk through telepathy?"  
  
[My name is Pikachu and I'm not sure why I can talk through telepathy. Why does it hurt so much? Aren't you supposed to not feel anything when you are dead?]  
  
"Oh you poor thing, you aren't dead. I was able to bring you back from the brink of death but you are still weak and should rest.  
  
[Why are you so kind to me?]  
  
"I couldn't just let you lie down and die. That just isn't me. Perhaps you can tell me where you come from. I've never seen something like you before."  
  
[I come from Viridian forest in Kanto. I was playing with three of my friends when suddenly a hole appeared in the air before us and sucked us in. We tried to hold on to each other but I lost grip and fell through a different hole than the others. One great birthday I must say]  
  
"Birthday?" Mia was utterly confused now.  
  
[One of my friends had birthday and myself and the two others were invited. I had brought a water stone as a present for him but I lost when I fell through the hole. I saw that it landed on a blue mountain before I fell to the ground. When I woke I saw something that looked like a dinosaur. It was that dinosaur that clawed my back but I was able to scare it of before it could harm me more. After that I staggered around until I found a river and a girl on the other side with some strange creatures. When I think of it you look like her but she seemed to try and attack me so I tried to jolt her. That is all I remember before waking up.]  
  
"I am that girl and you do not need to fear me. What you tell me is indeed strange and I need a big spoon to swallow all that but still I believe you."  
  
Mia stands up and goes to her bag and searches through it, mumbling something about being sure to have one and where is it. Finally she takes out a bottle filled with a green liquid and having a string and paper to hold out air, dust and bugs. She tore of the paper and turned towards Pikachu.  
  
"Here. Drink this. This will help you heal your wounds."  
  
Pikachu gulped the potion in small portions and slowly got a little color back in her body. Mia saw that it had an extremely strong yellow fur and that its eyes, ears and nose were black as coal.  
  
[Thanks. I feel much better now and it seems to have an effect on my memory to. I remember that before I found you I was wandering without goal. About an hour before dawn I found a strange purple stone. When I touched it, it just disappeared but at the same time I knew where the river was. If I should have any hope to survive I had to get some liquids into my body.]  
  
"I know what you found. You found something called a psynergy stone. It holds the raw energy of psynergy and those who touch it gain its power. One psynergy stone is enough to turn a normal person into an adept. Adepts are those who can draw the raw energy of the elements and twist them into whatever they like. I am a water adept. That means that I can do almost anything with water. Look."  
  
Mia shows of her power by casting a glacier towards the river.  
  
[Amazing. Does that mean that I can do the same thing as you?]  
  
"Perhaps, it depends on what kind of adept you've turned into. There are adepts of all four elements. Water, Wind, Fire and Earth. All adepts belong to one of the four elements but I've heard that you can master more than one element. Now can you tell me about this "water" stone?"  
  
[Do you think that could wait? I'm a little to tired and hungry to talk right now]  
  
"Oh, stupid me. I didn't think about the fact that you must have gone through at least three hells of pain and shock being taken from your home world and tossed into a different world just to be almost killed by a Dino and having to walk for a"  
  
[I think I get the point. Do you have any food a can have please?]  
  
"Sure. I have bread, apples and nuts. What would you like?"  
  
[An apple please. Apples are one of my favorite fruits.]  
  
Mia handed Pikachu an apple and she took a bread for herself and they sat and ate and were happy.  
  
The next day Mia woke and saw to her left, and froze. Pikachu was gone. She turned and looked around and sighed on relief when she saw it. Pikachu sensed her and turned around  
  
[Why do you keep thinking of me as an it? I'm not an it I'm a she.]  
  
"Can you read minds? That must mean that you are a Jupiter or wind adept. They are the same. I'm sorry if you cared about that. I've always thought about animals and monsters as it. Perhaps that isn't right."  
  
[Perhaps. I have thought a little about something and I've finally come to a conclusion. I want to join you.]  
  
"What?" Mia couldn't believe her ears or mind or whatever she heard that with.  
  
"Do you want to come with me? Why?"  
  
[I read your mind because I wasn't to sure about why you treated me so kindly and what I saw in your mind gave me a big shock. I understand that you miss your friends and that you and your friends are on a mission to stop someone named Felix because he is trying to destroy the world (A/N: I know that isn't true but they believed it before they meet Felix at Jupiter lighthouse.) and you are the only one who can stop him. I know that I can't help much but at least I will try.]  
  
"Ok but on one condition."  
  
[What is that?]  
  
"Don't read my mind again okay?"  
  
[I suppose so. When are we going to Mikasalla?]  
  
"As soon as you are ready to go and I've filled up on water."  
  
[I'm ready when you are ready so let's go.]  
  
They both drank some water and headed towards Mikasalla with the sun in the face and a wind that could calm everyone down was blowing gently through their hair.  
  
Vokteren: Finished with yet another chapter. I must say that having an itch to write can be good sometimes. (Pikachu walks past with a large bucket filled with water.) What are you doing Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: I'll just show a little rodent what happens when he burns my books. When he goes to bed tonight he'll get a wet surprise and I'll get a good laugh at him.  
  
Vokteren: You know that you'll get into trouble when doing so.  
  
Pikachu: So what. He destroyed for you too because now I can't help you with the words that you don't understand. (Starts pushing the bucket to get it moved faster)  
  
Vokteren: Oh well. Review after you've read this story and tell me what you think unless you want to get the same "surprise" as my little brother will get tonight. I'll be happy if you can help me with the strange expressions I find on fanfiction.net. More reviews means as usual new chapters being uploaded quicker. (Hears Pikachu laughing as she sets up the trap.) Sometimes she gives me the creeps. 


	3. True potential

Pikachu: Can you explain why you didn't tell me your brother was sleeping over at a friend?  
  
Vokteren: Because you didn't get to look your own face when I told you. You were so funny I couldn't sleep the other night.  
  
(Pikachu pulls out a mallet 50 times the size of Misty's mallet and smirk.)  
  
Vokteren: No way. You're not going to use that mallet. Do you remember that last time you broke my entire collection of rare glass ornament?  
  
Pikachu: I know, back to filling a new bucket of water.  
  
Vokteren: While Pikachu so desperately tries to get back at my brother for burning her book I'll just answer the reviews I've gotten so far.  
  
Legofan: Thanks for you liking my story.  
  
Skits: Actually that was rather my own mistake. I needed three pokemon and I had only two. Skitty was the answer on that and I'm grateful for that idea. Thanks for reviewing both of my chapters.  
  
Pikachu: (Pushing a large bucket of water) "Neither me nor Vokteren owns Pokemon and Golden Sun. The only thing I have is a bucket of freezing cold water."  
  
Vokteren: I'm really happy that I used her sister in this story.  
  
Pikachu: I HEARD YOU.  
  
Vokteren: Um... on with the story.  
  
"Speech" ¤Thoughts¤ [Telepathy] (A/N: Author Note) (P/N: Pika Note)  
  
The sun was shining down at a girl in white and blue clothes. Her blue hair was bound back by a turquoise ribbon and she held a beautiful staff. To her left was a little yellow creature, entirely yellow except for red chins, black eyes, nose and the tip of its ears also had a dark black fur. The creature's tail was half yellow and half brown and it had a bandage all around its body. This halted its movement so it walked slow and unsteady.  
  
"Are you sure that you won't let me carry you Pikachu?" Mia exclaimed. She had taken care of Pikachu since she found it almost bled to death by a river so she knew that Pikachu was in a lot of pain.  
  
[Don't worry Miss Mia. Ah.] Pikachu fell to the ground but got up again. [It hurts but I don't want to be deadweight for you]  
  
"Please, just call me Mia. I really must insist that I carry you. If we hurry we can reach Mikasalla by nightfall. I'm not so into staying out one more night. You do remember what happened three nights ago, don't you. (A/N: Episode one for those who wonder)  
  
[I do. We met right after you had escaped those monsters. What do you think could make them attack you?] "I don't know and I don't want to think about it either. I just want to hurry to Mikasalla and find out if the others got away too." Mai sounded concerned and with good reason. What had happened could give permanent scars to many.  
  
Suddenly the bushes started to rush.  
  
"What beast do you think it is this time?"  
  
[One of those wolves I guess. They have been really annoying lately. Can I take it this time?]  
  
"I guess so. If you really want to chase it away then it's fine by me, but I still think that you shouldn't move too much."  
  
[Don't worry. To be honest I must do this. I'm overcharging with electricity and need too let loose a little energy.]  
  
A Momonga (P/N: Just flame him if he got it wrong. He needs to be jerked down a little.) (A/N: Keep quiet.) came out of the bushes and started charging towards them.  
  
[I'll take care of this] Pikachu said.  
  
She started to charge up electricity and unleashed a shower of sparks that rained down on the Momonga, causing it to retreat immediately.  
  
"We can still make it to Mikasalla if we hurry. Are you going to let me carry you now?"  
  
[If you really must. If you just let down your hand I'll skip up it and rest on your shoulder. I'm good at keeping my balance, so don't worry about me falling down.]  
  
Mia bowed down enough for Pikachu to get on her shoulder and then she started running toward what she knew was the direction of Mikasalla.  
  
It was late night when they finally saw the houses of Mikasalla in front of them.  
  
[Finally we are at Mikasalla. I'm not used to travel around.]  
  
"You better get used to it. As soon as everyone has arrived at Mikasalla I expect we will leave immediately. We must hurry if we are going to find Jenna and the others."  
  
[If I remember correctly Jenna and Kraden I think, were captured by someone who tries to unleash alchemy on the world. A Felix was also with this group and he is Jenna's thought dead brother.]  
  
"That's right little one."  
  
[I'm not little. I'm pretty high considering my age.]  
  
"You're still younger than I am. I'm seventeen and you are only ten." Suddenly Mia stopped.  
  
"Can you sense it?"  
  
[What?]  
  
"The presence of something strong."  
  
[When you say it I do feel it. It feels just like... the attack three nights ago just weaker.]  
  
"Whatever it is we must be careful. I look up front and you look behind. Ok?"  
  
[Ok]  
  
Pikachu had just turned around when she shouted [Jump]  
  
Mia reacted on impulse and jumped to one side with Pikachu jumping to the other side. They had barely dodged an attack from a Dino. Mia recognized it as the same Dino that had followed her when she fled from the attack on the camp.  
  
The Dino turned around and hesitated a bit before heading for Pikachu. It had its jaws wide open and Mia saw that he could swallow Pikachu whole. She quickly fired a blast of raw water psynergy towards the Dino. It was enough to knock it of course so Pikachu were able to dodge the attack. Pikachu saw that a thunderstorm was coming close and she knew that would be their only chance of defeating this creature.  
  
[Mia!] She shouted. [Keep that beast of my back for a few minutes. That should be enough for me to make a barbeque party out of this situation.]  
  
Mia got the message and fired a glacier towards the Dino. It hit him dead on and knocked him ten meters away. The Dino got on its feet and dashed towards her, only to be thrown back by Sleet the Djinni's hail.  
  
This time the Dino tried a different strategy and moved sideward, slowly approaching them. In the meantime Pikachu had gotten the thunderstorm close enough and started to build up an electromagnetic field between herself and the clouds.  
  
[Get away Mia] Pikachu shouted. [I need a clear line between me and the Dino, and I don't want you to get hurt in my electric blast.]  
  
Mia moved behind Pikachu and saw that Pikachu was glowing in a dark yellow color. The next things happened in a flash. She saw the Dino leap towards Pikachu. She saw that a yellow light shoot out of the clouds and hit Pikachu. She saw that Pikachu was almost inside the Dino's mouth when she let out a bright flash. When the light receded she saw the Dino lying fifty meter away with scorch marks all over its body. Pikachu lay face down in front of her and glowed with a slight yellow aura.  
  
"Pikachu!" Mia shouted. She rushed over to her friend's side and lifted her up.  
  
"Pikachu, are you all right?" Her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
[Cough, don't worry about me. I've done this attack many times before. I am a pro at this. The only downside with this is that I totally tap myself for electric power so I'm pretty weak after it. I'm sure I'll be in top shape tomorrow. How is the Dino doing?]  
  
"He almost swallowed you whole and you still worry about him being ok?"  
  
[That is how I am in nature. I care for every living thing, and I couldn't take anyone's life if my life depended on it. The attack is suited to drain the power of the target by ninety percent. In that way I don't kill it but my enemy becomes too weak to kill me too.]  
  
"That means that if someone is going to kill it, it must be me. But it goes like that for me too. I haven't been able to kill one of the hundreds of enemies that have attacked us during this journey. I haven't even been able to hate one of them. Not even Saturos and Menardi were I able to hate."  
  
They looked towards the Dino and saw that it struggled to its feet. They knew that they could still kill it but they let it run. The Dino seemed very puzzled that they didn't kill it but it wasn't into giving them the chance to change their mind. It dashed towards the trees, and thanks to the darkness it was soon out of sight.  
  
[We should hurry towards Mikasalla. We don't know if there are other surprises out here and I'm not into fighting one more of those monsters.]  
  
They dashed towards Mikasalla and reached it as the last trace of light went down in the horizon. When they came into the town Mia saw three familiar shapes, but she also saw something she did not recognize closing on them from behind.  
  
Vokteren: A new cliffhanger I think. I'm still not sure if Pikachu's book was serious.  
  
Pikachu: You think that it was just some cheat book sold by a little thief that tries to cheat money out of others?  
  
Vokteren: Yes.  
  
Pikachu: Perhaps you're right, but I won't forgive your brother even if it is true. Anyway it is time for you readers to read and review. Perhaps you can help us as an optional source of dictionary. Here are words that need explanation: Spam, Cliffhanger and Shipping (eventual what kinds of shipping there are.)  
  
Vokteren: as usual it is more reviews, quicker upload time. See you later as the next chapter unfold. Bye for now.  
  
Pikachu: Bye. 


	4. Reunion

Vokteren: What? Only one review? Why is that?  
  
Pikachu: Perhaps because there was only one day between chapter 2 and 3. I haven't seen other fics that update so quickly.  
  
Vokteren: So you're saying that I update too quickly?  
  
Pikachu: Yes. Well at any rate you should answer the reviewer and hope that more people review this chapter.  
  
Vokteren: Okay. I just hope that more people review this chapter later.  
  
Lord Slasher: I'm really happy for your good explanation of the words. If I've got it right then "shipping" is just like pairing and "cliffhanger" is the same as Pikachu said. I'm happy that my story was so good that I'm on your favorite author list and my story is on your favorite story list. I'll do my best to keep up the quality of my work.  
  
Pikachu: (with a happy smile) I told you. I knew I was right. Who is the best, huh?  
  
Vokteren: Okay Okay. I admit defeat and give you the honor of doing yet another disclaimer. Satisfied with that?  
  
Pikachu: Yeah, sure I am. "I do not own pokemon nor do I own Golden Sun. the same rule applies for my friend who is writing this down."  
  
Vokteren: Ok. Time to start the story. Oh, before I forget. You can eat dinner now but don't you dare take anything else than your own food.  
  
Pikachu: Are you accusing me for taking a plate of your "special diet of milk and rice"? Do you think I want to eat that? You know what? Just write the story.  
  
Vokteren: Okay. Let's get down to business.  
  
"Speech" ¤Thoughts¤ [Telepathy] (A/N: Author Note) (P/N: Pika Note)  
  
"Where could Mia be" Garet slammed his fist in the table and boiled with fury.  
  
After the attack three nights ago they had been forced apart from each other, but now everyone had come together, with exception for Mia. She was still out there somewhere, he could feel it. But he still couldn't shake of the feeling he had that something big and dangerous was after her.  
  
¤There is no reason to be mad. I should go out to the others and look after her. I hope she can reach us in time. We agreed that we are going to leave tomorrow morning, even if Mia is here or not.¤ He walked out of the inn and headed over to Isaac and Ivan.  
  
"Do you think Mia were able to escape from the beasts?" Ivan asked Isaac.  
  
"I'm not sure Ivan. I hope so but we were merely one days walk away from Mikasalla and she still haven't showed up. She is a strong girl but I've started to worry about her." Isaac said. His voice was in a monotone tone, something in his voice even suggested she was dead.  
  
"Have you seen any signs of her?" Garet said when he came up to the others, but when he saw their face he knew that the answer was negative.  
  
They all stood and saw towards the horizon. From a distance they could have been mistaken for statues because they were totally stiff except for their eyes that scanned the area for a girl with blue hair and white clothes.  
  
The sun was slowly gliding down from the peak of the mountain, bathing them in a golden light.  
  
"There is no use standing here and staring at nothing" Garet suddenly said. The others looked at him with shock.  
  
"I mean that just standing here won't bring her back." There was a slight pause before Garet continued  
  
"We should go back to the inn and rest. Mia knows that we are heading east and if she doesn't find us here she knows that we can meet up at a later point."  
  
"You might be right Garet." Isaac said.  
  
"It's just that I feel she is in grave danger somehow."  
  
"You feel it to?" Garet said.  
  
"If you too feel it then it must be serious." Ivan said.  
  
"Ever since I saw that the monster attacked her instead of me I've been wondering why. Later when you two had gotten the beasts away I got the feeling that it wasn't a random choice." Ivan said.  
  
"But it wasn't" Isaac was cut short by a powerful surge of light not too far from the town.  
  
"What was that?" Garet shouted.  
  
"I don't know, but whoever did this must be extremely powerful. The strongest light I've ever been able to produce haven't been half as dazzling." Ivan said with admiration in his voice.  
  
"I can't see anyone because the sun has just leaved the sky, so we might just as well go to the inn." Isaac said  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Garet said. "Shouldn't we see what that light was?"  
  
"I agree with Garet." Ivan said. "It could be someone in need of help."  
  
"I am the leader of this group and I decide whether we are going to check the light or not." Isaac said.  
  
"This isn't like you Isaac." said Ivan. "I have never heard you"  
  
Ivan was stopped by a shout behind him.  
  
"Pika pika pikachu chu." said a mysterious light voice behind them.  
  
"Skit skit skitty" said a different voice. (A/N: I'm not sure how I'm supposed to write Skitty's speech so any corrections on this would be good.)  
  
"Do you know this pink cat?" said a voice that they had longed to hear in many days.  
  
They turned around and saw Mia and two creatures they had never seen before. One was yellow with exception for his chins, nose, eyes and the tip of its ears. Its chins were red and the rest was black. It wasn't bigger than almost Ivan's knee height.  
  
The other creature was pink except for its face and feet that were yellow like. It looked like a cat but was smaller and had shorter legs thicker body and rounder head. It was very cute looking but they didn't pay any attention to the creatures.  
  
"MIA!" Ivan shouted. He ran to Mia and gave her a hug. "We were worried about you because you were late."  
  
"Don't worry Ivan" Mia replied. "I'm perfectly fine thanks to my new friend Pikachu."  
  
"Who is that?" Garet asked.  
  
[That would be me.] said Pikachu using her telepathic powers. [I'm happy to finally meet you. You must be Ivan so that would make Garet the one with red hair and Isaac is the one with gold like hair.]  
  
"Um... who of you said that?" Isaac asked no one in particular.  
  
[I did. Skitty doesn't know how to talk through telepathy yet. Oh stupid me. I'm the yellow one.]  
  
"Okay" Garet said. "Can you tell us why you can and Skatty, Sketty whatever can't?"  
  
[Can't we continue this discussion inside? It is about to start raining and I feel it is going to be a big downpour.]  
  
"I see no reason why we can't. We can talk out at the inn" Isaac said.  
  
They entered the inn and sat down at the table. Soon the innkeeper's wife came.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"What can we get?" Asked Mia.  
  
"We have chicken, bread, water, cheese and milk although I guess the three gentlemen already knows. They have been here the last two days." She said throwing a glance at Isaac, Ivan and Garet.  
  
[I think I and Skitty should go] Pikachu said. [We don't have any money to pay for a meal.]  
  
"Don't worry about that." Mia said "We'll pay for you. You two just order whatever you like."  
  
"But..." Isaac said, but stopped when Mia gave him a death stare.  
  
[Even milk?] Pikachu said.  
  
"Of course." Mia said. "Why shouldn't you get milk?"  
  
[Because that is a rare treat for me. We pikachus don't get to drink much milk.]  
  
"Well just order milk then." Mia responded. "I'll take bread, cheese and a glass of water."  
  
Pikachu sat and whispered with Skitty while the other ordered their meal. Isaac ordered chicken, cheese and water, Garet ordered one of each and milk as drink and Ivan ordered chicken and milk.  
  
[Okay.] Pikachu said [We'll take bread and milk.]  
  
The waitress left and came back after very little time with five cups, a plate, milk and water. Isaac poured himself a cup of water.  
  
"I believe that you two have an exciting story to tell us." Isaac said staring at Pikachu and Skitty who drank milk.  
  
[I'll start] said Pikachu.  
  
She told them about how she had been so brutally separated from her own world and her friends. How she had been attacked and almost killed by a Dino. How Mia had saved her life at the stream and finally how she and Mia had evolved a friendship.  
  
Afterwards it was Skittys turn to tell her tale. Her version was similar to Pikachu's until they had been spilt up. Skitty had seen her friends fall through different holes in the black world they were in until she finally shot out of a hole herself. She had been lucky and landed very close to Mikasalla right before Ivan, Garet and Isaac arrived.  
  
After that it was Mia's turn and finally Isaac, Ivan and Garet told their stories. Isaac and Garet were losing the match when the Dinoes had suddenly started to run. Ivan had gotten to them and they had started on their way to Mikasalla.  
  
"What that is strange is that the Dinoes fled as soon as you were out of sight." said Ivan. "They could easily have defeated Isaac and Garet but they still decided to run away. I find that very strange."  
  
"And as if that isn't enough then after you had disappeared we all got a feeling that something powerful were after you. It vanished when that flash of light illuminated the heaven. This leads me to think. What was that flash of light?" Garet said.  
  
[Haven't I told you? It was a special attack that I only use when I'm in grave danger. I draw all electricity out of anything close and unleash it in a powerful blast of light. The downside is that I only can use it if I'm with other electric pokemon or if the air is loaded with electricity. This was the reason I could use that attack now.] Pikachu explained.  
  
"Pretty interesting" said Isaac. "But I believe it is time for us to head to bed. I see that one of us have taken this advice already."  
  
Everyone turned and saw that Skitty had fallen asleep with her face in the milk.  
  
[I agree with Isaac.] Pikachu said. [If we are going to leave tomorrow morning we better head for bed now.  
  
Pikachu yawns followed by Ivan.  
  
"Ok I'll tell the innkeeper that we need two three person rooms and pay for us" said Garet and headed towards the innkeeper. Mia carefully picked up Skitty and wiped her face clean.  
  
"Okay, boys get the room to the right and girls take the left room." Garet said coming back with two sets of keys.  
  
Mia took the girl room keys and locked up for her and Pikachu. Pikachu closed the door after them and leaped straight into bed, falling asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. Mia laid Skitty on her own bed and leaped into the only free bed. She fell asleep quickly, not noticing the shadow that was disappearing from her door and out of the inn.  
  
Vokteren: A new so called "cliffhanger". I'm almost sorry for not being able to write more today.  
  
Pikachu: At least I can finally go to sleep. You've kept the whole house awake with your writing.  
  
Vokteren: Okay, okay. I'll shut down right after I've uploaded this chapter. I hope I get more reviews on this one.  
  
Pikachu: (With a big yawn) Review after you has read the story or else he won't update. Now good night. (Falls asleep standing.)  
  
Vokteren: Good night to you too (Carries pikachu to her bed.) See you all in the next chapter. Oh and this time I mean it. No reviews means no new chapters. 


	5. A new adept

Vokteren: Two days and one review. I'm starting to think no one like this story.  
  
Pikachu: You know that I like it. You are good at writing so if they no one except me like it then it must be because the idea just didn't fit.  
  
Vokteren: You're right, besides someone has reviewed and that means that I must reply and make a new chapter.  
  
Pikachu: (in a low voice) Not must. Should but not must.  
  
Mystic: I'm happy that you like my updating time basis. I hope I don't cut on the quality by making so quick updates.  
  
Pikachu: I think you don't. I love this story because my sister plays a role in it.  
  
Vokteren: I actually don't want to quit this fiction but if I don't get reviews I won't continue writing this. I've got many plans for the future of the fiction.  
  
Pikachu: Just give your word that you won't be mean to my sister.  
  
Vokteren: I promise that I won't kill her.  
  
Pikachu: I can't really ask for more but if I see something I don't like you'll be so sorry.  
  
Vokteren: Just chill out and do the disclaimer please. I won't be mean to her.  
  
Pikachu: "We don't own pokemon or golden sun. If we did then there would probably be a golden sun three game out already."  
  
Vokteren: Let's start this fiction.  
  
Pikachu: After the enlightenment chart.  
  
"Speech" ¤Thoughts¤ [Telepathy] (A/N: Author Note) (P/N: Pika Note)  
  
Early next morning Mia woke up. She looked around the room and tried to remember why she was here.  
  
¤Why am I lying in a bed? I just can't remember what happened after that bright flash yesterday¤  
  
While Mia lay there and pondered the door opened and a pink kitty came in and jumped up in her bed.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
The kitty just nuzzled her head on Mia's chin then dragged her in her clothes.  
  
"You want me to get up don't you?" She said with a laugh "I'll just get my clothes on."  
  
She dressed herself quickly and got out of the room. Down the end of the hall she could hear a familiar person that seemed to talk to himself.  
  
"So from what you tell me, Mia saved your life with help from her Djinn and her ply powers."  
  
Mia ran through the hall with the kitty running zigzag between her feet. How come she hadn't met Isaac yesterday? Was it in fact yesterday she saw that bright flash? For all she knew she could've been asleep for many days.  
  
She ran into the rather small restaurant and saw Isaac talking to a yellow mouse like creature. When she entered they both saw towards her.  
  
[So, you're finally awake.] said a voice in Mia's head. [We started to grow worried about being able to leave before midday.]  
  
"Leave?" Mia said. "Leave to where?"  
  
"Don't you remember?" Isaac said "We agreed to head towards Airs rock yesterday. It even was your idea."  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't remember anything from yesterday except a bright flash. Can you tell me what that creature is? And where are Ivan and Garet?"  
  
[Ivan plays with Skitty, Garet is stacking up on provisions and "that creature" is me] said the voice in her head, which now showed a slight hint of anger. [Why do you call me "that creature"? I'm sure you remember that my name is Pikachu and that you saved my life three days ago.]  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't remember a thing from yesterday" replied Mia, wondering how she could have forgotten this.  
  
"Well, none of that matters right now. We should leave as soon as possible. We have totally lost track of Jenna's whereabouts and if we don't hurry she could vanish completely. Let's just hope that your loss of memory wears off soon." Isaac said.  
  
"Ok Isaac. I'll just go get my stuff." Mia answered.  
  
[I'll help you] Pikachu said.  
  
About half an hour after they were walking out of Mikasalla and were heading for Airs rock.  
  
Isaac and Garet walked up front in order to prevent monster attacks, Ivan and Mia walked in the middle talking about philosophy and finally Pikachu and Skitty were playing in the back. After about four hours of walking Ivan suddenly saw a purple spark of light coming from a nearby forest.  
  
"Halt" Ivan said. "I saw a strange light from the forest and it looked like the light of raw Jupiter psynergy. I think we should check it out."  
  
Before anyone was able to react Skitty had started running in the direction Ivan pointed. Pikachu and Mia saw this and hurried after but before the others could run too they were stopped by something.  
  
Skitty nimbly dodged the vines and low hanging branches as she ran through the forest. Pikachu and Mia however had to force their way through by cutting down the branches, so when they finally reached Skitty they were exhausted and bruised.  
  
"I didn't think we had to run this far to get to the light Ivan saw" Mia said. "I hope it isn't much longer before we get there."  
  
[Actually I think this is the right place. Look over there by Skitty.] Pikachu replied.  
  
Skitty were standing next to a purple psynergy stone and smiled of the beautiful light.  
  
"Skitty skit skitit?" Skitty asked and Pikachu replied "Pi pi pikachu chupi kachu"  
  
Skitty touched the stone and she became engulfed by the psynergy from the rock. After a little while the light faded and Skitty collapsed.  
  
[My head. My head hurts. It burns, it burns in my head and in my body.] a new telepathic voice said.  
  
Mia and Pikachu hurried over to Skitty and kneeled by her side.  
  
"She is burning hot" said Mia. "Pikachu, hurry up and get some herbs and a potion from my load, I'll try to chill Kitty down."  
  
While Pikachu ran and got the items from her backpack Mia casted a douse surge on Skitty, thanking for that she had gotten the douse drop from Ivan. When the douse was finished she casted frost and then checked out on Skitty's health. She had been able to reduce the fever but she was still breathing heavily. Pikachu had found her backpack and came with her hands full of herbs and potions.  
  
Mia took an herb and crushed it. Then she poured the powder into one of the potions and gave it to Skitty in small gulps. After Skitty had drunk half of the potions she regained consciousness.  
  
[What happened?] She asked  
  
[When you touched the psynergy stone it somehow reacted with you and transferred it's energy to you. The surge of energy was so great that you unleashed it as pain on yourself. I know this because Ivan's told me all he knew about psychic energy and that wasn't little.] Pikachu replied. She was happy that Skitty had recovered a little.  
  
[Where are Ivan, Garet and Isaac?]  
  
"You know, I wonder about that too." Mia said. "We've been here for almost an hour and they still haven't got to us. Do you think that they left without us?"  
  
[You know that best Mia, although I doubt that is true.] Pikachu said. Her voice was filled with fear and doubt. [I think that they are being held up by someone or something.]  
  
"Do you really think so Pikachu? They're all skilled fighters and I doubt anyone could intimidate them into silence. If they were held up they would have shouted after us" Mia said.  
  
[You might be right] Skitty said. [I feel much better now. The headache is almost gone and I no longer feel a burning pain inside me.]  
  
"It's good that you are better. Don't worry about Isaac, Ivan and Garet. I'm sure they are in top shape." Mia replied.  
  
"They are but you are not" said a voice coming from the forest.  
  
"The truth is that you are in grave danger" said another voice.  
  
"And you will quickly find out why" said a third voice.  
  
Now they could see a shadow coming out of between the trees, followed by others like it.  
  
"No. it can't be." Mia said as she saw what was coming out of the forest.  
  
Vokteren: I managed to finish this as a cliffhanger. Now I am sure I'll get reviews.  
  
Pikachu: Or flames. I've heard that people DON'T like cliffhangers.  
  
Vokteren: well that is their problem. I'm tired of writing chapters with only one review in response.  
  
Pikachu: Please hurry and review before he gets desperate. There is no telling what may happen then. Bye. 


	6. Parts of a prophecy revealed

Vokteren: A new review. That means I should get on with the story.  
  
Pikachu: That review is for chapter four and you are writing chapter six now.  
  
Vokteren: So. A review is a review and I asked for one review to go on with the story.  
  
Pikachu: Just respond the review so I can do the disclaimer.  
  
Vokteren: I'll get right on it.  
  
Skits: I'm really happy that you like my story so much. I'm also happy that you have reviewed three chapters. Your reviews really inspire me.  
  
Pikachu: And now the fun part, the disclaimer. "We do not own Golden Sun or Pokemon. However we do own a character that appears in this chapter. Name revealed later."  
  
Vokteren: Did you have to do that?  
  
Pikachu: What?  
  
Vokteren: Tell about my new character.  
  
Pikachu: Of course. If not people could copy him.  
  
Vokteren: Oh. On with the story.  
  
Pikachu: You better get my sister out of this mess or else you're toast.  
  
Vokteren: Keep quiet.  
  
"No. it can't be." Mia said as she saw what was coming out of the forest.  
  
Nine of the Dinoes came out of the forest. One of them ran over to Skitty and blocked her of from Mia and Pikachu. The other eight circled Mia and Pikachu.  
  
"There is no way you can escape this time" said one of the Dinoes. "This time we'll finally get rid of two of the six and that should be enough."  
  
[What are you talking about?] Pikachu asked. [We haven't done anything to you so why do you keep following us. And what do you mean by "get rid of two of the six"?]  
  
"So you don't know about the prophecy of six who are going to break The Shadows seal?" One of the Dinoes said.  
  
"That doesn't matter" Said another. "The prophecy clearly tells that six girls are vital for the break of the seal and it also gives a description clear enough that those two are a part of the six. The others mentioned in the prophecy can't break it if they lack even one of them."  
  
[Do you know about this shadow and its seal?] Pikachu asked Mia.  
  
"No, I don't. And why do they think that we are going to release some sort of shadow?" She whispered back.  
  
[I don't have any ideas either. I don't even believe in destiny and fate. The future can't be truly foreseen because if it could then we wouldn't have a free will.] Pikachu whispered.  
  
"Let's get on with this." Said one of the Dinoes. "We can discuss the prophecy after we have assured that it can't be fulfilled." It looked towards Mia and Pikachu "And you know what that means?"  
  
[I do have a hunch about what that means] Pikachu mumbled.  
  
"Wait" Mia shouted and the Dinoes stopped approaching. "What about Skitty?"  
  
"She'll be fine" Said a Dino. "As soon we are finished with you two we'll release both her and your other friends. However if you are able to escape their lives hang in a thin thread."  
  
[And with finished with us you mean.]  
  
"That's right" said a Dino. "It means it is time to die."  
  
"Where have I heard that before" Mia said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
A Dino started the fight by trying to claw at Mia but she was quicker and counteracted by spinning around and hitting it in the back of its head and pushing him towards Pikachu who released a powerful shock.  
  
Mia released Hail the Djinni who attacked a Dino by making a sheet of ice jump up from the ground. The Dino got knocked back but Mia was knocked down by an attack from behind. She quickly got to her feet and released Fizz the Djinni on her wounds.  
  
Pikachu used double team to confuse the Dinoes and released a zap cannon attack on one of the Dinoes. It hit but it strangely enough didn't paralyze it. (P/N: What do you mean by didn't paralyze.) (A/N: If it did paralyze it would be too easy.)  
  
Mia had taken quite a few hits and was exhausted of energy yet still she was able to cast a glacier on her attackers. They got frozen in but broke out of it quick but not quick enough. Mia had released Sprits the Djinni and now she glowed a very dark blue.  
  
"Pikachu" She shouted. "Get ready to release electricity all around us. Do it when I say so."  
  
Pikachu got the message and charged up her electric power. Mia summoned Neptune and eight water columns fell down from the sky. Pikachu released her electric power on Mia's signal and the water columns became electric water columns.  
  
The Dinoes all got hit but after the attack they were still standing and fighting fit.  
  
"This can't be real" Mia said. "How can they still stand after such a forceful attack? I don't get it."  
  
[Don't let it distract you.] Pikachu shouted. [Unless you want to become a Dino lunch you better focus on fighting them down.]  
  
Pikachu turned around to shock an attacker when she saw it. The Dino who held back Skitty lay unconscious on the ground and a boy around fourteen years kneeled before Skitty. He was enveloped in light and when he touched Skitty she started to glow with a yellow brownish light. After about ten seconds he disappeared into thin air but now Skitty stood up and started to glow dangerously bright.  
  
"Pikachu" Mia shouted. "We don't stand a chance as long as they can attack us from all sides. We must try to turn around. We must be on the outside and they must be on the inside."  
  
Pikachu got the message and tried to find a way to do what Mia suggested. Suddenly all the Dinoes retreated a little. Mia and Pikachu quickly understood what they were going to do and prepared themselves for the attack.  
  
All the Dinoes jumped at them at the same time but Mia and Pikachu were quicker. They rolled under the Dinoes and now they stood on the outside. Mia and Pikachu looked towards Skitty but quickly turned back. Skitty glowed so bright that it made the sun look dark in comparison.  
  
Suddenly all light left Skitty's body and went under the earth. Two seconds later the ground shock ferociously and the ground the Dinoes stood on where tossed high into the air and out of sight.  
  
[What on earth was that?] Pikachu said.  
  
"I don't know" Mia replied. "Isaac is an extremely skilled Venus adept and he has never done anything like that. But I'm more interested in who did this. I don't think it could be Skitty."  
  
[Lets talk about it later. We must get Skitty out of here before the guard wakes up.] Pikachu said.  
  
"You're right. I'm worried about Isaac, Garet and Ivan too. The Dino said that if we were able to escape they were in grave danger." Mia said.  
  
Mia picked up the unconscious Skitty and put her in her bag before they ran back the way they came.  
  
When they got out of the forest they saw a Dino keeping watch over three unconscious persons. When the Dino saw them he tried to strike the nearest person, but Mia was quicker and held him back with the help of Hail the Djinni.  
  
Pikachu ran up to the Dino and knocked her back with an iron tail attack.  
  
"How were you able to escape my brothers and sisters?" She asked.  
  
[Easy enough thanks to Skitty who gave them a ride they won't forget soon] Pikachu said.  
  
"You monsters" The Dino shouted. "The next time we're back we won't fight while wearing silk gloves."  
  
The Dino ran away as fast as she could.  
  
[Is it just me or are those Dinoes fanatic about something?] Pikachu asked Mia.  
  
"I don't know and right now I don't care about that. The only thing I care about is getting Isaac, Garet and Ivan back on their feet. I don't see any reasons to worry about skitty though. She is just tapped from the powerful attack she unleashed." Mia said.  
  
[I'll help you. We can talk about what happened later.] Pikachu confirmed.  
  
Mia and Pikachu quickly confirmed that everyone was all right. They were just under a powerful psynergetic trap spell. Mia got out a few elixirs from her bag and the red liquid soon woke them up. Pikachu used one of Garet's psy crystals on Skitty and she woke up a little while later.  
  
"What happened?" Ivan said. "I don't remember anything but staring into two emerald green eyes before everything went black."  
  
"The same happened to me too" said Isaac.  
  
"I remember something more" said Garet. "I saw that you two fell over and then I saw that the emerald eyes belonged to a Dino. When I saw those eyes I fell over and closed my eyes but I didn't fall asleep at once so I overheard them say this."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Should we kill them now?"  
  
"No, there is no reason to do that even thought they are mentioned in the prophecy. The only ones we need to kill is, according to the prophecy, the blue haired angel, the child of the moon, the spirit of fire, the reincarnation of joy, an electric key and a kind fire."  
  
"They are the only ones who are essential in order to free The Shadow and we can't let that happen. You should stay here and make sure they can't help the blue haired angel and the electric key."  
  
"What about the one they call Skitty? She is surely one of the five guardians."  
  
"Just keep her away from them. She can't do much before she becomes an adept."  
  
"If we wait much longer they are going to get back here and then we may fail. Let's hurry and get them."  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
[A good thing you overheard that Garet but what do you think they mean by me being one of five guardians?] Skitty said.  
  
[And me being an electric key? What do you think they mean by that?]  
  
"I do think I have heard about a prophecy that told of something like this. The prophecy is apparently millenniums old and no one remember it exactly. Only a chosen few can see it each millennium." Ivan said.  
  
"Okay, so I and five others are going to do something about some kind of shadow and this is not looked at with smiles."  
  
[I don't believe in prophecies. The future is what we make it to be.] Pikachu said.  
  
"You might be right, but perhaps prophecies are created after what is most likely to happen." Said Ivan  
  
"I agree with Ivan" Isaac said. "I've seen many prophecies come true. Although not always as we thought it to be. There are sometimes slight differences."  
  
[Okay, okay. I give up. Let's just continue to airs rock. But if the prophecy is true then who are the four others.] Said Pikachu.  
  
[I may be wrong but it could be two pokemon and two humans. After all, you are a pokemon Pikachu and you are in the prophecy. Mia is also in the prophecy and she is a human.]  
  
"Hey, when did you start to talk through telepathy?" Garet asked.  
  
[When I touched a psynergy stone in the forest. We can continue this when we camp tonight. If we stay here for too long the Dino group may track us down.]  
  
"You're right. If we hurry up we can still reach airs rock after four days." Isaac said.  
  
Everyone agreed and soon they were heading for airs rock.  
  
Vokteren: Another chapter is finished and I can relax and wait for reviews.  
  
Pikachu: Wait for reviews yes, but relax no. today you have to clean your room.  
  
Vokteren: What. Oh well. The quicker it is done the quicker I can do different things. Do you mind uploading this chapter for me?  
  
Pikachu: Sure. (Vokteren leaves to clean his room) Now how did you do this again? Oh that way. Read and review. (Starts to upload the chapter and suddenly the screen turn black.) Uh oh. Now I've done it. (Runs and hides under her bed.) 


	7. A horrible nightmare

Vokteren: Thanks for uploading my last chapter Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: It worked? You didn't experience any problems? Word and Internet is fully operational?  
  
Vokteren: Sure. You didn't have any problems you, did you?  
  
Pikachu: Me? Oh, no of course not. I didn't have any problems. (Starts to hum)  
  
Vokteren: Is it just me or is she hiding something for me. Oh well. Let's get to the reviews.  
  
Pikachu: (Stops humming) You've got two reviews since last time and both of them are from Skits. One for chapter five and one for chapter six.  
  
Skits: (chapter 5 review) Well, Skitty is an adept now yes and you're absolutely right about that monster part, BUT, if you remember when Mia and co met Tret and Laurel they also find out that the reason Tret became evil was because he was angry when he was hit by the psynergy stone. Laurel was sad so the psynergy stone removed all of her hope. Psynergy stones seem to strengthen your current emotions if they are clear. The reason neither Skitty nor Pikachu became monsters was because they weren't angry or filled with hatred. They weren't clear in their emotions so the psynergy stone didn't have any emotions to play with.  
  
Skits: (chapter 6 review) Two evil dudes? I've planned that but I don't think I've made any hints for it yet. Besides they won't come before the sequel if I'm going to make one. That is up to you and the other reviewers to decide. I bet you'll be surprised when you find out who those two are. Well anyway, your review was a bit funny so I think this chapter is going to be one of my better. Stay tuned if you like this story. P.S. I'm happy that I'm on your favorite author and story list. I haven't read your story yet but I'll do it as soon as this chapter is finished.  
  
Pikachu: Those answers were longer than the reviews. You've wasted a lot of time and space.  
  
Vokteren: First of all, it is not a lot and second I like answer reviewers and especially those who help me out as much as Skits.  
  
Pikachu: Whatever. I just do the review and you do the action chart. "We do not make any claims on the characters that appear in this story. The only thing we claim is this fanfic. And suing us is just a waste of time as you'll get nothing."  
  
Vokteren: Action chart then we'll move on to the story.  
  
"Speech" ¤Thoughts¤ [Telepathy] (A/N: Author notes) (P/N: Pika notes)  
  
The group had decided to call it a day and was now camped near a river. Everyone did their chores as they got ready for the sunset. Isaac and Garet built a shelter in case of rain. Ivan fetched wood for the campfire. Mia fetched water from the river and Pikachu and Skitty were packing out food and preparing it. When they were finished the sun was just about to hide behind the mountains.  
  
Garet built up a campfire and used a fire spell to light them up; a few small fireballs materialized out of his body and were directed to the wood. Mia started cooking and Pikachu and Skitty told them what had happened in the forest. Isaac, Ivan and Garet were shocked by what they heard. (P/N: Check last chapter "Parts of a prophecy revealed")  
  
"What you tell us is amazing" Isaac said. "I've been practicing Venus or earth psynergy for years and I've only just started doing something like that."  
  
"He hasn't even got any control on it yet" continued Ivan. "He sometimes hits us instead of our opponents when we battle and still Skitty were able to unleash a full scale Grand Gaia attack with perfect aim."  
  
"You guys think it could have anything to do with that light boy?" asked Garet.  
  
[What light guy?] said Skitty who hadn't paid to much attention to the story.  
  
[While I was fighting the Dinoes I noticed a young boy, probably younger than Ivan, that was enveloped in light. He had knocked the Dino guard unconscious and touched you. You became enveloped in a different light. Right before the attack the light left your body and melted into the ground. If you had paid attention to what I said you would have known that.] Pikachu said.  
  
[Sorry about that but you know that butterflies fascinate me] answered Skitty.  
  
"Anyway, that theory isn't too bad. I just wonder why that boy would help you." Isaac said.  
  
"We won't get any answers on that before we meet him and can ask him in person." Ivan said. "I wonder where we can find this boy."  
  
"That will have to wait until later" said Mia. "Now you should eat your supper and go to bed. If we are going to reach Airs rock tomorrow we must get up early."  
  
"You sound like Lady Layana, Mia" Ivan said. (P/N: Who is Lady Layana?) (A/N: Ivan's adoptive mother although he still thinks she is her real mother.)  
  
They all sat down and ate the delicious food Mia had cooked. Chicken and warm bread for the boys and fruit salad for the girls. When they were finished Ivan pulled out four blankets from his backpack and gave one to Mia, one to Garet and one to Isaac. Pikachu and Skitty refused to accept those because they didn't need them they said.  
  
Pikachu and Skitty took a quick dip in the river before they returned to the camp where Mia told a story from Imil.  
  
"That story was very funny Mia" Isaac complimented. "But now we should go to bed. Can you put out the fire Mia?"  
  
"Sure thing Isaac" she replied. "I'm a water adept after all"  
  
After Mia had put out the fire they all went under the shelter and lay down to sleep. Pikachu and Skitty took out their own pillow and blanket and lay down. Pikachu's blanket was red with a yellow thunder in the center while Skittys blanket were blue with pink hearts all over. (P/N: You know what he means if you've seen the pokemon anime)  
  
"How did you do that?" Garet asked.  
  
[Sorry but that is a trick of the trade so I can't tell you] replied the two pokemon with huge grins. [Goodnight everyone.]  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Soon there weren't a sound in the forest except for the hooting of the owls. Isaac lay under his blanket, tossing and turning. He had a horrifying nightmare.  
  
(Isaac's Nightmare)  
  
Isaac were standing in a black abyss, he couldn't see nor hear anything. The only thing he felt was the darkness seeping into his body, slowly taking control of him. He felt that his eyes were being pierced through by the blackness. To begin with the darkness felt cold and hard and evil, but soon those feelings changed. The darkness weren't evil, it was good. It opened his eyes to what he had the potential of doing. The darkness told him that he could be invincible if he just did as the shadow told him.  
  
Isaac silently accepted the shadows request and with a flash all the darkness flowed into his body. Suddenly he weren't in the void. He stood on a cold stone floor in something that seemed like an old abbey. He could see Mia standing there with him. Mia along with five other blurred characters stood on six different places chanting something that seemed like a lullaby.  
  
He noticed that the sword in his shaft weren't the Gaia Blade. It was shorter but at the tip there seemed to be a golden light. He saw that six beams of white light shone out from the six characters and they all hit a shadow. The shadow was slowly becoming smaller. He saw the shadow and suddenly felt an urge to stop Mia and the others from destroying it.  
  
He leapt at Mia and knocked her to the ground. The six lights all stopped perfectly at the same time and the faces of the five others turned towards him and Mia. The characters ignored the shadow and rushed over to Mia but before they could reach him, Isaac had casted Grand Gaia on them and they all fell to the ground. He picked up Mia with one hand and tossed her over to the others.  
  
His Djinn all left their former master, petrified of what he was doing. He saw that the characters struggled to get on their feet but he wasn't going to let them. His blade started to shine as he was taken to a different place high up in the air. A large meteorite was heading towards him, but he just used his sword and directed it in the direction of Mia and the others.  
  
He saw that the meteorite hit them and when he landed he couldn't see them anywhere. Just then, many other characters came running towards him but the shadow enlarged and swallowed them all. The shadow let out something that seemed like a tentacle that touched him between his eyes. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again...  
  
"Ahhhh." He shouted as he jerked up from his position.  
  
Where was he? He was at the camp together with his friends and not in an abbey with a big shadow. He sighed. What he had seen in his dream where horrifying. When he had opened his eyes the left shone as red as human blood and his right eye were black as the shadow. He thought if he should tell about his dream to someone but decided against. What he didn't know was that right now someone else had just awakened from the same dream, although this time it was himself that killed those six characters and Mia were replaced with his sister.  
  
Isaac heard something hit the water and stood up to look. Pikachu was sitting at the waters edge and threw rocks into the water while watching the almost full moon. Isaac got up and walked up to her.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit down here?" He asked Pikachu.  
  
[Hm?] she said while looking up at who that had asked her about that. She smiled when she saw it was Isaac. [Of course Isaac. Why shouldn't you?]  
  
"I thought you wanted a little privacy" he replied.  
  
[No worry] she said. [I just can't sleep while I think about my two other friends so I thought I should watch the moon. She always calms my mind when I'm stressed]  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel. It goes for me too although this time it was because of a nightmare" he said.  
  
[A nightmare? Do you want to tell me about it?] Pikachu asked.  
  
"No, not really. Can't we rather talk about you?" he said while trying to change the subject. "Like what is the name of your two friends?"  
  
[It is Torchic and Eevee] Pikachu replied. [I am really worried about them. What if they meet any monsters who are hungry and who aren't picky on what they eat?]  
  
"I'm sure they are perfectly fine. Most monsters aren't as malevolent and strong as those you've met already and if they fight by the same manners as you do they aren't in for any great trouble" Isaac said in his most comforting voice.  
  
[I hope so. They are strong willed and they are older than me so if what you say is right I'm sure I'll meet them again somewhere someday] Pikachu said while forcing out a smile.  
  
"That's better" said Isaac while stroking Pikachu's soft and plush fur. "We'd better get to bed before Mia sees us or else we're in for some trouble."  
  
They returned to their "beds" and lay down to sleep, not knowing that someone had watched them while they sat by the river. She chuckled to herself before disappearing into the bushes.  
  
The next morning Isaac woke to the smell of grilled sausages and the sound of birds singing in the trees.  
  
[Good morning Isaac] said a voice that only could belong to a cute, little, pink cat whose name was Skitty.  
  
"Good morning Skitty" he replied. "Have you slept well tonight?"  
  
[Better than two certain persons that were up late last light night] she said.  
  
"Really? Who?" he said a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Have you already forgotten Isaac?" said a blue haired girl with a smile.  
  
Now he saw that Pikachu lay in her bed and were blushing in a dark red color.  
  
"How did you know?" Isaac said  
  
"Easy" Mia replied. "If you want no one to hear you at night then don't scream when you have nightmare."  
  
Isaac blushed but pulled himself together and helped them pack up their camp. After packing up they started walking towards Airs rock.  
  
About midday Garet started complaining "Aren't we there soon? According to what you said we would've reached Airs rock already."  
  
[Calm down Garet] Pikachu said. [I can already see the top of Airs rock now. Now we just have to cross the desert while hoping we won't get caught in a sandstorm.]  
  
Garet stopped speaking loud but he kept on mumbling about Isaac being horrible at reading maps. He finally came to a stop but that wasn't because he got tired of speaking. That was because of what he saw in front of him. He saw a small brown fox like creature and a red chicken like creature without the wings rush towards them. He quickly understood why.  
  
Behind them they saw one of the emerald eyed Dinoes. The Dino seemed to chase them for no reason as she didn't snap after them with her jaws even though she had the chance and the creatures in front of her didn't look afraid. They looked more like they enjoyed it. Garet didn't take any notice of this as he drew his sword and pointed it at the Dino. He was still angry at them from what he overheard them talk about.  
  
[Stop it Garet] Pikachu shouted but it was too late.  
  
The Dino and the creatures saw Garet and his blade and quickly turned around. They ran as fast as they could after them with Pikachu and Skitty screaming after them at the top of their lungs. Finally it seemed as if the two creatures heard them because they stopped. The Dino saw this and hesitated a little before dashing of for safety.  
  
"Eevee?" said the fox like creature.  
  
"Pi pi pi" said pikachu.  
  
The two creatures started to smile as they approached Pikachu and Skitty. They all hugged and started a discussion that clearly said only pokemon allowed. After five minutes Pikachu and Skitty turned around. Their faces showed something that was a mix of happiness and confusion.  
  
[I think we should continue this after we have climbed airs rock] said Pikachu.  
  
Vokteren: And another chapter is finished.  
  
Pikachu: I hope you are going to speed things up a little. I'm just dying to hear the entire plot.  
  
Vokteren: Sorry but you'll have to wait. Only the smaller bubbles will burst in this story, if you want to get the true plot you must wait for the sequel.  
  
Pikachu: That goes as long as you keep on writing. I can't wait to see what other secrets you have up in your sleeve. Read and Review so the next chapter gets on quicker.  
  
Vokteren: Until next time readers. 


	8. Climbing Air's rock

Vokteren: Finally I'm able to get up chapter eight.  
  
Pikachu: As long as you continue to write I'm happy. I just hope you decide to drop it.  
  
Vokteren: Don't worry. I will continue as long as I get reviews.  
  
Pikachu: By the way, you've got two new reviews. One from Skits which is no big bolt from the blue and one from someone named Aislin.  
  
Vokteren: Two reviewers instead of just Skits? Great, I'll get to work at once.  
  
Pikachu: After you've replied to the reviews.  
  
Aislin: Of course I'll write more. (Seeing that I continue to get reviews)  
  
Skits: DON'T DELETE THAT STORY. It is great. I love that story. No I haven't heard about that site before although I'm not sure why I should need it. I'm sure that I've gotten my sentence structure and grammar right in my story. Anyway I'm really happy that you've taken your time and reviewed almost all of my chapters. I hope that you'll continue to review my story.  
  
Pikachu: Perhaps Skits refer to your reviews. They didn't have the best grammar.  
  
Vokteren: That's because I had less than five minutes to write all the reviews. Anyway it's disclaimer time. May you give us one of your great disclaimers?  
  
Pikachu: Sure I will. "Vokteren does not own Golden Sun or Pokemon. Golden sun and Pokemon are the property of Nintendo. The only thing we own is enough creativity to write this fan fiction."  
  
Vokteren: An action chart and the story continue.  
  
"Verbal communication (or speech)" ¤thoughts¤ [thought transference (or telepathy)] (A/N: Author Note) (P/N: Pika Note)  
  
They had finally reached Airs rock. After Pikachu and Skitty had talked with Eevee and Torchic they had stopped talking with the humans in the group and had instead focused on pushing on towards Airs rock.  
  
They had crossed half of the desert when a sandstorm struck and they had to fight to get to Airs rock. Now they were finally here and sat down to rest. Pikachu and Skitty got together and talked while Isaac called together the others so that they could plan the climb of airs rock.  
  
"In order to climb Airs rock we need a wind adept but that won't be a problem as long as we have Ivan here" Isaac said.  
  
"Can you repeat for me one more time why we are climbing Airs rock?" Garet asked.  
  
"Have you already forgotten that we are here because I perhaps can learn a new psynergy from this mountain?" Ivan said.  
  
"Although we can't be sure about how true the story about amazing power being held here it is still worth a try" Mia said "We can surely climb Airs rock but what about Skitty and the others?"  
  
"We will have to carry them to the top since they don't have as big hands as we do" Isaac said. "Torchic doesn't even have hands"  
  
"Can't we just see how they will do while trying to climb Airs rock?" Garet said. "Perhaps they can reach the top without our help"  
  
"They might be able to do it but I doubt it" said Ivan.  
  
"Let's just start climbing and then we can see if they can follow us without help" Mia stated.  
  
The other three agreed and headed over to Pikachu who watched the other three pokemon play. Pikachu sensed that they approached and turned around.  
  
[What is it?] She said in a calm voice.  
  
"We wondered if you and your friends would be able to climb the mountain without our help" Isaac said.  
  
[Of course we are up to such a task] she replied. [Back home in Viridian we climbed many trees, how much harder can climbing a mountain be?]  
  
A while later high on the mountain.  
  
[Okay so it can be very much harder] Pikachu struggled to get up on the next out spring in the mountain.  
  
"Don't worry, we're soon there" said Mia who were right behind her.  
  
¤Easy for you to say¤ thought Pikachu. ¤You have hands so it is much easier for you¤  
  
Finally they reached the cliff where they sat down to rest. Pikachu were totally pumped since the other pokemon all got to ride in Isaac's and Garet's backpack. Ivan had gone up to the cliff two meters above them to check how much longer before they reached the top.  
  
"Where is Ivan?" asked Isaac who was the last to reach the cliff.  
  
"He went to check how much further before we reach the top" Mia replied.  
  
"He went up there by himself?" Garet asked. "What if he is attacked by monsters?"  
  
[I'm sure he can ward them of on his own] replied Pikachu.  
  
Suddenly they heard something that bore a resemblance to a thunder and when they looked up they saw that whatever had bothered Ivan were most likely knocked silly by a spark plasma.  
  
[What did I tell you?] Pikachu said in with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Okay, I give up. He is able to handle monsters on his own" muttered Garet as he dug in his pockets and took out fifty coins and gave them to Isaac.  
  
"You betted if Ivan where able to ward monsters of on his own?" Mia said astonished. "How could you do something like that?"  
  
Before Isaac where able to answer a round head with blonde hair appears on the edge of the cliff above them.  
  
"We are very close to the top of the mountain but there seems to be some kind of barrier that keeps me from getting higher up" Ivan shouted down to them.  
  
"Okay Ivan. Wait there until we get up." Isaac shouted.  
  
Unfortunately the cliff Ivan was standing on broke itself lose from the mountain and now it came sailing down towards the rest of the group. They were barely able to throw themselves away before the rock landed right where they had been seconds before.  
  
When the dust had lain down they could see that Ivan had been hit by a rock and now lay unconscious on the ground. Mia rushed over to him and quickly confirmed that he was all right. The others sighed with relief.  
  
[Good thing he is all right but how are we supposed to keep climbing with him out cold?] Skitty said.  
  
"Eevee eevee" said eevee to Pikachu. Pikachu's face lit up and he started to explain Eevee's idea to the others.  
  
[We can lift him up from cliff to cliff using ropes. If we tie them to logs that are big enough we can create a board we can lie on and we can pull him up from the next cliff] Pikachu said.  
  
"Should we keep on climbing at all?" Mia said. "Shouldn't we wait for him to regain consciousness?"  
  
"That would be better for Ivan but I'm afraid that we can't let this slow us down too much" Isaac said. "We must get the psynergy here so that we can continue to follow Jenna. I am sure that they have already been here and gotten the psynergy in Airs rock"  
  
[If we are going to do what Eevee suggested we better hurry. I don't know about you but I don't see any trees here except for those dead trees over there] Skitty said.  
  
"That isn't a problem" said Isaac. "Garet can you lend me one of your mars Djinni?"  
  
"Sure" replied Garet as he and Isaac swapped Scorch and Granite.  
  
Isaac headed over to the dead tree and started to glow yellow then slightly green before he unleashed his growth psynergy on the tree. The tree started to grow and five minutes later there was a big tree standing there.  
  
Isaac and Garet swapped back Djinns and Isaac unleashed Flint the Djinni so that he could chop down the tree. With Flint's help he was able to chop the tree down in one hit. Afterwards they made a board that they placed Ivan on. Garet, Isaac, Torchic, Skitty and Eevee got up on the cliff and started to pull it up. Pikachu and Mia stayed down until Ivan had safely arrived up at Isaac and the rest.  
  
When Pikachu came up she started to shiver. She felt dizzy and had to sit down unless she wanted to fall down.  
  
"Are you all right Pikachu?" Mia asked.  
  
[I'm okay] she replied. [I just felt a little dizzy but it's over now]  
  
She got up on her legs and saw that right above them there was a purple tornado similar to the one at the base of the mountain. She was barely able to see the rock sculpture because it was enveloped in a thick mist.  
  
[How are we supposed to remove that steam with Ivan out cold?] Skitty asked.  
  
"I know" said Mia. "Pikachu is a Jupiter adept. Perhaps she can activate the tornado"  
  
[Do you really think so?] Pikachu said. [I haven't used my psynergy except for telepathy]  
  
"Then it is really time for you to practice that psynergy" Garet said. "You can't waste a gift like that"  
  
[Okay] Pikachu said. [I'll try but I doubt I'll be able to do anything with this fog]  
  
She walked up to the tornado and stood before it for a little while before she touched it. The tornado started to glow purple together with Pikachu. Pikachu suddenly started to levitate higher and higher before she floated towards the middle of the tornado. The wind of the tornado started to blow with Pikachu in the center.  
  
The others stood paralyzed while they saw that Pikachu was trapped in the whirlwind. Ivan had regained his consciousness, but when he saw what was happening he almost fainted again.  
  
Pikachu felt as if someone was hitting her with pointy needles with poison and acid on its tip. The pain was almost unbearable when she saw that although the wind stopped she didn't stop spinning. Suddenly she was shot out of the center and landed on the ground, almost sliding of the cliff.  
  
When the others saw that Pikachu was shot out of the whirlwind, the paralyze wore of and they hurried towards her. The next seconds Pikachu registered nothing except for a blur of voices and characters moving towards her. The last thing she heard before she blacked out however was totally clear, "Everything's gonna be alright"  
  
When Pikachu awoke she was at the top of a mountain. The moon shone down at her and the others was fast asleep with one exception. A blue haired girl stared at the sky, thinking about thinks you just had to guess except if you were a Jupiter adept.  
  
[Mia? Mia are you alright?] Pikachu asked her friend.  
  
Mia jumped up and saw right at Pikachu before she jumped at her and hugged her as hard as she could.  
  
[Mia, hard to breathe, you squeeze, too tight]  
  
"Sorry Pikachu" she said while loosening her grip on her friend. "I'm just happy that you're awake. I'm so sorry for getting you into this"  
  
[Into what?] Pikachu was totally confused.  
  
"It was my fault that you got that psynergy pulse through you. If I hadn't suggested that you could use your psynergy at the stone this wouldn't have happened" Mia answered, her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
[Don't worry, I'm alright and I was able to break the mist barrier. Someone had to do it after all] She replied, shifting her eyes from Mia's to the sky. [Isn't the moon beautiful?]  
  
Mia looked up at the sky and replied with a sorrow smile. "Yes, it's beautiful. Tomorrow night it is going to be a full moon and that is my favorite. Those nights are filled with mystic"  
  
The stared at the moon for awhile until Pikachu couldn't hold herself longer; she had to ask Mia a question that had bothered her since she woke up.  
  
[Why have you camped here at the top of the mountain?] Pikachu asked. [Weren't you supposed to finish Airs rock before nightfall?]  
  
"We tried but a strange force stopped Ivan from using his whirlwind psynergy on the purple tornado so we have to climb back down" she said.  
  
[Can't I try once before we go back down tomorrow?] Pikachu asked [I do have a feeling about what Ivan have done wrong]  
  
"If you really want, but if something like that whirlwind happens again I'll cast glacier on you and scold at you for making me worry about you, then I'll apologize what I did" Mia told her friend.  
  
[Don't worry about that. I promise I'll be careful] Pikachu replied  
  
Mia and Pikachu smiled at each other before they went to sleep. Pikachu couldn't wait till the next day, where she was going to show them what she learned from the rock.  
  
Vokteren: Yes, I'm finished with another chapter; I hope that this chapter is as good as the others.  
  
Pikachu: Read and Reviews are accepted with thanks. Didn't you have anything you wanted to say to the readers?  
  
Vokteren: Yes I have. Since I have free from school this week I'll make one chapter each day from Monday to Wednesday. On Thursday we go on a little vacation so i can't promise a chapter but I'll try.  
  
Pikachu: I can't wait to hit the slopes. Until next time readers. 


	9. Two new adepts

Vokteren: Are you ready for a new chapter Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: Sure I am. I actually started to worry if you were going to write a chapter today.  
  
Vokteren: Of course I'm going to write a new chapter. I promised that didn't I?  
  
Pikachu: Yes but you started so late.  
  
Vokteren: Is 14:22 late?  
  
Pikachu: No  
  
Vokteren: Then why did you say that I started late.  
  
Pikachu: Because, umm, because you haven't gotten any reviews.  
  
Vokteren: And? I didn't expect it either. After all I uploaded last chapter yesterday.  
  
Pikachu: Start the story before you get mad ok?  
  
Vokteren: After you have done the disclaimer.  
  
Pikachu: "We don't own any part of Golden Sun or Pokemon. We do however own a character that appears in this story"  
  
Vokteren: An action chart then a story.  
  
"Verbal communication" ¤what is in the mind¤ [thought transference] (A/N: Author note) (P/N: Pika Note)  
  
It was early in the morning. The sun was slowly climbing over the mountain and a golden light bathed the peak of Air's Rock. Four humans and four creatures called pokemon slept heavily on the peak. A curios vermin, an animal with blue body, with belly and something that resembles wings as ears, came out from behind a rock with his hand staff. (P/N: We know that there aren't vermin on Air's Rock but they look like Marill so we used them anyway.)  
  
He ran between the humans while trying to find out what strange creatures that visited his home. He slowly approached the brown creature that bore a resemblance to a fox and carefully touched it with his hand staff. The fox only mumbled a little and pushed the vermin away with one of its front paws. The vermin started to poke a boy with blonde hair and got the same response.  
  
¤What are these strange lazy creatures?¤ the vermin thought to himself.  
  
He started to search through a bag when he heard a sound. He looked out of the bag and could swear that there was someone missing now. He stared around but couldn't find anyone awake so he continued wrecking havoc in the bag until he found some apples. He took his hand staff and pierced the apples with it. Satisfied by his find he got out of the bag and pulled his hand staff with him.  
  
He had almost got his hand out when he heard someone behind him say [Marill? What are you doing here?]  
  
The vermin turned around and found a yellow creature with red chins and a black nose staring at him. The vermin got panic and started running in circles before he crashed into the creature and fell over unconscious. The creature rushed towards a backpack and pulled out a bottle of water.  
  
The creature sprinkled the bottle's content over the vermin and it awoke with a start. When the vermin saw the creature it panicked again but this time it didn't run around like a cat that has just got out of the washing machine. Instead it grabbed his hand staff, which was full of apples, and used it to punch the creature out of the way before dashing for his den, leaving an utterly confused Pikachu and a half awake Mia.  
  
"What happened here Pikachu?" Mia asked.  
  
[It was just a creature that looked like someone I know. it grabbed a few apples before it hid behind those rocks.] Pikachu answered while pointing towards a pile of rocks.  
  
"Oh, nothing worse" said Mia with a hint of laughter in her voice. "We better wake the others so we can try your theory, whatever that is"  
  
[I'll do it Mia. I can do it quicker alone than with your help] Pikachu proclaimed. When he saw the puzzled face Mia gave him he added [It'll be a snap. Just walk to the purple tornado sculpture]  
  
Mia did as she was told but she still wondered how Pikachu could wake everyone up alone quicker than the two of them together. She quickly got an answer on that when she saw Pikachu glowing slightly yellow before unleashing one of her electric attacks.  
  
Everyone in the camp awoke with a start and stared at Pikachu with looks you don't like to get.  
  
"What on earth are you doing Pikachu?" screamed Garet at the yellow mouse. He was far from happy by being awakened in such a way.  
  
[Waking you up, what else?] Pikachu replied with a mischievous grin. [Come on, if we are going to explore Air's Rock we better hurry]  
  
"We have decided that we are not going to do it after all" Isaac began. "We don't find any entrance to the mountain"  
  
[I know a way] Pikachu said [If you all just move away from the center and the tornado]  
  
The others did as they were told although they doubted that Pikachu were able to do what they were unable to. Yesterday they had steered clear from the tornado since they all remembered what had happened yesterday. Pikachu walked up to the tornado but before he could do what he intended to do Mia had stopped him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mia shouted. "Don't you remember what happened last time you touched a tornado?"  
  
[I do, but I also know what I did wrong. I'm not supposed to touch the tornado] Pikachu replied, and before they could do anything to stop her she casted whirlwind on the tornado.  
  
Suddenly the sky darkened, Torchic opened her mouth to say something but stopped when a powerful lightning bolt struck the ground and created a big hole in the ground. When the light faded they saw that there was a door leading down and into the mountain.  
  
"How did you do that?" Garet asked in awe.  
  
[Easy] responded Pikachu. [The purple tornado and the rocks down at ground level both amplify wind psynergy, which means that if Isaac hadn't been in such a rush Ivan wouldn't need to cast Tempest all the time. He could just cast whirlwind on the rocks and we would have been up here much quicker]  
  
"But how do you know this?" Mia wondered.  
  
[I'm not sure, but I think it was something with that tornado right below us] replied Pikachu.  
  
[Can't we just get going?] Skitty asked. [I'm eager to explore Air's Rock]  
  
The others agreed and they entered Air's Rock. After a little bit of walking they came to a room containing a big statue similar to the smaller ones they saw outside. As they searched through the room they found that yet another one of those tornados were placed here. They agreed back and forth if they should activate it but no one were so happy about that after what had happened last time so they voted against.  
  
They found that far below them there was another big statue and a tornado so they wondered if they should head down the slide or climb down. The boys wanted to slide down but the girls didn't so they got a little stuck until they got a compromise. The boys should slide down first and then they should get anything soft they could find to make the landing softer for the girls.  
  
After ten minutes they were all downstairs, a little battered but nothing serious. They walked down a stairway on the northern edge of the room and came to a room with turquoise crystal walls and a big crystal in the center. Skitty was the first to the rock and found out that it was a psynergy stone.  
  
She turned to the others and said, [Do you think we should let Torchic and Eevee touch this psynergy stone?]  
  
[Since we are in Air's Rock they are most likely to become Jupiter adepts and that do we already have two of, me and Ivan. But it is eventually their choice] Pikachu said.  
  
"What do you want?" Ivan said facing Eevee and Torchic.  
  
They talked together for a little while before they turned around and ran towards the psynergy rock in a race to see who first became an adept.  
  
"I guess this means that they want to become adepts right away" Isaac said.  
  
Eevee was the first one to reach the stone and when he touched it a blue like light flowed out of the stone and into Eevee. The same happened to Torchic although this time the color of the light was red like. When the light dimmed out they lay on the ground seemingly unconscious, but they quickly got up on their feet.  
  
[That was...cool] a voice very much like Eevee's said.  
  
[Yes] said a voice that reminded them of Torchic's. [It feels pretty strange being able to talk through minds]  
  
[And being able to twist an element into whatever you like? It is just amazing] said Eevee.  
  
"It seems as though they get pleasure from their new powers" Ivan said.  
  
"Yes, but I wonder why the light from the psynergy stone was red and blue" Garet said.  
  
[Perhaps because Eevee became a water adept and Torchic a fire adept] told Skitty the others.  
  
"How do you know that?" said a confused Isaac. "I can't feel what kind of adept a person is before they show any of their power"  
  
"Then you didn't pay attention" said Ivan. "They show their source of power when they use telepathy although the signal is much weaker"  
  
Isaac opened his mouth as if to say something but before he could say anything they heard a strange sound from the room with the statue that lay on the floor. They rushed up and saw that the smaller statue weren't grey any longer, it was brown and it blew out strong whirlwinds that went up towards the hole they had jumped down through.  
  
"What do you think has happened here Ivan?" Isaac asked his blonde friend.  
  
"I'm not sure but it seems that there has been someone here and activated the small statue. It seems as if we are supposed to ride it up" Ivan answered.  
  
[It looks fun] said Eevee. [I want to be first]  
  
[Don't worry Eevee] Skitty said. [There should be enough space for all of us to travel at once]  
  
[Then what are we waiting for? The sun? Let's take the elevator] said Pikachu, smiling as if she had won a lottery.  
  
"Okay, let's go everyone" Garet said. The others looked at him too see if he was going to say something more, but when it didn't come they just headed to the statue.  
  
They waited for a whirlwind to blow before they got on the statue, so they could be sure that everyone traveled together. While they were traveling up Ivan saw a door in the mountain and told the others about what he saw. They looked at the door but could only catch a short glimpse of it before another whirlwind sent them of course and onto a cliff.  
  
When they recovered from the shock they saw that they had landed on the cliff that was closest to the door. They jumped off the floor and onto their feet. Whatever that had caused that whirlwind had done them a favor. They jumped on the floating rocks and entered the door.  
  
When they entered the room they saw that in the center there was an island floating on something that they couldn't classify. They didn't care about it before they got to the center and saw that the path they had used to come here had vanished. They got a little apprehensive but figured that had to wait.  
  
"Do you think I should touch that rock Isaac?" Ivan asked.  
  
Isaac opened his mouth to say something but he was cut short by a different voice that said "I'm sorry but I can't let you touch the rock yet"  
  
"Who said that?" Mia asked out in the air.  
  
A young boy with brown colored skin came out from behind the stone slate at the top of the stairs and looked down at them.  
  
"I did" said the boy; his voice was calm, compassionate and kind, yet also demanding and forceful. "I cannot give you the secret of Air's Rock yet"  
  
"And what are you going to do, hm? Beat us up?" Garet said with anger and disgust. Who did this boy think he was?  
  
"Perhaps" said the boy simply.  
  
Suddenly the boy started to glow in a bright white light before letting out a powerful flash. When the light were gone there was no one left in the room.  
  
Vokteren: Let's stop now. I think we have done a great job Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: Finally. My fingers hurt.  
  
Vokteren: I can't wait till tomorrow; a new day means a new chapter.  
  
Pikachu: I don't understand where you get your energy from, but it is certainty not from the reviews. (Angry glare at everyone who doesn't review this story)  
  
Vokteren: Actually you're wrong. Skits' reviews are the source of my energy.  
  
Pikachu: Whatever. Read and Review unless you want a not to pleasant surprise.  
  
Vokteren: Stop being so mean. 


	10. A mysterious challenger

Vokteren: Is everything ready Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: Let's see: Clean your room, check. Make dinner, check. Write story, not check.  
  
Vokteren: That is what we are going to do now, silly.  
  
Pikachu: I'm not silly.  
  
Vokteren: I know. Should we start the story?  
  
Pikachu: Sure. I'll do the disclaimer now since you haven't gotten any reviews. "We don't own Golden Sun or Pokemon, but we do own the mysterious boy in this story"  
  
Vokteren: Let's start the story.  
  
"Verbal communication" ¤in mind¤ [thought transference] (A/N: Author Note) (P/N: Pika Note)  
  
When the light dimmed Garet could see that he was on a road made of white bricks. This road floated high in the air over a plane covered with green grass. The sun shone on them from right above and there wasn't a cloud on the sky. The other adepts were already awake and admired the beautiful sight.  
  
"Where do you think we are?" Mia asked Isaac.  
  
"I don't know but wherever it is I don't think it is real" he replied  
  
"I agree" said Garet. "This place is to beautiful to be made naturally"  
  
[It doesn't matter where we are now, what that matter is that we start moving] Torchic said in a worried voice.  
  
[Why?] Skitty asked.  
  
Torchic didn't need to reply because now the others saw it too. The road was collapsing behind them. They turned around and ran as fast as they could. It seemed as if they were able to outrun the collapsing road when suddenly Ivan fell on the ground, holding his hands on his head.  
  
"My mind" he shouted.  
  
"What is it? Ahhh" Isaac collapsed on the ground too.  
  
"Some...thing...is...attacking...my...mind" Isaac managed to say  
  
"Quick Garet" Mia shouted. "We must carry them and run"  
  
Garet picked up Isaac and Mia did her best to carry Ivan. Pikachu came running back and told them that there seemed to be a strange stone circle not to far away but that they had to hurry if they were to get to it before the collapsing ground. She told them that what had attacked Ivan and Isaac had tried to attack her to, but she was able to resist it.  
  
Mia and Garet ran as quick as they could while carrying a person. They could see the stone circle when the collapsing road suddenly stopped. Instead what had attacked Ivan and Isaac now tried to take them all down. It seemed as if it was one being that made the road collapse and attacked their mind.  
  
Almost everyone fell for the mind attack but they got back quickly when they realized that the pain was in their mind and not from the outside. Skitty was the first to get back to reality and she saw that the sky was different. Thick clouds came in from all directions and they were sparkling with electricity.  
  
Eevee was the next to wake up and together they dragged Ivan closer to the stone circle. Mia and Torchic woke up next and started pulling Isaac into the circle. Finally Pikachu and Garet came back to their senses and struggled to the stone circle. When they were two meters from the circle the road began collapsing again.  
  
Pikachu and Garet tried to get to the stone circle but to no avail. They were right by the edge when the ground under them disappeared. Garet was able to grab the ledge and Pikachu clung to Garet's foot. Mia and Eevee rushed and tried to pull them up. They managed to do so by a tiny margin.  
  
When Garet had gotten over the shock he headed over to Ivan and Isaac. They were still in pain but it seemed weaker now. Mia placed her hand on Ivan's head and glowed slightly blue. A ply fairy appeared and sprinkled some healing power on Ivan, making him awake with a start.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure but it appears as if someone or something attacked your mind" Garet said. Mia had gone to see if she could do something with Isaac.  
  
"I remember now" Ivan said. "I also remember a voice in my head, but I'm not sure what it said"  
  
"It's okay Ivan. What that matters is that you are alright" said Mia. She had given up trying to awaken Isaac.  
  
[I'm not sure if everything is okay] said Eevee. [The storm clouds are getting closer and I don't like that rumbling sound]  
  
Eevee was right. There was a rumbling sound and now the ground shock as if someone used Quake Sphere. Isaac had awoken but it couldn't be him because he was barely able to stand on his feet. Suddenly the ground disappeared into nothing and they fell down towards the grass covered ground below them.  
  
However, before they got so far a hole appeared on the grass ground and a white slide materialized below them. They all landed on the top of the slide with a big dump and started slide down into the hole. On the other side of the hole there waited a spectacular sight. They saw everything they had experienced earlier in their life fly past them as small flashbacks.  
  
When the ride was finished a new hole opened and they landed on an arena made of rock. There were no walls around the arena, only the same substance they had seen in the room with the slate in. There came a bright flash, and the boy they had seen in the room with the stone slate appeared before them.  
  
"You have done a great job getting so far, let's see how much further you get" the boy said.  
  
"You think we are afraid of you?" Garet said.  
  
"No" was the answer.  
  
¤How could this boy think he could fight them alone?¤ Isaac thought  
  
"Just wait and see Isaac" The boy said.  
  
"How?" Isaac said.  
  
The boy ignored what Isaac said and closed his two brown hands, leaving a hole that was about the size of his thumb. A purple light shot out of his hands and the light shaped itself into something that looked like a long stick. When the light dimmed they could see that he indeed held a staff.  
  
"You think that a puny little stick will help you against our swords?" Garet said insultingly.  
  
"Yes" again he answered short and constant.  
  
This made Garet angry. How could a stick help him against something as strong as steel? He dashed towards the boy to strike him. The boy saw him coming and just stood there, waiting. Right when Garet was about to strike he tossed his staff into the air, opened his hands, ducked under the blow from Garet, grabbed his arm and tossed him so he spun around and landed on his back.  
  
The others were shocked. How could a boy younger than Ivan toss Garet so easily? That boy was extremely skilled. Isaac was the next who tried. Instead of dashing wildly at him he approached slowly, waiting for the boy to make his move. The boy just stood there and followed Isaac with his eyes.  
  
Finally Isaac tried to strike the boy. He lifted his sword so he could do a vertical strike on the boys shoulder. If he hit, the boy would be unable to use his right arm and that would give him the advantage. However this did not happen. Right before Isaac hit the boy grabbed his sword on a sharp edge, twisted it out of his hands and tossed it away.  
  
Isaac was awestruck by what he saw so he left himself open for attack. He shouldn't have done that. The boy grabbed him in the arm and slid into his feet, making him take a 360 degrees before he landed face down on the floor.  
  
Garet had gotten back on his feet and approached the boy from behind, but the boy just turned around right before Garet tried to punch him from behind, ducked, and grabbed him before jumping up, spinning around and releasing Garet with a kick in the stomach.  
  
In the meanwhile the others had found out that it was no use trying to attack him up close, so they had to turn it around. If they continued to fight on his premises they would surely loose. They had found out a great method of attacking and now they went through it again.  
  
"Okay, everyone is clear on what they are going to do?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yes" Ivan confirmed. "You summon Nereid and Pikachu use her electric power to power up your attack, me and Eevee distract him and Torchic and Skitty use any possible psynergy they have"  
  
[Let's hurry] Pikachu said. [If we wait much longer he will be finished with Garet and Isaac and then we will be two shorter]  
  
They all agreed to what Pikachu said and began what they had planned. Eevee used Rollout, but the boy just jumped away from the rolling fox, unfortunately he jumped right into Ivan's Spark Plasma. The blue and white sparks sent him flying backwards closer to the edge.  
  
Mia unleashed Fizz and Sprits on Isaac and Garet so they became better. Then she used the power of the two Djinn and summoned Nereid on the boy while Pikachu used thunder to make Nereid's water electric. This knocked him further towards the edge, leaving him soaking wet and covered with scorch marks.  
  
Finally Torchic and Skitty unleashed Ragnarok and Heat Wave on him. The force of the combined impact knocked him of the edge. They heard a splash when he hit the matter that this arena floated over.  
  
"Did we beat him?" Garet said.  
  
"I think so" said Isaac while drawing his sword of the ground. "I still can't believe what that boy did. I haven't seen anyone being able to do something like it. I hit him with full force in his hand and it didn't even change color. Even the Fusion Dragon got a wound after a cut from my sword"  
  
"I can't tell why but he was unquestionably odd" Mia said.  
  
Suddenly the boy appeared over the edge again but this time he didn't look like battling.  
  
"I acknowledge your strength" He said in a mature voice. "You can learn the secrets of Air's Rock now"  
  
After that there was a bright flash and they were back in the room with the stone slate.  
  
"Should we touch the rock now Isaac?" Ivan asked  
  
"What does it say on the rock?"  
  
[Wielder of winds might, something about touching the stone and something about seeing the truth] Pikachu said.  
  
"That sounds just like Reveal" Ivan said disappointed. "It seems that we have climbed Air's Rock for nothing"  
  
[Wrong Ivan] Pikachu said. [I can't use Reveal so then why can't I learn it before we leave?]  
  
"I see no reason why not" Isaac said. "Go on and touch the rock"  
  
Pikachu touched the rock and the light around them dimmed. Small orbs of light appeared from the stone slate as Pikachu and the slate started floating in the air. The light orbs circled into Pikachu. There was a bright flash and then it was over. Pikachu had learned Reveal. Isaac casted Retreat twice so they got out of there quickly and they started to head back to Madra. Ten minutes after they had left Air's Rock a group of four people came to Air's Rock. The group consisted of a red haired girl, a boy with black hair in a ponytail, a young girl who bore a resemblance to Ivan and an old man whit grey hair.  
  
Vokteren: Finally this chapter is finished.  
  
Pikachu: You've used ten chapters just to tell a story between Mikasalla and Air's Rock. I have a feeling this story won't quit for a long time.  
  
Vokteren: Maybe, maybe not. At least I'm finished with Air's Rock now.  
  
Pikachu: Read and Review unless you want this story's quality to drop. 


	11. A mysterious sight

Vokteren: Time for another chapter.  
  
Pikachu: What do you plan to write today?  
  
Vokteren: Wait and see. Do the disclaimer please. I haven't gotten any reviews.  
  
Pikachu: "We don't own Golden Sun or Pokemon"  
  
"Speech" ¤Thought¤ [Telepathy] (A/N: Author Note) (P/N: Pika Note)  
  
It was a bright and sunny day. Yesterday there had been a torrent of rain and now the world seemed greener and more alive in the rushing wind that blew through the trees and along the grass covered ground. Flowers grew beautifully on the open fields and the trees provided a gentle shelter against the bright rays of the sun.  
  
Nearby eight characters worked on an impressive boat. The boat had a high tower in the middle and looked overall sturdy. A young boy and a girl with blue hair picked berries that were growing on plants nearby. A pink cat played with a brown fox and a red chicken. Two boys, one with orange hair and one with red hair that stood straight up, Carried their baggage onto the ship. The final character was a yellow mouse that stood on the top of the tower on the ship. She was placed there so she could keep a look out for Jenna and her group.  
  
"Can you tell me again why you want us to sail to Madra, Isaac?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Because if Jenna has a ship we must follow her by sea and the Madrans may know if she has one" Isaac answered.  
  
"I still don't get why Jenna keeps avoiding us" Garet said.  
  
[We won't get an answer to that before we meet her and we don't know when that may be] Pikachu said.  
  
"At least we know that they are heading for Jupiter lighthouse first. We have the Mars star so they have to face us before they can light Mars lighthouse" Mia said.  
  
[Are we gonna set sail soon?] Eevee said. [I can't wait to travel with a ship. It looks so fun]  
  
"Sometimes it is fun, but it isn't fun when we sail into a storm" Mia said.  
  
"It was a bit scary when we got caught in that tidal wave. That wave knocked our boat from the eastern sea and into the western sea" Ivan told the four pokemon.  
  
"Still that was just pure luck. Jupiter lighthouse lies in the western sea so if Jenna has a ship we can just head to Jupiter lighthouse and wait for her there" Garet said.  
  
[Why don't you just head over there right away?] Torchic asked  
  
"Because it would be better if we could catch up with her before she reached Jupiter lighthouse" Isaac answered.  
  
"Can't we continue this discussion after we have visited Madra?" Mia asked.  
  
"OK Mia. Get onboard everyone, we leave immediately" Isaac said, trying to sound like a captain of some great galleon.  
  
The others boarded and they sailed, or rather floated, towards Madra. When they arrived at the shore nearest Madra there was a great commotion of people who came and admired the boat they sailed in. When they got on land they were greeted by a man who looked about twenty years old. This young man was the mayor of Madra.  
  
The pokemon stayed behind in the ship. Someone had to keep an eye on it so close to a town. When the others arrived at Madra the mayor asked them about almost anything you can think of, but the towns elder put him to halt.  
  
"You must give these travelers a little break son" the old man said.  
  
"But they came in a ship that looked exactly like Piers' ship" the mayor replied.  
  
"Did you say that someone else have visited this village? And that this person has a ship just like ours?" Isaac asked.  
  
"Yes, he was falsely imprisoned for the pirate Briggs crimes" the mayor answered. "We can continue this conversation in my house"  
  
At the mayor's home Ivan and friends told about how they had met each other, about how they had chased Saturos and Menardi to Imil and then across Angara to Gondowan and Venus lighthouse, how they had defeated Saturos and Menardi atop the lighthouse and how they had seen Sheba and Felix jump down from the lighthouse and how they now where searching for Jenna and Kraden.  
  
After that the mayor told about how they first had met Jenna, Sheba, Kraden and Felix when they saved them from dehydration in Yampi desert, how they had captured Briggs and his men, how they had helped with Madra's new ship and that they were following Piers into Gondowan.  
  
After they had talked they answered questions neither Piers nor Jenna and her friends had time to tell. They demonstrated psynergy for the Madras and before they left Mia tried to give away her frost jewel, but was persuaded to keep it. When they got back on their ship the pokemon told them that they had seen someone that looked just like Sheba in the cliffs.  
  
"Are you sure it was Sheba?" Isaac asked  
  
[At least she was very similar, she had white and purple clothes and blond hair] Eevee said.  
  
"It must have been Sheba. I can't think of any other fourteen year old girl that would climb these cliffs" Ivan resonated.  
  
"We should sail to Gondowan then" Isaac said.  
  
Mia used the black orb to direct their ship west towards Gondowan, but they hadn't sailed for long when a storm came from east, west and south, forcing them towards the Gondowan cliffs. When they entered the cliffs they found that there was no way they could escape. To the north were reefs and to the south was a storm. When the storm catched up with them it pushed them towards the reefs.  
  
"We are trapped" Garet shouted. "There is no way we can get through this storm and we can't head north"  
  
"Don't worry Garet, I have an idea" Ivan said. "I can channel the storm so it can get us over the reefs but that traps us in the eastern sea so now you have to make a choice Isaac. Should we fight the storm and stay or should we let it carry us to the eastern sea?"  
  
Isaac hesitated a second before answering "Let's go to the eastern sea. It would be foolish of us to stay here"  
  
Just when Isaac had finished that the storm came. The wind howled and the rain felt like small whips across their face. Ivan stood at the top of the ship and focused all of his psynergy onto a powerful wind that would lift the ship over the reefs and onto the other side. He was able to do it, but the wind blew him of the ships top and he landed hard on the deck. Before he blacked out he was barely able to hear a cry for help.  
  
(Ivan's mind) ¤Dark, it's so dark. Where am I? I remember that I was on the ship so where am I now? Could Mia and the others have carried me here? Why can't I hear anything? It can't be this quiet, it is never this quiet¤  
  
Ivan struggled to his feet and looked around. He couldn't see anything and he couldn't hear anything. He shouted but didn't get any response. Suddenly he saw a girl with yellow skin and an aura that gleamed in seven different colors. He could barely hear that she was chanting a slow and sad tone.  
  
"Hey you, over there" Ivan shouted at the girl.  
  
She stopped and turned towards him with a smile. Suddenly she started laughing and ran in the opposite direction of Ivan. He followed after and saw that she ran towards three other persons. They were standing in a bright area in this everlasting darkness. When he got close he could see the four persons facing him. He looked over them from left to right.  
  
First he saw a boy with white skin and black hair. He had coal black eyes and held a white staff with a black orb placed on top. He wore black clothes except for a white circlet with black opals in it and a snake on the front. He saw that a black matter flowed around him but he didn't seem to bother. He had a warm and welcoming smile.  
  
Second was the yellow girl. She saw that her hair was in many different colors, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet although he couldn't specific any true color as they seemed to change all the time. She wore a lime green long skirt and lemon yellow socks. She had a red sweater and a violet headband. Her shoes were orange and she had a blue and an indigo armband on each hand. She seemed as if she laughed at him of something but he couldn't be totally sure.  
  
The third one was a girl with reddish skin and long black hair. She wore clothes made out of silk, guessed Ivan. The clothes were wrapped gently around her arms and legs and were firm around her body. She was barefoot and held something that looked like a mini figure of Ivan although it also looked like a music note. Whoever had made it hadn't been careful. Her eyes were ruby red and she looked like she had a hard time not opening her mouth.  
  
The last one was a boy with brown skin and short black hair. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with a picture of the elemental stars and long green shorts. He held a staff twice his length and had a gold circlet decorated with pictures of Djinn on his head. He had a smile that was something between surprise and satisfaction. Ivan was sure that he had seen him somewhere before.  
  
They talked together but Ivan couldn't hear what they talked about. He tried to get their attention in any way he could. He talked, he shouted and he used spark plasma but nothing seemed to work. Finally they stopped talking and they turned towards him. The two boys nodded at the girls before they again shifted their attention to Ivan.  
  
"Finally" Ivan said. "Can you guys please tell me where I am and why I am here?"  
  
The boys completely ignored Ivan and instead started to glow slightly. The pale looking boy held out his hand and black matter formed inside there. He threw the black matter directly at Ivan but instead of hitting him it landed on the floor with a soft bump. The black matter spread out and completely covered the pale boy before it just disappeared. The black boy just jumped high up before disappearing.  
  
Now Ivan was left with the two girls who discussed about something. This time Ivan was able to hear colorful and musical. Finally it seemed as if they had come to an agreement. They snapped their fingers and a moment later Ivan could hear music playing in the background, another snap and he stood on a rainbow, yet another snap and he could see stars raining down from yellow and green clouds. Now, Ivan was sure he had gone insane.  
  
The girls now faced him. The yellow colored girl smiled at him before he saw a rainbow blow around her and the next moment she was gone. The red girl opened her mouth and now Ivan could hear that she was singing. She seemed to dance a little before she just vanished. The world around Ivan started to become blurred. He heard a female voice shout and then. (End Ivan's Mind)  
  
"Ivan, wake up. You're having a nightmare" Mia looked worriedly on the young boy who finally opened his eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" Ivan asked.  
  
[You are on the ship, remember. You got knocked out could when you fell down from the tower during the storm] said the little fox named Eevee.  
  
"Oh, okay" Ivan said. "Where are the others?"  
  
[They headed towards Kibombo and search for Piers there]  
  
"They are coming back now and judging by their looks it didn't work out to well" Mia said.  
  
Mia was right. Isaac came aboard and just told them that they were heading for Piers ship, immediately. When Ivan tried to ask him about what had happened he just gave him a poisonous look. When they were almost there Garet entered Isaac's cabin.  
  
"We are there soon" Garet said.  
  
"Good" Isaac replied. "I hope we get there before they leave"  
  
"Isaac, why were you so angry at Ivan? He didn't do anything" Garet said  
  
"Garet, can you close the door please?" Garet obeyed and sat on the bed with Isaac.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" Garet asked.  
  
"Garet, what I'm about to tell now must no one else get to know. I only tell you this because you are my best friend. Ok?" Garet nodded and Isaac continued "I wasn't angry at him it is just that now we were so close to catch up with her and then I let her wash away again"  
  
"You love Jenna, that's why you are putting yourself through this. Am I right or am I right?" Garet said  
  
"You are perfectly right Garet. I am just so worried about her and I let my frustration of losing her go on Ivan because he was the closest one" Isaac said.  
  
"I understand your problem but you can't just sit here and pity yourself. Ivan isn't too happy. You made him feel guilty and he has been down since we left Gondowan. I think you should apologize" Garet said.  
  
Isaac understood and moved towards the door when it smashed open. Mia stood there red in her face with anger.  
  
"Garet, how could you leave the steering to Ivan? You know he isn't strong enough to keep a steady course and now we have lost sight of Piers ship" Mia said while gasping for breath  
  
Garet became redder than his hair and rushed up on the deck with Mia and Isaac in tow. He was barely able to see Piers ship sail in the horizon when he saw Ivan coming to him.  
  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't keep a steady course but I know where they are headed" Ivan said.  
  
"Where?" Isaac and Garet asked.  
  
They are headed for...  
  
Vokteren: Chapter eleven is finished. Now I can take a four days break.  
  
Pikachu: You have gotten a review from Skits while you wrote. You should answer it.  
  
Skits: Thanks for reviewing our chapter. We hope you review this chapter too.  
  
Pikachu: Where are they headed?  
  
Vokteren: That is up to the readers to decide. Rainbow or shadow is the keywords. If you want Gaia's rock vote shadow and if you want Aqua's rock vote rainbow.  
  
Pikachu: Now you have a reason to review so review. 


	12. Confusion around Aqua Island

Vokteren: I'm sorry that it has taken a long time before this chapter but I just couldn't get access to the computer.  
  
Pikachu: And the few times you got it you didn't write on the story.  
  
Vokteren: Pikachu? Can't you tell me about what reviews we have gotten?  
  
Pikachu: Ok. (checks then comes back) We've gotten three reviews. Two from Zero Quickblade and one, chouchwithslightlybadgrammarcouch, from Lise.  
  
Vokteren: Don't be so rude. You didn't need to mention that. Anyway, where is this chapter going to take place?  
  
Pikachu: At aqua Rock. Only one vote and that was on Rainbow.  
  
Vokteren: Ok. I'll just answer the reviews and then the story starts.  
  
Zero Quickblade: Thanks for voting. I'm happy that my story suited your taste. I hope that you'll continue to review.  
  
Lise: Thanks for reviewing my story. I hope you get time to finish reading it soon.  
  
Pikachu: "We don't own Golden Sun or Pokemon but we do "own" a girl they meet in this chapter"  
  
"Verbal communication" ¤thoughts¤ [thought transference] (A/N: Author Note) (P/N: Pika Note)  
  
"They are headed for either Apojii Islands or Aqua Island right south of it. I'm not totally sure seeing that it is about five days travel there but I'm sure they'll head for Apojii Islands first" Ivan answered.  
  
"Great work Ivan. Thanks a lot. Oh, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was just so disappointed to find out that they had left right before we got there and I let out my anger at you. I'm really sorry" Isaac said, before turning to Garet and scolding him for giving the tiller to Ivan. Ivan just gave Isaac a short thank before running below deck, wisely avoiding getting caught in a discussion between Isaac and Garet.  
  
Mia also knew that she should disappear so she headed to the other side of the ship, where Torchic and Skitty had fallen asleep by the gentle Rocking of the ship. She had hoped to follow Ivan because he was shouting in his sleep. She couldn't make out much from what she heard except that he had seen four young children, two girls and two boys, which were dissimilar and comparable at the same time.  
  
On the top of the tower that was in the middle of the ship, two small creatures talked together while helping the other to take a look over the edge. Right now the yellow mouse where holding the brown fox up while the fox, known as Eevee, looked after any sign of land. Finally Pikachu couldn't take any more and collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. She wasn't used to doing things that required physical strength. Eevee sat down beside her and let Pikachu rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
[This is so exciting] Eevee said. [I've always dreamt about sailing in a ship but I'd never imagined that it would be like this]  
  
[Personally I've had a little more excitement over the couple days than I think I can handle] Pikachu replied.  
  
[Pikachu?]  
  
[Hm?]  
  
[I just wondered why you haven't told the humans what I told you. You know, what I said when we first met. I said you could do it.] Eevee's eyes were glittering in the bright sun as he stared at his friend, waiting for her answer.  
  
Pikachu took a deep breath and replied. [I don't want to confuse them. What you told me was both shocking and confusing. It was hard enough to believe that you were just playing with that Dino, but if I told them that she saved you and Torchic from one of her own kind they will surely think that I've gone mad]  
  
[But what I told you is true. She did save us right before that monster ate us, she took care of us and she was quite friendly with us. Although I also overheard her say that she shouldn't have saved us. She said that by saving us she could have brought about the end of the world as we know it. She didn't know that we heard what she said but she sounded sad. She talked about how she should have been more on her guard. But that was all I heard before I fell asleep from exhaustion.] Eevee said.  
  
[How can saving you bring about the end of the world? I just] she stopped when she heard that someone was coming up the stairs.  
  
"Here you are" said the blue haired girl named Mia. "I've looked everywhere on the ship for you, although I should have known that you'd be here"  
  
[Do you know where we are going to sail? I hope it is Gaia Rock and Izumo because that place sounds cool] Pikachu replied enthusiastic.  
  
"Sorry, we are sailing to Aqua Island and Apojii Islands first. Ivan said that was where Jenna, Sheba, Piers, Kraden and Felix are headed" Mia replied but quickly added that they were going to visit Gaia Rock when she saw the disappointed look on Pikachu's face.  
  
[Mia, can't you lift me up so that I can see around? I want to be the first one to catch a glimpse of Aqua Rock] Eevee ran around Mia's feet so she could pick him up.  
  
Mia laughed and explained that they wouldn't reach Aqua Rock before five days later, but she picked him up anyway. Pikachu headed down to the deck with the help of Zephyr the Jupiter Djinni. Zephyr had agreed to help the pokemon up and down from the tower and now she used her wind psynergy to blow Pikachu carefully down. Pikachu went down to her cabin and thought about the new information she had acquired.  
  
¤How can Eevee and Torchic end the world? It doesn't make sense, although Torchic can be a bit violent at times she would never do something like bringing forth an Apocalypse¤ Pikachu thought about that until she finally fell asleep.  
  
The next days were pretty much the same. Isaac and Garet did three things, ate, slept and kept a steady course. Ivan avoided the others as much as possible because he didn't want any questions about his weird dream. Mia tried to get Ivan alone so that she could talk to him about his dream, but she didn't have any success. Skitty and Torchic slept most of the time since they didn't have much to do and they couldn't stay awake with the gentle rocking of the ship. Eevee either sent monsters stupid enough to board the ship flying, or he rushed around trying to make time pass. Pikachu did all the cooking and since she was a vegetarian herself she only made vegetarian food, much to Garet's dismay. He complained until Pikachu said that if he didn't like her food then she didn't need to make him food. He kept his mouth shut after that.  
  
When they finally arrived they were at Apojii Islands. The sun had jut gotten up and Eevee was overjoyed about seeing Aqua Rock in al its beauty. They got on land but quickly found out that Felix and friends had left for Aqua Rock already. They hurried after, but when they came there Jenna and the others had gone already. When they set sail they saw that rainbow colored water flowed from Apojii Islands. They decided to investigate that but when they came there Sheba and co had already traveled to Aqua Rock.  
  
"Come on, we must hurry" Isaac said. "If we can get to Aqua Island before they leave we have them"  
  
The others weren't as enthusiastic so Isaac got ahead of them when they heard him scream. They rushed towards him and found him in a deep animal pit. He had twisted his ankle and had a hard time standing. Garet tried to reach for him from the edge but he only fell into to. They heard a snap sound when he landed on his right arm, and they know that he had broken something.  
  
"How do you think we are going to get them up?" Mia asked.  
  
"I've no idea. All of our rope is back at the ship and leaving them here would be like spelling their doom. Besides we don't have time. When the darkness falls we'll be unable to help them" Ivan said.  
  
The pokemon just looked at one another with a secretive smile before rushing towards a lone tree close by. They broke of some branches and made a strong pole of it. The pole was planted near the hole and Eevee tied his hail around the pole and grabbed Torchic in one foot. Torchic used her free foot to get a good grip around Pikachu's tail and pikachu held tight in Skitty's tail. Mia and Ivan realized that they were making a living rope that Garet and Isaac could use to get up.  
  
When Isaac and Garet were saved they found out that they couldn't continue tonight. Garet's arm was broken and Isaac could barely walk on his left foot. They had to sleep over at the inn so that Isaac and Garet could regain maximum of their strength.  
  
The next morning Mia woke up early. The others were asleep except for Eevee who was standing next to the water stone in the middle of the island. She headed over to Eevee and sat down. Eevee looked up to see who it was and smiled when he saw Mia. Of all the humans in their group Mia was the one he liked the most.  
  
"Good morning Eevee" Mia said as she sat down on the cold ground. The sunlight reflected of the water and made her hair shine.  
  
[Good morning Mia] Eevee replied. [I'm just sitting here, admiring this stone. Of all the four basic elements water is my favorite. When, if I evolve I hope I get to be a Vaporeon]  
  
"Evolve? Vaporeon?" Mia was confused. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
[Haven't Pikachu told you?] Eevee asked. He continued when he saw Mia's slight head shake. [We pokemon sometimes change our shape when we reach a certain level of battle experience. Others evolve when exposed to the raw energy of either the sun, the moon, plants, electricity, fire or water. This energy is trapped inside stones and if a pokemon that evolved by being exposed to the energy of the stones touch it, the pokemon changes shape and becomes a new pokemon. There is a final form of evolution progress. Some pokemon only evolve if they have a certain level of happiness. Pikachu evolved from Pichu because she had friends and family who loved her. I am actually special home. I can evolve into five different pokemon while most can only evolve into one new pokemon. The five forms depends on what energy stone I'm exposed to and if I evolve on day or night time]  
  
"Interesting" Mia said. She had listened quietly and found it amazing that those small creatures that she was traveling with could change into new kinds of pokemon. "And Vaporeon is what you become if you are exposed to the energy of a water stone right?"  
  
[Yepp] Eevee replied.  
  
"How are your psynergy doing?" Mia asked her friend.  
  
[I am making a little progress. Now I can freeze water and generate a small cloud of rainwater just by focusing. Here, let me show you]  
  
Eevee stared towards the stone and a rain cloud appeared above the tear shaped stone. Small water droplets fell from the sky and wetted the stone. Suddenly it started glowing and the water around them became rainbow colored. They saw that the rainbow water was heading towards Aqua Island and refer with that this must be what they saw yesterday.  
  
[That was awesome] said a female voice behind them [I didn't know you could do that Eevee]  
  
Pikachu, Torchic and Skitty were standing behind them. Everyone was awestruck by Eevee's little presentation. Eevee went red as a tomato and suddenly got an interest for a tree that stood behind him.  
  
"Are you ready to go to Aqua Island today. We must hurry if we are going to have any hope with catching up with Piers and his crew" Isaac shouted from the Inn.  
  
Ivan and Garet had already finished packing their stuff and were heading for the ship. The others hurried after and two hours later they were standing in front of Aqua Rock. The statues that had blocked their path yesterday had moved backwards and now they proceeded to the top. Aqua Rock was smaller than Air's Rock and they reached the top pretty quick.  
  
At the top they saw that a whirlpool was in the middle of a lake and stepping stones led towards it. Eevee tried it and found out that it led towards the interior of Aqua Rock. After going through the already solved puzzles of Aqua Rock they finally found their way to the inner chamber. The water in this room had split and the door to the room with the stone slate was clear.  
  
When they entered the room Eevee suddenly collapsed on the floor and started glowing. Blue light flowed through the room and into Eevee's body that started glowing brighter and brighter. There was a great flash and where Eevee had stood seconds before there was now standing a bigger version of Eevee. The creature had blue skin and blue fins on its tail, around it's neck and on it's back. Eevee had evolved into a Vaporeon because of the water psynergy that filled this room.  
  
Everyone, including Vaporeon, was shocked. Although the pokemon were happy as well. They knew that Eevee's biggest wish was that he one day was going to be a Vaporeon. Suddenly they heard laughter deeper into the room. Isaac gazed over the pit and saw something that almost made him faint. On the other side of the room Jenna was sitting. She looked a little smaller than last time he had seen her but that didn't matter. All he longed for was holding Jenna in his arms again.  
  
He skipped over the stones as quickly as he could, the others came after as quick as they could when they heard Isaac scream and saw that he fell into the pit that was between them and the stone slate.  
  
"Isaac? Are you alright?" Mia asked.  
  
"I'm fine but there's something wrong with Jenna" Isaac answered.  
  
"Sorry, but my name is not Jenna" Said the girl that looked like Jenna. She avoided eye contact  
  
[If you're not Jenna then who are you? And why don't you look us in the eyes when you talk to us] Skitty asked.  
  
"You don't want to see my eyes" the girl replied.  
  
"Don't try to twist your way out of this. Let us see your eyes" Garet said.  
  
"Okay" the girl said. She looked straight at them and everyone gasped for air. Her eyes glowed pink. "I told you that you didn't want to see my eyes"  
  
[You still haven't told us why you look like Jenna and why you're here and who you are] Skitty said.  
  
"My name is Rainbow, I look like Jenna because I wanted to and I'm here because I can't let you learn Parch before I've tested you" She replied.  
  
"Are you like that guy who tested us in Air's Rock?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Yes. I also know that you passed his test with top marks" she looked first at Isaac and Garet before adding. "Most of you"  
  
"We are not afraid of your test and can't you do something about your eyes? They're freaking me out" Garet said.  
  
"One sec" Rainbow replied. She closed her eyes and when she opened them they were just like normal brown eyes. "But before I'll test you I think I should help you"  
  
She looked towards Garet and a rainbow appeared in her arm. It lashed out and enveloped his arm and when it disappeared the broken arm was totally cured. Then she summoned another rainbow, this enveloped everyone and when it faded away they were gone.  
  
Vokteren: Another chapter is finished.  
  
Pikachu: Vokteren? I've read a few stories on www.fanfiction.net and I've seen the word muse being used in some of them. What does that word mean?  
  
Vokteren: A muse is something from the mythology and is sources of inspiration.  
  
Pikachu: Ok. I wonder what being a muse would be like.  
  
Vokteren: Anyway, this chapter is coming to an end. See you all next time. 


	13. Separation

Vokteren: New reviews?  
  
Pikachu: No  
  
Vokteren: Then disclaim so we can begin the story  
  
Pikachu: "We own neither golden sun nor pokemon, but Rainbow and Spirit is our own creation"  
  
"Speech" ¤thoughts¤ [Telepathy] (A/N: Author Note) (P/N: Pika Note)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Garet and Isaac were standing on a rainbow. Around them was a bliss of colors and shapes. They didn't remember much of what had happened except for that a "freak with pink eyes" as Garet called her, had taken them to this place. They couldn't see the others anywhere.  
  
"Where are we?" Garet asked  
  
"I'm not sure but we are not in Aqua Rock's interior anymore" Isaac replied. "I wonder why that girl looked so like Jenna. I've seen many people but no one was more similar than that girl" Isaac sighed "Why did I have to fall into that trap yesterday? If I hadn't done that I'm sure that we could catch up with Jenna"  
  
"Don't blame yourself" Garet consoled. "How could you know about that trap? You couldn't, and because you couldn't you can't give the guilt to yourself. The one to blame is the one who dug that hole"  
  
"You're right, what I should worry about is what that girl has done to our friends" Isaac said, sounding worried.  
  
"Perhaps... what is happening?" Garet said in shock.  
  
The colors and shapes drifted around and became more solid. Where there had been a soup of colors there was now a grass plane and they where standing on it. Suddenly they heard a scream. The two voices sounded familiar; as if they belonged to someone they knew. They hurried towards where the voices came from.  
  
As they rushed across the plain until they found the source of the sound. Saturos and Menardi holding onto the edge of a pit. The bottom was filled with sharp spikes and Saturos and Menardi where losing their grip.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Garet asked  
  
"Oh, we are just hanging here and waiting for the ground to give after since we can't climb up without help" Menardi muttered.  
  
"Why can't you climb up?" Isaac asked  
  
"We are too heavy" Saturos answered  
  
"But why are you too heavy?" Garet asked  
  
"Don't know" Menardi answered.  
  
"Are you just gonna stand there and watch us fall? Or are you going to help us?" Saturos shouted.  
  
"What are you doing Saturos? How can you ask these mutts to help us? Don't you remember that they almost killed us at Venus Lighthouse" Menardi asked, shocked about how Saturos could be so calm in front of their worst nemesis.  
  
"I don't think there are others here who can help us, and besides I don't think they are so coldhearted" Saturos answered before he turned to Isaac and Garet. "Are you going to help us or are you waiting for us to fall into our doom"  
  
"What do you think Isaac?" Garet asked  
  
"We have to help them" Isaac replied. "Even though they tried to kill us we still have too help them"  
  
Isaac and Garet strained themselves to the max in order to pull up Saturos and Menardi, but they did it and right after they had gotten them up the ground around the pit gave after and collapsed.  
  
"Thanks for helping us out. I think we should repay you somehow. What do you think Saturos?" Menardi asked  
  
"I think they have deserved it" he replied  
  
"Permit me to give them their reward" Menardi said with a smug smirk.  
  
She glowed red for a moment before she created and explosion out of nothing. A Supernova psynergy strike. The force of the attack knocked Isaac and Garet into the pit. They heard Saturos and Menardi snicker before they ran away. Garet and Isaac turned around in midair and saw that the spikes came closer and closer.  
  
Suddenly the spikes withdrew into the earth and a trampoline appeared out of nowhere. They fell on the trampoline and it knocked them back up on the ground. They saw Menardi's golden hair disappear into a nearby forest and they ran after her.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ivan and Mia were standing outside a building that Mia recognized as her second home. They were standing outside Imil Sanctum. How they had gotten here didn't matter. Mia opened the door and rushed inside, longing to see her friends and apprentices Megan and Justin. She smiled as she saw Megan but her smile disappeared when she saw what had happened to her.  
  
Megan was battered and bruised all over and she was bleeding from a deep wound on her left leg. Mia hurried over and saw found out that because of a heavy blood loss Megan had fallen into comatose. Mia got frantic. Megan's life hangs in a thin tread and Mia wasn't sure if she had energy enough to cure her wounds. She heard footsteps behind her and sighed in relief when she remembered that Ivan was with her.  
  
"Ivan. Open your pack and take out the bottle with Water of Hermes. Megan is in trouble and I don't think I have enough energy to cure her wounds" Mia shouted. Ivan reacted quickly and pulled a bottle of blue water out of his pocket. He walked over to Mia and handed her the bottle. Mia opened the bottle and forced some of the contents into the little girl's mouth. Immediately her cut on her leg got smaller and some color returned to her face. Mia made her drink some more and soon she was totally cured. She opened her eyes and when she saw Mia she jumped up and almost chocked Mia with her hug.  
  
"Mia. I've missed you" Megan said.  
  
"I've missed you too Megan" Mia answered. "What has happened here?"  
  
"A mean man and woman came here and kidnapped Justin. They attacked me with their psynergy and then the woman hit me with her scythe and then I blacked out" Megan told them  
  
"What did they look like?" Ivan asked the petrified and yet happy girl.  
  
"The man had bluelike hair and blue skin and clothes. The woman had golden hair and red clothes" Megan said.  
  
Mia and Ivan traded glances and saw that they were both thinking about the same persons, Saturos and Menardi.  
  
"Wait" Megan shouted. "There was another person there. He... he... he was Alex"  
  
Mia turned and looked at Megan. ¤What did Alex think he was doing? He couldn't just stand there and watch Saturos and Menardi attack defenseless children. Or could he?¤  
  
Mia was brought out of her thinking when she heard Ivan shout "Mia. I have found some footprints here. They must belong to Saturos and his gang"  
  
"I'm coming" she replied before turning towards Megan "Megan. You don't go anywhere. Stay here where it is safe"  
  
"I can't leave you now Mia. I have to find Justin. He may be in trouble and he is my friend to" she replied.  
  
Mia tried to persuade Megan into staying but failed. Megan wouldn't concede an inch. She went with Mia and Ivan no matter what. Finally Mia gave up and said the she could come on one condition. She had to walk between Mia and Ivan. Megan agreed and soon a group of three young persons walked out of the sanctum and after Saturos and Menardi.  
  
They found Menardi's camp southeast of Imil. Near the mouth of a cave that Mia never had seen before. Menardi and Saturos were walking into the cave, leaving the sleeping Justin in Alex care. They sneaked behind him and Mia tried to knock him out with her Crystal Rod but he was quicker. He turned around and grabbed it before it made impact.  
  
"Well, well, well. I would never believe that you would sneak up on someone like that, Mia" Alex said.  
  
"And you? Who allow someone to kidnap small children" Mia snapped back.  
  
"It's not like you think Mia" Alex replied.  
  
"Then what is it then?" Ivan asked in an angry voice.  
  
"We need those two because they are the only ones who can fulfill a dire seal. If that seal isn't completed then the world will be plunged into darkness" Alex replied. "Too bad that Menardi killed Megan but we may still complete the seal with just Justin"  
  
"And how are we supposed to know if what you say is true? From what I know Saturos and Menardi have always been up to no good" Ivan snapped.  
  
"He speaks the truth, but not the whole truth" Mia stated. "I know it because I can see it in his eyes"  
  
"I am grateful for that you believe I speak the truth, but I should have known that I can't fool you when I'm confronted with you. Yes there is more to it. It appears that the ones who make sure the seal is fulfilled are granted great power" Alex said.  
  
"I knew it. You aren't doing this for the good of humankind. You are doing this for yourself" Ivan snapped  
  
Before Alex could argue they heard Saturos and Menardi scream from inside the cave. They got on their feet and hurried into the cave. Megan woke up Justin after they had left and they followed too. Alex was the first one to find them, but he was careless and activated another trap that tapped him for energy, making him collapse on the ground, unconscious. Mia was the next to get there, but she was more careful and found her way to Saturos and Menardi without much problem. They had fallen into a pit and now the walls around it were starting to clamp together. She shouted down to them that she was going to make an ice pillar so that they could get up before they were squished. A douse and a frost later Saturos and Menardi were up together with Mia, Ivan, Megan, Justin and an unconscious Alex.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pikachu and Torchic was standing in Viridian forest. Somehow they had gotten back to Viridian Forest. Of course they were overjoyed but they were also worried about the others. They were home, but without Vaporeon and Skitty and without saying goodbye to their new friends. They were longing back to Weyard, even though they had hoped that they were someday able to return home they still had gotten new friends. At least they could speak their own language again.  
  
"I want back to Mia and Ivan" Pikachu said.  
  
"Me too. I miss Isaac and Garet. They were so kind and helpful, and where is Skitty and Vaporeon?" Torchic said.  
  
"Perhaps they came home another way. Anyway I want too se how my other Pika pals are doing. Perhaps they have even chosen a new name rater. It has been 25 years since the last name rater got killed"  
  
"I know. My mother told me that he was your grandfather and that he had fallen prey to a predator, although what kind of predator it was I do not know. It wasn't one of those devious humans called pokemon trainers because that wouldn't stop mommy from telling me who it was. She is always saying that I must be ware of humans" Torchic said.  
  
"I don't want to talk about that. It makes me sick. Anyway, we should check out how the collective is doing. They must have missed us a lot" Pikachu said.  
  
Torchic smiled at Pikachu before making her it. Pikachu laughed and ran after her friend. After running for a while they suddenly heard a terrible scream from behind them. They turned around and saw a blaze of fire in front of them and to the left. They heard a new scream and something that fell with a thud to the ground.  
  
"Someone's in trouble!" Pikachu shouted  
  
"It came from over there" Torchic added.  
  
They ran through some bushes and found the source, or sources, of the screams. This is what they saw. Two pokemon that looked like Pikachu, lay on the ground with scorch marks on their fur. The slightly bigger one had red chins with a yellow plus in it, red long ears and a red plus at the tip of its tail. The smaller one was looked just like the bigger one, except with blue instead of red and minus instead of plus. A big (P/N: By my standard) red lizard with something that resembled a horn on his head and sharp claws walked towards the two petrified mice. Two young pokemon, Plusle and Minun, was being attacked by a Charmeleon.  
  
"Stop that" Pikachu said, moving between Charmeleon and Plusle and Minun. "Don't lay a hand on these children.  
  
The Charmeleon laughed and said "And what would you do if I did? Shock me with that hundred volt strike of yours? Both you and I know that you only can fight if you are with other Pikachu's or there is a thunderstorm nearby. Without that you are weaker than a Magikarp"  
  
"It might be true that I'm not physical strong, but that won't stop me from defending these children" Pikachu said with a strong voice.  
  
Torchic came up behind her and added "As members of the collective we can't let you attack them without trying to defend them"  
  
"They aren't members of the collective so you have no need to defend them. Even though I'm not a member of that puny organization of yours, I know your rules and your patterns. That is why I always win over you and your non violent manners. Move out of my way and I might not add you to my lunch" The Charmeleon was getting angry now.  
  
"You wish. We won't concede an inch unless you force us to" Torchic said  
  
"You benevolent fools. I gave you a chance to flee and yet you decide to stay and fight a battle you can't win. You are the weakest of every pokemon in the forest and you think you can save them from me" The Charmeleon growled  
  
[I hope you have a plan Pikachu] Torchic asked using her telepathic abilities.  
  
[I don't, but we can't let him win. Try using your psynergy because it may help us. He doesn't know about it and perhaps the surprise is enough for us to defeat him] Pikachu replied in the same manners.  
  
[I hope you are right because here he comes] Torchic answered when she saw the red lizard run towards her at high velocity.  
  
Pikachu and Torchic leapt to the sides, barely able to dodge the blow.  
  
"Impressive for someone as weak as you but it won't help you" the Charmeleon was aiming for Pikachu and Torchic first. The two others were too weak to flee.  
  
Pikachu jumped again as a fireball came flying from the lizard and dodged it just fine this time. Those small seconds where enough for Torchic to let lose a small amount of her psynergy, enough to create a Flare psynergy that surprised the Charmeleon. Since Charmeleon was a fire type it didn't do much damage but it surprised him nonetheless. He focused on Torchic instead but that was not smart of him. He let Pikachu alone long enough for her to whip up a small whirlwind, blowing him to the ground and into a tree.  
  
He got back on his feet and now his eyes blazed. He was furious from being beaten by two weaklings. He charged up a new fireball and it hit Pikachu dead on, knocking her into Plusle and Minun. When she opened her eyes again the Charmeleon was standing on her stomach and was about slice her in her face when he was knocked of by Torchic who had used a Blast attack to knock herself as a living projectile into Charmeleon. The Charmeleon hit a tree and was knocked out cold. Pikachu and Torchic used this opening to flee with Plusle and Minun. When they were gotten a safe distance away from the Charmeleon Pikachu and Torchic turned around to the new pokemon.  
  
"Hello and welcome to Viridian Forest" Torchic said.  
  
"How do you know we are not from here?" The two small pokemon asked.  
  
"Easy. We haven't seen anyone that look like you and you wasn't a part of the organization. You're not native to Kanto are you?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"Yes" answered Minun before her brother continued. "We were kidnapped by one of those trainer persons. He brought us here and said we were weak before he let us out and just walked away. We had walked around for about ten minutes before that beast attacked us"  
  
"I know about your kind. My mother said that where she lived before being brought here there was many of your kind. I can't be sure but I think you two also come from the Hoenn region" Torchic said.  
  
"Perhaps" was all Minun could say before they heard a scream from the cliffs that led to the lower parts of the forest. They rushed over and found the same Charmeleon that a few minutes ago were trying to kill them. He had tried to track down Pikachu down but hadn't followed the right trail. Now he had fallen out and landed on the cliff in the middle of the mountainside.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Plusle asked Torchic.  
  
"What do you think we are going to do? We have to save him" Torchic said  
  
"Even though he tried to eat us?" Minun asked  
  
"Even though he tried to eat us" Pikachu replied.  
  
"How do you plan doing? We can't reach him from here and I don't see any kind of rope that we could use" Plusle asked, curios about how his and her sisters saviors where going to solve this riddle.  
  
"Wait and see" Pikachu said before turning to Torchic, this time speaking in telepathy. [We can use our psynergy. If you create a blast for the height then I can create a wind that will bring him here]  
  
Torchic understood and focused all of her energy into a blast that could give Charmeleon the height he needed to get back on the edge. Pikachu whipped up a powerful wind, enough to move Charmeleon onto the edge. They released their energy almost at the same time, making Charmeleon hit the edge by a tiny margin. The Charmeleon stands up on his feet and dashes into the forest.  
  
"Hey. You do at least owe us a thank you" Pikachu shouted  
  
The Charmeleon turns around and says "I've already repaid my debt to you. You should be happy I didn't eat you in the first place" before disappearing into the forest. ¤They think that I'll let them be now but they are wrong. I'm going to get them and then I won't just kill them. They'll pay for humiliating me like that¤  
  
"Someone here has issues" Pikachu said while looking after the running Charmeleon.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Vaporeon and Skitty was standing outside a city they had never seen. Sure they had only seen two real cities but this one was gigantic. They were standing outside Saffron city and were admiring the grandness of the city.  
  
"Since we are back home I think we can talk in our normal way" Vaporeon said.  
  
"We aren't home. Sure we may be back in Kanto but we are not near Viridian Forest" Skitty answered.  
  
"I wonder if there is a collective here. I wonder if a collective like we have back home exist other places" Vaporeon said  
  
"Well, let's check it out" Skitty turned around and rushed into the forest outside. Vaporeon hurried after and soon they were standing in the middle of the forest, although they couldn't shake of the feeling that something was wrong.  
  
"Why is it so quiet here?" Vaporeon asked.  
  
"Why it is quiet here? Because of humans of course" they turned around and saw a Vulpix stand behind them.  
  
"What do you mean by because of humans?" Skitty asked.  
  
"You two are clearly not from around here. Humans have been training and catching pokemon here so much that most have left. Only me and a few others are left" The Vulpix answered.  
  
"Don't you have a collective here?" Skitty asked.  
  
"A collective? What is a collective?" Vulpix wondered.  
  
"A collective is many pokemon that works together and help each other. It is really helpful. We help each other from trainers who try to catch us and we protect each others from independent predators. We do lots of other stuff too. We had a name rater until 25 years ago. He gave us names that fitted to our personality. He was killed by a predator although the adults don't want to tell us children about who it was. Because he was so young when he was killed he didn't have an apprentice and we haven't been able to choose a new name rater" Vaporeon told the Vulpix.  
  
"Interesting. So you two don't have names? My name is Andrew by the way" The Vulpix said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Andrew" Skitty and Vaporeon said.  
  
"Can't you two tell me a little about how your collective works? I could perhaps establish something here and that could restore the former glory of this place" Andrew asked his new friends.  
  
Of course they agreed and soon they were walking through the forest. Skitty and Vaporeon told Andrew about how the collective was built upon the cooperation of many pokemon. How they had established a "town" that was better organized than a human town of the same size. Skitty was especially interested in telling about how the collective helped anyone. No matter who they are, what they are and what they've done, even if they are enemies.  
  
Andrew listened carefully and was quite impressed. If they had something like this in this forest they might have been able to fend of those humans who thought they owned them. This forest belonged to those who lived in it and a human could never understand this. He was eager to tell this to his friends. Although they were just ten left in the forest the idea was good enough to make others help them develop his plan. Suddenly he heard a scream. A scream that belonged to someone he held dearly.  
  
"Felicia" he said with worry in his voice.  
  
"What is it?" Skitty asked  
  
"That scream belonged to Felicia, and she doesn't scream unless she is in dire need" he replied.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Vaporeon said.  
  
"Are you going to help me?" He said with wonder. He wasn't used to be treated so kind, except by his friends.  
  
"Of course. If you can't help her alone then we will help you help her" Skitty said.  
  
"Thanks a lot. Let's hurry. It may be one of those malicious trainers who try to catch her" Andrew said  
  
They hurried towards the place they had heard the sound from. As they got closer the smell of burnt wood strung in their nose, glowing ashes whirled around and it got considerably hotter. They finally entered a clearing where they saw what the reason was. A Charizard and a Pikachu were battling each other. Right now the Charizard had the upper hand. He held the Pikachu's tail, feet and lower body firmly between his jaws and smashed the Pikachu into the ground repeatedly until he flew up and threw it hard to the ground.  
  
The shock from seeing Felicia fall made Andrew red with anger as he dashed towards the trainer to tackle him. No one harms his Felicia and gets away with it. The trainer saw him coming and simply moved out of the way. Because of his vehemence he was unable to turn and hit him again before the trainer had placed a kick in his small body.  
  
The trainer put on a smug smile before saying "Don't worry. I'll catch you after I have caught your little friend"  
  
The trainer turned around and faced the worn out Pikachu. He threw a Great Ball towards Felicia but Vaporeon knocked it away with his tail. The trainer just smiled before ordering his Charizard to attack. Vaporeon took the blow from the attack just so Felicia didn't become more damaged.  
  
Skitty jumped on the Charizard from behind and made it try to hit her. Because of her agility she dodged the dragon's furious attempts to harm her with great effortlessness. The Charizard got angrier and angrier until he went on a rampage. Skitty tried to dodge for as long as possible but she had to give up when the Charizard hit her with his massive tail.  
  
In the meant time Vaporeon had healed Felicia with his limited healing power. She got back to his senses and told about how she had gotten caught in a trap made by the trainer. The pokemon who fell prey to this trap became marked with some sort of metal object. The trainer could then locate the pokemon using some sort of mechanical doodad.  
  
"That is truly dishonorable. How can someone use such dirty tricks?" Andrew asked with disgust in his voice  
  
"I don't know but we have to do something quick. I don't think Skitty can stand much longer against that pokemon. She has never been much of a fighter" Vaporeon said.  
  
"Let me help you" Felicia said.  
  
"No. You have to rest. I don't want you to get you harmed" Andrew said  
  
Felicia slapped Andrew over his face before scolding him "Stop being so overprotective. They saved me and I can't just stand by and watch them being captured by some coldhearted trainer"  
  
"Um... I don't want to interrupt your little speech but Skitty has fallen" Vaporeon said while poking Felicia with his tail.  
  
Felicia and Andrew turned around and watched Skitty lying unconscious. The trainer had pulled out an Ultra Ball and now the round yellow object was flying towards the unconscious pink cat. Felicia and Andrew unleashed a duo attack, knocking the ball out of its path. The trainer turned and saw the three pokemon snarl angry at him. He just ordered his pokemon to attack them all at once.  
  
In respond to this act the three pokemon, Vaporeon, Andrew and Felicia, charged up their strongest attacks. Vaporeon let out a Powder Snow attack, Andrew a Fire Spin and Felicia a thunder attack. Together they formed a tri attack, (A/N: Seen the attack in RS? Red yellow and blue), that hit the Charizard dead on.  
  
The force of the impact knocked the pokemon over its trainer. The trainer dropped his pokeballs and a strange device that broke upon hitting the ground. Andrew and Felicia hurried over and released all the pokemon trapped inside the pokeballs before crushing the balls. The pokemon, a Pidgeotto, a Ditto and a Raticate, ran away into the forest. The last pokeball was crushed by Vaporeon, thus breaking the trainers control over his pokemon.  
  
When the Charizard realized he was free he turned towards his former trainer with anger in his eyes. He resented his trainer to a maximum due to his own superiority of the human race. He hated weakness and of all creatures in the world he believed that humans were the weakest of them all.  
  
Skitty had just recovered from the blow she got five minutes ago and now she saw that the trainer was being chased by his own pokemon.  
  
"Skitty" Vaporeon shouted and rushed over to his friend.  
  
"I'm fine but I don't think that trainer is going to be fine" she said with a look towards the trainer. The Charizard had reached him and where punching him to the ground.  
  
"We have to help him" Skitty said.  
  
"Help him? After what he did to us?" Andrew said from behind  
  
"Don't you remember what we told you about the collective? We help everyone. No matter who they are" Vaporeon began  
  
"What they are and what they've done" Andrew took a deep breath before continuing "I never thought I would get into such a situation"  
  
"It doesn't matter what you two do. Me and Vaporeon is going to help that poor guy anyway" Skitty said with slight signs of fear that was covered by an insistent appearance.  
  
Skitty and Vaporeon ran to tackle the Charizard of the boy who was now bleeding heavily now.  
  
"The collective?" Felicia asked her friend  
  
"Yes. It is some kind of corporation. What is your plan?" Andrew asked Felicia.  
  
"Help Vaporeon and Skitty of course" Skitty said before dashing after her new friends.  
  
Andrew thought about it for a second before he joined in the tackle. The quadruplet hit the Charizard right before he unleashed a Flamethrower attack on the boy. The dragon quickly got back on his feet and growled angry at the four other pokemon.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Spirit! I need your help immediately" Rainbow shouted into a cell phone.  
  
"Why? We agreed that we weren't going to contact each other before we are finished. And why do you use a cell phone in weyard of all places" said the boy at the other end.  
  
"Just hurry over to the heart of Aqua Rock at once" She replied.  
  
"Ok. See you in two seconds" He hang up and two seconds later he jumped down from the ceiling of the room Rainbow was standing in. The boy with the brown skin hurried over to his friend with yellow skin.  
  
"What is it? It must be serious since you use a cell phone instead of our normal communication ways" Spirit said.  
  
"Two have disappeared. Instead of getting their test they fell of someplace and now I can't find them. I have to check up on the six others and see how they are doing so I can't look for them. They have already passed your test and I think you are best suited for this job" Rainbow said.  
  
"Ok. What am I going to do" He asked.  
  
"Here, take this" she handed him a small mirror of some sort. "Use this and check every world you know and see if you can find them. You know it when you have found them. They are the only one who appear glowing when you look at them through the glass"  
  
"Ok. Check the others. I'll make sure they return safely" he replied  
  
"Thanks. You're an angel" Rainbow shouted after him.  
  
"No. I'm not. I'm a spirit just like you. I hope they all pass your test. It is the most important" He replied. They waved goodbye to each other and a second later they were gone.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Vokteren: Not one, not two, not three, not four, but five cliffhangers in the same chapter.  
  
Pikachu: I resent your use of cliffhangers.  
  
Vokteren: How else am I supposed to build up a little suspense?  
  
Pikachu: Um. I don't know.  
  
Vokteren: Then don't complain. Leave that to the reviewers. By the way, what do you think is the reason I haven't gotten a single critical review on this story? (I think)  
  
Pikachu: I don't know. it is much easier to complain than to compliment so I think it is because all those who have read it thinks it is good.  
  
Vokteren: Oh. Until the next time readers.  
  
Pikachu: We will update as soon as possible. 


	14. Rainbow explains

Vokteren: Sorry for the long wait. I have a reason but you would probably take that as a silly excuse so I won't say it.  
  
Pikachu: Save your breath. No one has reviewed. It seems like people have lost interest in this story.  
  
Vokteren: I hope not. If I haven't gotten a new review by the time I finish next chapter I'll stop until I get new reviews.  
  
Pikachu: Great. You better make sure you press the bottom left button soon.  
  
Vokteren: May I ask you to claim and disclaim?  
  
Pikachu: My pleasure. "We do not own Pokemon or Golden Sun. Spirit and Rainbow and the shadow person and his "master" are another story. They are our own creation and any similarity to other trademarks is asked reported as soon as possible"  
  
"Speech" ¤Thought¤ [Telepathy] (A/N: Author Note) (P/N: Pika Note)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"So this collective is some sort of society that helps everyone?" Minun asked. Her mother had told her stories from all over the world, but no story compared to this. Whoever had gotten the idea to form a collective was no less than a mastermind.  
  
"Yes you could say that, although we are currently in a weak state. That Charmeleon you saw have been terrorizing the forest for quite some time. There are many rumors about him, mostly that he killed his trainer before he came here, but I don't believe that" Torchic said.  
  
"I'm don't like all this killing I hear about all the time. The world is so scary and I don't even have my mother" Plusle began crying and when Plusle cried Minun cried. (P/N: Tearless cries for those who wondered)  
  
"Calm down" Pikachu said while gently stroking their chins. "I'm sure that you are going to like being here. Let's go and meet up with the others in the collective"  
  
Suddenly they heard a stomach growl; Pikachu looked at Torchic and gave her a you-are-in-deep-trouble stare when her own belly grumbled.  
  
"I think we could use some food first" Torchic suggested  
  
Pikachu gave her an I-admit-defeat look and led them towards his secret spot. She had stashed some food in a burnt out trunk nearby and her mouth watered when she thought about all the good food that was left in it. She started to run, and she ran, and she ran, and she stopped so quickly that they all crashed into one another.  
  
"Why do we stop?" Plusle asked.  
  
"Quiet" she whispered.  
  
Pikachu looked carefully around before she started bashing her skull into a nearby tree. Minun was just about to ask her what she was doing when she saw it. A door was opened in the tree and they could enter. Inside Pikachu pulled out cookies and bread and jam that she had "found" in the forest. She offered the others some and soon they were feasting on Pikachu's delicious food. Pikachu had made this store with this as its purpose. They were having quite a merry time; even Minun forgot to cry every other minute, when they suddenly heard footsteps above. You see this was a really desolate place of the forest being so close to Viridian town. Pikachu went to the opening and tried to hear who was on the outside.  
  
"You three stay down here" she said, but it didn't stop them from following. They were every bit as curios as Pikachu.  
  
On the outside they heard heavy footsteps, then a crash, then heavy footsteps, then another crash. Someone was knocking down the trees in the forest, but why they didn't know. Then the footsteps came close to their tree. They held their breath and waited for the roof to get knocked away, that didn't happen instead this someone leaned on the door and began talking to himself. The owner of the voice almost made Minun start crying again.  
  
"What would be the most painful way of giving them what they deserve? Poison, Toxic Venom? No, to common and besides I'm fire type, not poison type. Drowning? No, that would only harm me too. Trap them and torture them? No, they can attack from distance and they might even break free before I kill them. Ah, who cares? I just burn them then watch their agonized tries to heal their wounds. I'll just stand by and mock them and they shouldn't take to long to die either. Yeah, that'll work. Now I only have to find those creeps before they get back to their stupid little organization. Pah. That is just for cowards and weaklings" The owner of the voice slowly got smaller until it was gone.  
  
"That was a little to close" said Plusle who comforted his crying sister.  
  
"I think we better go back to the Meeting Place. I'm sure we can get some help there. There are some strong fighters there" Torchic said.  
  
Pikachu agreed and led them out of the tree. After about thirty minutes of walking they came to a clearing with a stump in the middle. This was the Meeting Place, although it was quiet. Too quiet. Way too quiet to have any positive outcome. That was when they saw, smelt and heard it. The forest was on fire and it was closing rapidly. Although it was odd that they hadn't noticed it earlier and that they hadn't met any fleeing refugees. But this wasn't the time to ask silly questions. Now they had to run, and run fast. If they stayed much longer they would've been trapped in the fire and then they needed more than luck to live to tell the tale. Pikachu grabbed Plusle and Minun in one arm each and started running. Torchic followed in the same manner, trying to run as quick as her two feet could.  
  
They ran for about 15 minutes when they heard a crash and a scream for pain from behind. They turned around and saw a three lying on the ground, burning. Pikachu let go of Plusle and Minun and ran over to the place where the tree had fell. If someone was trapped she had to save him/her. Torchic asked Plusle and Minun if they could stay behind, they refused and now four pokemon watched a different pokemon trapped under a tree.  
  
"Now I understand why we didn't notice the fire before" Pikachu said.  
  
"It was your doing, right?" said Torchic.  
  
"Who did you expect? Santa?" said the Charmeleon mockingly.  
  
"Do you need help" Minun smiled at Charmeleon. His tail and feet (A/N: Ouch) where trapped under a massive tree.  
  
"Not from you" he snapped back.  
  
"Really? Then I suppose we can just leave you there then. I'm sure that there are someone left in that burning Inferno of yours" Plusle said with a mockingly grin.  
  
"Don't you dare mock me" he replied. He tried to use a fire attack, but failed since he had used much energy just supporting the fire.  
  
"Are we really going to leave him here?" Minun asked anxiously.  
  
"Of course not. We must help him" Torchic said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Pikachu didn't ask questions. She just began pushing the log together with Torchic. Plusle and Minun helped to and they made a slow and steady progress, even with Charmeleon mocking Torchic and Pikachu, as the flames drew closer and closer. After Charmeleon had ripped up about how weak Pikachu's family was, that Torchic was nothing but a ball of feathers and that Plusle and Minun looked like an experiment that had gone horribly wrong, they were finally able to throw of the log. A mystical human watched them from nearby, although he hid himself so well that they couldn't see him. He was there to help. The ones he helped couldn't possibly lose a fight. He was to strong for that. Now he was looking at the Charmeleon struggling to get on his feet.  
  
"At least you can say thank you this time" Plusle said.  
  
"I have the perfect way of thanking you" he smirked, before smashing Pikachu and Torchic down with his tail. He clawed up Pikachu's face and bit deep into Torchic's body before knocking them unconscious.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Isaac and Garet dashed through the forest. They were furious at Menardi and Saturos for tricking them and now they wanted revenge. It wasn't that they had almost gotten killed by Saturos and Menardi that made them angry. It was the fact that they had saved them and in return they get knocked into a pit full of pointy spikes.  
  
They followed a path made by broken branches, assumingly made by Saturos and Menardi when the path just vanished. Isaac came to a halt when he saw that the footsteps of presumably Saturos had disappeared. He looked around when he suddenly heard a high scream.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Isaac asked his red haired friend, Garet.  
  
"Yes. It seems the voice belonged to..."  
  
"JENNA" They shouted together. The voice couldn't be anyone else's.  
  
"Hold on Jenna. We're coming" Isaac shouted as he and Garet started to run towards the source of the sound.  
  
"It must be serious if it can make Jenna scream" Garet said, well knowing. Jenna wasn't the one who got scared easily.  
  
They ran for something that seemed like an eternity but it wasn't more than ten minutes before they got to an opening in the forest. There they saw Jenna lying on the ground, covered with bruises, standing over her was Saturos and Menardi. The sight of Saturos and Menardi harming Jenna made Garet and Isaac flare.  
  
They didn't see that Jenna was smiling a grateful smile to Saturos and Menardi, and when the Ragnarok and Heat Wave made impact on their backs her smile disappeared. Instead she was shocked at Isaac's and Garet's behavior. She tried to get up, but a Pyroclasm from Saturos knocked her unconscious and harmed Isaac and Garet badly.  
  
"You selfish idiots" Isaac shouted and launched a Quake Sphere under Saturos and Menardi.  
  
They didn't even get a chance to get up before fireballs rained down on them from Garet's Inferno. The infernal flames badly damaged Saturos and Menardi, even though they are fire adepts, and now they didn't have much energy left. Menardi fixed that by casting multiple Wish, while Saturos used his psynergy to damage Isaac and Garet as much as he could.  
  
"Flash, protect us" Garet shouted.  
  
Immediately the cute little fire Djinni appeared in a flash of fire. She used her fire power to create a shield around Isaac and Garet, blocking of Saturos's Heat Flash and Menardi's Death Scythe. Isaac unleashed Sap the Djinni and together with his power he knocked down Menardi. When Saturos saw that his partner fell he became worried.  
  
"Flint, help me" was all that Saturos heard before everything went black.  
  
Isaac and Garet panted heavily as they sheathed their swords and walked up to Jenna. They discovered to their relief that she didn't have any open wounds or broken bones. Isaac casted his Potent Cure many times, but she still didn't wake up. He tried Revive but that didn't work either.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Garet asked his friend.  
  
"Well just have to wait for Jenna to wake up. How could Saturos do something like that?" Isaac said with disgust in his voice.  
  
"Perhaps I can help" said a voice from behind them.  
  
They turned around and saw a boy dressed in black clothes come out of the forest. He looked scary, but they didn't show it.  
  
"What do you mean by help?" Garet snapped at the boy.  
  
"I could help you remove the curse that makes her sleep, but in order to do that I need something from you" he replied  
  
"What?" Isaac said.  
  
"Those two" he replied, pointing towards the now awake, but immobile, fire adepts.  
  
"What do you intend to do with them" Isaac asked.  
  
"I'm going to use their life energy to awaken Jenna" The shadow boy said.  
  
"You're going to kill them just so that you can awaken Jenna" Garet said shocked.  
  
"Yes" his voice was cool and collected.  
  
"That is fine by me" Isaac said. Now his voice was so cold that it scared Garet.  
  
"What are you saying Isaac?" Garet hollered. "There has to be another way to heal Jenna"  
  
"There is another way. You simply wait for the curse to wear off. That may take a long time however" the shadow boy explained.  
  
"I don't care. I want those two dead" Isaac pointed a finger to where Saturos and Menardi lay paralyzed of fear "And I want her to wake up" Isaac pointed another finger at Jenna "They deserve it for harming Jenna"  
  
"But" the shadow boy began.  
  
"No. I want you to kill Saturos and Menardi and bring back Jenna. Evil persons like those two don't deserve to live" Isaac shouted at the boy, who was taking small steps backward because of the sound.  
  
The shadow boy took a deep breath, before sighing "Okay, okay. It's your call. Although you could be a bit more thankful" he said to Isaac before turning to Saturos and Menardi. "You have no idea how much grief it brings me having to do this"  
  
He started to glow with a black light before shadow tentacles came out of his hands. Garet tried to step between but Isaac pushed him out of the way. The tentacles hit Saturos first, piercing his chest and enveloping his body. Menardi watched in horror as the shadows devoured her childhood friend. She knew that the same thing was going to happen to her. She hoped that it would at least be painless.  
  
The boy was using all his power to make it as painless as possible for Saturos and Menardi. He was angry at his master's friend for making him have to kill someone. His real master would never have told him to do so because he was kind. This new human didn't even look like his master, and it certainly didn't act like his master. The boy smiled an inward smile as he thought about his master. When his previous master died he had been assigned to work for this new human. He couldn't believe that his master had friends like the one who had ordered him to do exactly as the boy named Isaac told him to. Couldn't he just go as the other boy wanted? He was furious, but didn't show it. Why had his master's friend ordered him to say what he said? He could've awakened the human named Jenna without having to kill somebody.  
  
Isaac and Garet watched, shocked, as the shadow devoured their enemies before retreating into the strange boy. When the final piece of energy had gone back to the boy he collapsed, exhausted by his feat. Saturos and Menardi where gone, nothing remained from them except Menardi's scythe. Garet ran over to the boy who was breathing heavily.  
  
"Are you alright?" Garet asked worried.  
  
"I'm as alright as anyone can get after they have just killed someone for the first time in their life" he replied sardonically, but quickly bit it back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just that I've never killed anyone before and I didn't even have a reason to kill those two"  
  
"It is alright. I felt the same thing the first time I killed a monster" Garet replied with a laugh.  
  
"No. It is not the same" the boy replied, standing up. "I'm going to awaken Jenna now. Although it may look dangerous do not try to stop me"  
  
The boy started to slowly melt into a shadow himself and then he crept towards Jenna's sleeping body.  
  
"Um... Are you sure you are supposed to that" Garet said as the shadow started to cover Jenna.  
  
[Are you trying to teach a millennium's years old creature his job?] The shadow said using a telepathic link he made with a stream of shadow.  
  
"No" Garet said, a little ashamed.  
  
The shadow didn't bother to answer as it now was covering her chest and was starting to spread out to her head and her arms. When she was totally covered the shadow started retreating again. This time though it started to flow into her body through her chest. There was a flash of light as the final rest of shadow disappeared into Jenna's heart, and when the light settled down the shadow boy was standing besides Jenna, who had opened her eyes and now got back her feet.  
  
"What happened?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"You were affected by some sort of curse, but that boy healed you" Garet said.  
  
"What boy?" Jenna looked around and saw no one. Garet and Isaac also saw that the boy had disappeared. "And where are Saturos and Menardi?" she asked.  
  
"They are dead?" Isaac answered.  
  
"What?" Jenna said in shock "Who? What? How? You did it didn't you?"  
  
"Why are you so shocked Jenna?" Garet asked.  
  
"They saved me from...something. I can't remember it right now" She replied.  
  
Garet gave Isaac a slightly bitter stare. Isaac felt guilty for actually saying he wanted Saturos and Menardi dead. Suddenly Jenna jumped to her feet and ran into the forest, crying. Isaac and Garet was about to run after her when the forest began to blur and suddenly they found themselves on a hard stone floor.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Vaporeon, Skitty, Andrew and Felicia were facing of against the raging Charizard. Why he had turned on his trainer like that, they didn't know. All they knew was that if they were to save him they had to beat Charizard.  
  
"Let me handle this" said Felicia.  
  
"No, you lost the last time and you are still too weak" Andrew said. The last comment earned him a smack on his head.  
  
"Any one else having something against it?" She said to Skitty and Vaporeon.  
  
They shook their heads, but Vaporeon asked "Why is it so important for you to fight alone?"  
  
"Because he is going to get back for ambushing me like that. If it had been a fair match I would've won" She replied.  
  
"Ok" Skitty answered. "If it is that important to you then I won't interfere"  
  
"Fine" she said before turning to the Charizard and shouting. "You're going down now. You hear me? You're going down"  
  
The Charizard just snorted before charging up a fire attack to unleash at Felicia. Felicia smiled and attacked.  
  
(A/N: This scene was censored because Pikachu got epilepsy from trying to imagine the battle so we'll just skip to the outcome)  
  
It hadn't been a hard battle, but it had been a tough one. Felicia had to deplete all of her electric charges in order to win. Charizard however hadn't been able to get in one hit and was now fleeing as quickly as he could.  
  
"Dishonorable, truly dishonorable" Felicia said as she saw the fleeing dragon.  
  
"You were great Felicia" Skitty cheered from behind.  
  
"That was awesome. I've never seen anyone before battle with such control and power" Vaporeon complimented.  
  
"I told you she was special. I'm sure she could beat all the trainer pokemon you meet in those championships" Andrew said.  
  
"Yeah" the two others cheered, making Felicia blush.  
  
"Thanks guys. I couldn't have done it without you two though" she said looking at Skitty and Vaporeon.  
  
"Nothing to thank us for. Just a pleasure helping nice pokemon like you" Skitty answered for both of them. "What do you think we should do about the trainer though?"  
  
"You could give him to me" said a voice from between the trees.  
  
"Who is there?" shouted Andrew  
  
"Oh, it's just little me" said the owner of the voice and appeared from behind the trees. He looked like nothing they had ever seen before. He was about the size of the Charizard, although he was covered in black fur, didn't have wings and had gleaming white fangs and claws.  
  
"Little would be a little exaggeration" Felicia said sarcastically.  
  
"What do you plan to do to that boy?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Can you guess" he replied, although what he thought was ¤Damn it. Why do I have to play roles like this? I know that my master instructed me to be loyal to her although I am starting to doubt her intensions. At least she didn't say that I had to do it this time. Threatening would be enough and that is just pure luck¤  
  
"Yes" they replied, knowing perfectly well what he meant.  
  
"Are you going to?" he asked  
  
"NO" rang the answer.  
  
"Then what about me taking you four instead?" the beast replied.  
  
"Try it. We will defend ourselves to the best of our ability" Skitty hollered.  
  
"Impressive" said a female voice from behind. They turned around and saw a young human girl, about 13 years old, stand behind them. They didn't get more time to look at her before the world around them blurred. Skitty and Vaporeon closed their eyes, and when they opened them they were standing on a cold stone floor together with Garet and Isaac.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"I guess we owe you a thank you" Menardi said to Mia.  
  
"You're welcome" she replied, happy that she had been able to save them from being squished between two rocks.  
  
"Why did you help us?" Saturos asked.  
  
"Because you needed help. Mia helps everyone" Ivan said  
  
"Why did you meanies attack me and leave me for dead at the sanctum?" Megan asked Menardi. Her orange hair waved in the air.  
  
"We needed two pure hearted children in a sacrifice to stop a great evil. Of course you wouldn't join us by free will, since your task was being devoured by the dark creature but" Menardi was cut short.  
  
"Hold it, hold it, hold it. Did you two intend to feed Megan and Justin to a beast inside these caverns?" Mia asked horrified.  
  
"How could you do that?" Ivan asked.  
  
"You probably think this is crazy, but the only way to kill this beast is to feed it two pure souls. At least I think it was two. Alex do you remember the exact number?" Saturos saw the unconscious Alex and turned to Mia. Before he could ask Mia raised her shoulders.  
  
"It doesn't sound crazy, but it still doesn't give you the right to kidnap children" Mia snapped.  
  
Before anyone could reply Ivan said "Take us instead"  
  
Menardi and Saturos were first shocked then they gripped themselves. This was Ivan and Mia. You couldn't expect anything less from these two.  
  
"No Mia. I don't want the evil monster to eat you" Justin cried in Mia's dress.  
  
"No. It can take me instead" Megan added and before Mia could protest Justin had volunteered to.  
  
"I'm starting to get all weepy eyed" Menardi said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh hush with you" Saturos snapped. "Four is better than two so we better get going. If we wait for to long the seal is broken"  
  
"Seal?" Mia asked  
  
"Yes. Did you think we did this only because we craved the power the dark creature leave when it dies?" Saturos said.  
  
"Yes" Ivan answered.  
  
"Why you little" Menardi started but was stopped by Saturos.  
  
"If we sacrifice our selves what are you going to use the power to?" Mia asked.  
  
"We are going to use it to light the lighthouses. They have to be lit because" an earthquake stopped him.  
  
"The seal is breaking" Menardi shouted. "If we don't hurry the world will be plunged into darkness"  
  
Mia didn't waste her time on questions. She felt a powerful force down one of the paths and she started to run towards it. The others hurried after. They didn't know why, they just knew that they had to. Left was an unconscious Alex. (A/N: Honestly, you didn't think I'd let Alex destroy all of this?)  
  
Mia ran as quickly as she could. The force was getting stronger and the light from the strange rocks on the wall grew dimmer. Finally they arrived in a room with a big black thing. It looked like some sort of black half liquid matter that slowly drifted to the left and right. The creature seemed to look at the newcomers because it was totally still. Little did they know what the creature was really doing.  
  
¤Oh, I can't take it anymore. Now I have to eat two of those children in front of me and I can't bear it. What is Rainbow thinking about? Please, Shadow. I need your strength now. You have to help me through this task because I can't do it alone¤ the creature sighed down, waiting for any sign of help. Suddenly great warmth spread through him, giving him mental power and courage to do as he was told. He turned towards the children and hated himself for having to eat those two who got up first. At least he didn't need to kill them so he could spit them out when he was finished with this task. The other task he had gotten was to bring Mia and Ivan back to Rainbow. Perhaps Mia and Ivan where the ones stepping forward. That meant that he could get away from Rainbow quicker. Only the thought made him bubble with joy.  
  
"What do you think it is doing?" Megan asked Mia.  
  
"I think it is valuing us. Perhaps it thinks it can decide who is better just by looking at them" She replied. It wasn't a good answer but it was honest.  
  
"I'm scared" Justin said.  
  
"Just have faith. Everything's gonna work out in the end" Ivan comforted  
  
Now the creature used a tentacle to point at Ivan and Mia. They both tried to swallow something that was stuck in their mouth but failed. First Mia took a step forward then Ivan did. Now everything happened quickly. The shadow lunged at Mia and Ivan with two tentacles. Upon impact the shadow spread out and covered Mia and Ivan. Their shapes could be noticed inside this nightmare as they got dragged deeper and deeper into the dark mass. Suddenly there was a scream and Mia and Ivan awoke on a cold stone floor. Isaac, Garet, Skitty and Vaporeon stood above them. They sighed in relief when they opened their eyes.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Thank goodness you're alive. Nightmare was so worried he had killed you two" Isaac said.  
  
"Nightmare?" Mia asked.  
  
"That boy with those scary eyes" Garet replied.  
  
[When we met him he was a scary beast that looked like a pokemon] Skitty said.  
  
"But who is Nightmare?" Ivan said.  
  
[He is sitting over there] Vaporeon said while pointing towards the edge of the platform they was on.  
  
Now Mia and Ivan saw that they weren't in that cavern anymore. They were on a platform with a smooth rock surface. The rocks were colored in different colors and the air was thick with rainbows. On the edge sat a boy with black hair and clothes and looked rather depressed. A girl with rainbow colored hair, yellow skin and clothes in many different colors had tried to comfort him but she was just showed away. She turned around and saw that Mia and Ivan had awakened. She smiled an uneasy smile. How was she going to tell them that she had lost two of their friends?  
  
"Rainbow. Can't you tell Mia and Ivan about what they have just been through?" Isaac shouted.  
  
Rainbow smiled, relieved that she got a few more minutes. She used her powers to create two rainbow chairs to Mia and Ivan and asked them to take a seat. The others got their own chairs and sat down too. Now she was going to tell about what everyone had experienced.  
  
She began by telling about what Isaac and Garet had been through. Then she told about Skitty's and Vaporeon's experience. And finally she told the others about her test for Ivan and Mia. They had all been through different tests, made to suit the pair perfectly. She explained that Nightmare had helped her (here Nightmare threw an angry look at Rainbow) by playing that shadow that gave them choices. She then told them that everything they had experienced was just an illusion. Rainbow had used characters she knew that they resented so that their tests would be as hard as possible. However, Skitty and Vaporeon had met two real characters in their test. Rainbow had visited a forest in Kanto and had met Andrew and Felicia. They agreed to help her just because she asked, so she is getting more and more convinced that humans are among the most evil living things but that was of topic.  
  
"But where is Pikachu and Torchic?" Mia asked.  
  
[Yeah Rainbow, we want to know to. You have always left after bringing us here. Why didn't you leave this time?] Skitty asked.  
  
"Um... because..." She staggered.  
  
"Because she has lost them" Nightmare said.  
  
"[What!?]" They shouted.  
  
"Yes" Rainbow said while staring at her feet.  
  
Mia wanted to give Rainbow something Nightmare would love to see, but before she could do there was a bright flash and a boy with brown skin appeared out from nowhere. In his arms he was holding Plusle, Minun, Torchic and Pikachu. Pikachu and Torchic was unconscious and Plusle and Minun were asleep.  
  
[What is going on?] Vaporeon asked.  
  
"Rainbow asked me to go and find Pikachu and Torchic. I arrived just in time, but I don't have time to talk" The new boy said. He hurried over to Rainbow and whispered something.  
  
Rainbow's face changed into shock before calling "Nightmare. Go with Spirit. He is going to need your help"  
  
Nightmare just nodded in agreement and a second later he and Spirit were gone.  
  
"Okay. Now for the final test. I'm going to fight all of you and you better do your best" she said. The scenery got darker colors and the GS crew got into fighting stance.  
  
Rainbow made the first move. She grabbed in thin air and a bow appeared out of nowhere. She created an arrow made of her color powers and shot it at Isaac. Isaac was focusing on a Grand Gaia spell so he was unable to dodge the arrow. Just as the arrow hit he unleashed his attack, severely wounding Rainbow. The arrow did something worse. When it hit Isaac all the colors on his body disappeared. He became colorless and motionless.  
  
Mia, Garet and Ivan didn't let that distract them. Garet used Inferno, Ivan used Tempest and Mia used Ice Missile. All attacks made impact together and because of Rainbow's ability to combine others power they created something called an Infernal Icewind. Okay, usually she can control it but sometimes she can't and then she combines power without wanting to. Small shards of ice filled with fire spun around in a tornado. In the middle of the tornado was Rainbow and she was quickly weakened. When the attack finally ceased she had no energy left to battle.  
  
"I admit that I lost. Allow me to congratulate you and bring you back to Aqua Rock's interior." she said. "Oh and before I forget here is the results"  
  
Isaac and Garet: Horrible. Ivan and Mia: Incredible. Skitty and Vaporeon: Great. Torchic and Pikachu: Excellento deluxio  
  
"What happened to Isaac?" Mia asked as they saw Isaac had still not moved.  
  
"He is colorless. When you are colorless you usually leave your body because colors sustain your mind and soul" she answered. "I'll return his colors back to him"  
  
As usual a rainbow appeared and encircled Isaac. There was a bright flash and then they were standing in front of the stone slate in Aqua Rock.  
  
"One of you may touch the stone and learn how to use the power of Parch" Rainbow said in a royal proclamation voice. Mia urged Vaporeon to be the one to learn it and one minute later Vaporeon had mastered Parch.  
  
"Thank you for letting us learn the power of Aqua Rock" Isaac said.  
  
"You're welcome. Good luck catching up with Jenna" she said.  
  
"Um...Rainbow?" Garet asked  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you know where Jenna is?" He said.  
  
"One sec" she said. She closed her eyes and started emanating a strange light. When the light faded she opened her eyes and said. "Jenna is...oh darn"  
  
"What is it?" Ivan asked.  
  
"She is fighting a dragon" Rainbow replied  
  
"And?" Mia said.  
  
"And I don't like dragons" Everyone sweat drops before she continues. "She is inside Gaia Rock on the island of Izumo. If you hurry you may get there before she leaves"  
  
"Who is winning the battle?" Isaac asked  
  
"No one right now. They are pretty even. Goodbye" There was a puff of pink gas and then she was gone. The adepts left Aqua Rock with a new goal. Gaia Rock on the island of Izumo.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Vokteren: Sorry if this chapter is bad, but I've written from 12:00 to 20:20 so I am getting a bit tired.  
  
Pikachu: When you have read the story...PUSH THAT BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM LEFT.  
  
Vokteren: You really need to learn some manners. 


	15. Too late again

Vokteren: As some of the readers may notice I changed the name of the story. I think I've also changed the first chapters to make it right, according to the new name.  
  
Pikachu: If you've got any mistakes we've made then feel free to tell us in a review or an e-mail.  
  
Vokteren: May you do the honor of the disclaimer?  
  
Pikachu: Stop being so melodramatic, and no.  
  
Vokteren: Why?  
  
Pikachu: Because you've got two reviews.  
  
Vokteren: Really? I was getting used to getting no reviews so I didn't think I got any for last chapter either.  
  
Pikachu: They're from chapter one and two and the reviewer is thebossinschool.  
  
Thebossinschool 1: Umm thanks. How did you know that I had birthday around that time. My true birthday is on the tenth of March.  
  
Thebossinschool 2: Well, I'm writing a new chapter now and I'm happy that you like my story.  
  
Pikachu: My turn. "We do not own Pokemon or Golden Sun. Rainbow, Shadow and Nightmare however are our own figments of imagination"  
  
"Speech" ¤Thought¤ [Telepathy] (A/N: Author Note) (P/N: Pika Note)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"That Rainbow girl sure was odd" Mia said as she saw Aqua Rock disappear in the horizon.  
  
[Yeah. But at least she seemed kind when we spoke to her, but the test was not too kind] Torchic said.  
  
"Test?" Mia said before something clicked and she understood. "Oh. I wonder what would've happened if we lost. Isaac and Garet failed their test but they don't want to tell me about what happened"  
  
[I'm not surprised. Those tests were very personal, although I wonder how she knew about that.] Torchic said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mia asked the orange chicken.  
  
[What? Uh nothing. I don't want to talk about it]  
  
Mia smiled and nodded silently before turning her attention towards the setting sun and how the red/orange light played on the sea. Izumo had to be near because Rainbow said that they could still reach Jenna. She thought about the test she and Ivan had passed and wondered. How could Rainbow know about that? Unless... the urge of energy she had felt before the color pool became something solid had something with the matter.  
  
"WHAT?" a voice from the lower decks shouted.  
  
Mia and Torchic hurried towards Ivan's cabin. When they came down there Isaac, Pikachu, Skitty and Vaporeon had already arrived. Ivan came out of his cabin with a pale face and the map they used when they sailed the Eastern Sea. Instead of speaking he just opened his map, and now the others gasped. The distance between Aqua and Gaia rock was about 4 days sailing.  
  
[How on earth does Rainbow think we can reach Izumo before Jenna and the others leave?] Vaporeon said.  
  
[Something must've clicked when she lost to Mia, Garet and Ivan] Skitty said.  
  
"Anyway, we can't let that stop us. I don't think Jenna would fight that dragon without a good reason so I don't think she'll leave before she wins" Isaac said.  
  
[So you think she'll lose?] Pikachu said.  
  
"I don't think that. I just feel that they may delay their journey a few days after they win" Mia said for him.  
  
[At least there is nothing else we can do than sail as quick as we can to Izumo] Torchic said.  
  
"Wrong" Ivan said as the others looked at him with wonder. "I and Pikachu could summon a wind that could get us there quicker, but that would probably drain us and we won't have any energy left to fight any monsters that we'll encounter"  
  
"Then do it" Vaporeon said. "I'll keep the monsters away from the boat"  
  
Pikachu was about to complain, but a well placed foot from Skitty stopped her. Pikachu gave an angry stare at her friend before agreeing to help. Ivan and Pikachu headed up to Garet who stood by the tiller and made a strong gust of wind that doubled their speed. Mia and Torchic headed towards the kitchen and started cooking dinner. Fruit soup for Pikachu, Torchic and Vaporeon and Fish soup for the others.  
  
While they cooked they discussed about what could make Jenna get to Izumo so quick and eventually agreed that it had to be some kind of nature phenomena that gave them extra speed. Ivan and Pikachu could shorten their travel with about 1½ day, but no more. Mia sighed at the thought. ¤Felix is extremely lucky since he gets away so quickly. Why does he do it though? I wonder¤  
  
[MIA, THE SOUP IS SMOKING]  
  
Although they had a little accident, the dinner was good. Ivan/Isaac and Garet/Pikachu had to eat simultaneous since they had jobs to do. Ivan complimented Pikachu's increasing control over her psynergetic powers. Now she could make a whirlwind without focusing for a minute first. The other adepts were quite impressed. They had accomplished in a week what Isaac and Garet had to train three years for. Yes, it was strange, but at least they are helpful.  
  
Two days and three nights later they finally reached Izumo. There were no other ships there, but at least they could learn a new psynergy from Gaia Rock, so they decided to rest here. When they entered the village of Izumo they saw people dancing and drums beating. It appears that they had stumbled into a festival of some sort.  
  
"What do you think they are celebrating?" Garet asked the others.  
  
[I've no idea] the pokemon replied.  
  
"I've no idea either, but perhaps we can ask somebody" Ivan said.  
  
"Good idea, but we better travel together. We may loose each other with all these people here, and some may think the Pokemon are monsters so we better hide them" Isaac said.  
  
Garet opened his bag and hid Skitty and Vaporeon in it. Pikachu hid in Ivan's bag and Mia made room for Torchic in her bag. They made their way through the crowd and finally found the sanctuary. The sanctuary was strangely enough empty except for a girl playing with some dolls. There were four of them in total and they resembled someone I think you know.  
  
"Hello" Isaac said to the girl. She looked up and saw a tall boy with golden hair and a sword sheathed behind his back. "Where did you get those dolls?"  
  
"A nice girl with blonde hair made them to me and my sister when we asked for a memory about them" she replied.  
  
"Why would you want to remember them?" Mia asked.  
  
"You aren't from around here are you" she said. "Are you telling me that you don't know about the four heroes who defeated the serpent of Gaia Rock?"  
  
"No" they answered. The girl looked at them for a second before saying that they should talk to Lady Uzume, the leader of Izumo. After getting the directions they walked towards Lady Uzume's house.  
  
When they entered they where greeted by a mysterious young woman. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes" Isaac said. "We do have a few questions. First of all, why are Jenna and the others so known here?"  
  
"Jenna?" Uzume closed her eyes and thought for a second. "Ah, yes. A young girl with brown hair and dark red clothes?"  
  
"Yes, that is her" Isaac said happily.  
  
"She and her companions slayed the Serpent inside Gaia Rock. He was cruel to our town, but thanks to the four warriors and Suza, the Serpent is put back to his sleep"  
  
[Impressive] Pikachu said from inside the bag.  
  
[Keep quiet. She'll hear you and we don't want to cause a ruckus] Skitty shouted to her.  
  
[But now it was you who spoke] Torchic said.  
  
[Let's just keep quiet] Vaporeon said.  
  
"That is a little bit too late" Uzume said in a mature voice. "May I see who you are hiding in your bag?"  
  
Garet tried to find an excuse, but as you may have guessed, he failed miserably. Mia just quietly opened her bag and let out Torchic. A little while later four small pokemon lay on the floor, blushing madly.  
  
"Who are those creatures?" Uzume asked. "Are they Djinni?"  
  
"You know about Djinni?" Isaac asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes. Sheba explained it to me before she left"  
  
"Oh. She is a smart girl. I hope we can reach them one day" Mia said.  
  
"You are following them?"  
  
"Yes, although we always appear moments to late" Garet said.  
  
Uzume asked them to come by tomorrow. It was starting to get late and that was when the festival was really going to start. Isaac and his crew traveled to the Inn after having the conversation with Uzume. Garet and Ivan wanted to stay in the town for the festival and explore Gaia Rock tomorrow. The others, minus Isaac because he was neutral, wanted to go tonight. After a bit of arguing Isaac made a truce. They could go watch Gaia Rock tonight, perhaps exploring it a little, then go back and have fun at the festival.  
  
The others agreed and 15 minutes later they stood outside Gaia Rock. The setting sun made the mountain shine with a golden glow. Now, even Ivan and Garet were happy that they had agreed to travel tonight. Skitty was the most eager as she ran into the mouth of the cave. Just like the other Rocks this place was lit up by psynergetic light. In front of them there were two big statues that looked like dragons and an altar of white stone.  
  
(Meanwhile in the heart of Gaia Rock)  
  
"Shadow" a boy with black hair and pitch black clothes shouted to his friend.  
  
"Nightmare" the other boy replied. He looked pretty much the same except for Nightmare being taller and paler and Shadow wore a tiara made of white energy.  
  
"Have they gotten here yet master?" Nightmare said.  
  
"Stop calling me master. You are I don't know how much older than me and is much more experienced than me. And no they aren't here yet" Shadow replied.  
  
"I can't violate the rules. You are my master. Period"  
  
"At least you can do me the favor of not calling me master. At least not when we are having a friendly chat like this"  
  
"Ok master. Sorry, Shadow"  
  
"Ah well. I'm pretty excited to explore this place. Do you think we should visit someone before their last test?"  
  
"You can do what you want. But why are you sure that this isn't the last test? Spirit and Rainbow have already activated their waypoints"  
  
"I just have a feeling. Anyway, how was it with Rainbow?"  
  
Nightmare got deep wrinkles across his face and almost cried when he told Shadow about what he had gone through. Shadow was shocked. Okay, Rainbow could sometimes be distractive and forget about others, although very rare, but this was horrible. He tried to comfort his friend.  
  
"Poor you. That must've been horrible. At least you played your role well. I'll give you that"  
  
"But I almost killed Ivan and Mia. I've never killed anyone and I won't ever do it unless ordered. I haven't been ordered to do that yet though. Thank whatever god it is in this world"  
  
"Anyway I may need your help with my test"  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
Shadow leaned closer and whispered into Nightmare's ear. Nightmare opened his eyes wide "Are you serious?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes"  
  
"But that is cruel. And they are only children. How can you do that?"  
  
"Perhaps you know how much it pains me to do it, but we have to. This is what they are most likely to encounter if they are the true ones and we need to check and prepare"  
  
"Okay" Nightmare silently nodded before hearing steps. "Someone's coming"  
  
"Quick, hide. You know what to do. I'll come after you"  
  
Shadow and Nightmare barely had time to hide before a well known person with golden hair entered the room. "Okay, now we've done enough exploring for one night"  
  
[Oh. Do we have to go? Can't we stay a little longer? Can we, can we, can we, can we?] Skitty acted like a little child. She even used the famous puppy eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay. But only this room" Isaac replied  
  
Skitty was about to reply, but was stopped by Pikachu. [Astounding]  
  
Isaac and Skitty raised their eyes and saw a big dragon made out of stone. As if pulled by a magnet, they jumped down the cliff and headed to the massive statue.  
  
"What is this?" Isaac asked the statue.  
  
"It seems as though this is the Serpent of Gaia Rock" Mia said with awe in her voice.  
  
"But why is there a statue of a dragon inside here? And where is the real one?" Ivan asked, not noticing a shadow that slowly crept closer to the youths.  
  
[Perhaps this is the real dragon] Vaporeon suggested.  
  
[Perhaps] Pikachu said. She suddenly got a feeling that something dangerous came closer. She turned around and saw a shadow slowly creeping closer to them. [Watch out]  
  
The shadow started to lift itself from the floor before forming into Nightmare. Isaac and Garet couldn't recognize him because he changed his outer looks just enough to not look like when they first met. "I'm impressed. Most creatures doesn't notice me before it is too late" He melted back into a shadow and before they had any chance to act, he had enveloped them in shadows. He made the shadows melt into nothing before doing the same to himself.  
  
Shadow came out from behind a barrel and sighed "I really hope we do the right thing. I shouldn't use these powers, and I wouldn't if it hadn't been for the fact that this may be necessary. I hope Nightmare doesn't cause any traumas on them" With those words he melted himself into a shadow and disappeared just like Nightmare had done before him.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Vokteren: Let's cut it there.  
  
Pikachu: We are going to take an Easter break so we won't upload for a while. Not that anyone bothers.  
  
Vokteren: I'm just going to ignore that. Anyway, I hope I've made the story right according to age and genre. Tell me if it's wrong.  
  
Pikachu: And tell me if you have figured out anything about the Lifechildren yet. Bye. 


	16. A nightmare in awake state

Pikachu: To everyone who is reading this story, or more accurately no one, I'm going to write this chapter all alone. That means that there the next chapter won't get uploaded before I get a review. Unlike Vokteren, I only write if I get any reviews so REVIEW.  
  
Vokteren: Although you write this chapter I'll still add my comments, and it is my job to answer reviews. Your job is to check if there are any new reviews.  
  
Pikachu: Well, you haven't gotten any reviews for the last FOUR chapters. Anyway I got quite a bit of inspiration this morning.  
  
Vokteren: A discussion about if it was the table's fault or not may fit in a humor category, but this is not humor. I do not intend to make any characters more stupid than a person you and I know.  
  
Pikachu: Who? Ah I see. He is more stupid than humor fics with a stupid Garet. I'm serious. Even Garet doesn't use four (maybe more) years to understand a movie he have seen. Anyway let's start this chapter after the usual disclaimer. "We do not own Golden Sun or Pokemon. Song, Shadow and Nightmare are our own however"  
  
"Speech" ¤Thought¤ [Telepathy] (A/N: Author Note) (V/N: Vokteren Note)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
¤Where am I? It is so cold and dark. Are my eyes closed? No they're open. Then why can't I see a thing? And where are the others?¤ Isaac shivered of fear. ¤What did that boy do? I just can't seem to remember... NO. This is just like that nightmare. I have to get out of here. I have to do it for the others. I don't want to become what I became in the nightmare¤ Isaac became desperate when the darkness seemed to thicken. He had to get out and quick. He tried unleashing all of his psynergy but that didn't serve any purpose except for making him tired. He tried to slice the shadow with his sword, but it was just like slicing water. He started thinking about his friends. He had to get out of here. If not for himself then at least for them. Isaac closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his chin. When the tear hit the black matter it started to part. Isaac didn't notice this before he fell and landed on a boy.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Get me out of here!" Garet shouted. Instead of being worried like Isaac, Garet became furious. He did not have time to play silly games with some creepy weirdo. "Get me out of here or I'll burn you to cinders" Garet waited for any kind of response, but when he got none his eyes flared up. He started to glow a dark red and the temperature around him rose by ten degrees. Garet closed his eyes and summoned forth the strongest and biggest Inferno he could. The scorching hot fireballs spun around him and directed to a gathering spot one meter away from Garet. He smiled as the fire sizzled, sure that this fire would burn a hole in this odd fabric. When nothing happened, his smile and the blood in his face disappeared. "What? How? Why? This is surrealistic. It didn't even leave a burn mark" He began to worry. "Please. Please let me out. I promise not to yell. I promise I'll control my anger. I promise... that I must get a grip of myself. This shadow must have some effect on my brain. I can't give up on my attitude just to get myself out of this mess. I'll have to get out and still be the same Garet" A hole opened under Garet and he fell jus like Isaac did before. And just like Isaac he landed on a boy.  
  
"I think I need an umbrella. A big umbrella"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
¤Hmm. This darkness is pretty much like the one I had in my vision. If this is the same darkness then a girl is bound to appear soon¤ Ivan sat down on the darkness. The invisible and yet visible ground was cold and smooth. Just like polished ice. Ivan waited for a while but when no one came he started to get impatient. "Anyone here?" he shouted. No response. "May someone please tell me what is happening?" still no response. "It seems no one wants to help me. That leaves me to find a way out on my own" A glint of white light suddenly flashed before Ivan's eyes and disappeared as quickly as it came. Ivan didn't fell any different, but when he looked at his hand he saw that a very faint light. He touched the "ground" and a hole opened. He looked down and saw that he would crash straight onto a boy.  
  
"Did you install some kind of homing device, Nightmare?"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Mia felt the darkness, not as something made of evil or hatred, but as something made out of grief. When she understood the grief her own heart became heavy. Why would Nightmare do something he didn't want to? "Why are you doing this? Why are you splitting us up if you don't want to? It is okay. You can say it to me and it will still be a secret if you want to" Mia could hear something that resembled a faint crying and the darkness around her burst like a bubble. She fell down and just like the three adepts before her, she landed on a boy with black hair and clothes.  
  
"My back is really aching now"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"What kind of test is this? This one is easy enough if you know what it is" Pikachu was very confident. A Haunter had visited Viridian and he had made a test just like this. Pikachu and a few others had volunteered to try the test before the Haunter traveled to a meeting for ghost pokemon. The test was just like this. You had to improve your soulpower enough to break the barrier of shadow. There was various ways to do that but the one Pikachu used was probably the easiest. She thought about a humorous situation and as her smile grew bigger, so did her soulpower. When her soulpower had reached the required level of strength a hole opened. Pikachu however did not pay any attention to this. She was laughing hard, and hit Shadow hard.  
  
"Okay that you are lighter, but the others didn't laugh at least"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Torchic was afraid. Deathly afraid. She had never told it to anyone, but Torchic was afraid of the dark, and when things were as dark as this she became hysterical. "Help me, Help me, Help me, Help me" she said as she ran around in circles. When you are running around in circles you are eventually bound to get dizzy, and this was just what happened to Torchic. She became to dizzy to stand and eventually she fell down. ¤Okay Torchic, just calm down. You can't just run around and do nothing. You have to stop being afraid of the dark¤ She took a deep breath, stood up, took a new deep breath and shouted "I'm not afraid of you anymore. Just come and get me if you dare because I dare face you" Torchic overflowed with energy and a hole appeared under her feet. She looked at the rapidly approaching boy and said "I was just kidding. I didn't mean it" Bonk, Torchic crashed onto Shadow.  
  
"I was serious when I said that I needed an umbrella"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Skitty remained cool and calm. If she remembered right then Pikachu had done something similar back in Viridian. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what Pikachu had told her. She focused, and focused, and came to a stop when her soulpower had forced open a hole for her to fall through.  
  
"Couldn't you wait a few more seconds? I've almost gotten up an umbrella"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Vaporeon was struck by an odd tiredness. It felt like something heavy was placed on his entire body and he couldn't shake it off. He almost fell asleep before he finally got a grip of himself and started thinking. ¤This heavy thing is something created by my imagination. If I can get it of I could get out, but to get it of I need to use my own willpower. Faith can transcend logic if you put your entire soul in it¤ He focused on a picture. At first it was nothing but him on nothing. But slowly new things came into view. Green grass and a blue sky. A lake and a few trees. Flowers opening on the ground. Vaporeon bouncing of an umbrella.  
  
"At least I got the umbrella up before the last one hit me"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Vaporeon opened his eyes and stared straight into a pair of brown eyes and a smile of relief.  
  
[Are you alright?] Pikachu asked.  
  
[I'm alright. But it was not a nice landing] He replied.  
  
[At least you passed the test as well. Every one passed this test easily] Pikachu set up a teeth showing grin.  
  
[Are we going to battle now?] Vaporeon asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so" said a voice that was much more mature than the person who said it. "If you are going to learn the psynergy of Gaia Rock you must face me" Vaporeon turned and looked straight at Shadow.  
  
He stood about the same height as Ivan, but instead of blonde hair he had pitch black hair. He was clad in an even darker robe and had a golden cloth around his body. His face was pale as a ghost, but showed two deep soulful brown eyes and, not a mockingly, but a friendly smile. Around his head he had a tiara made out of something that resembled silver.  
  
[Who are you and how old are you? You look only fifteen years old] Vaporeon asked.  
  
"My name is Shadow and I'm thirteen years old"  
  
"Thirteen years old?" Garet said a bit shocked.  
  
"How do you think you can beat us if you're only thirteen years old?" Isaac asked.  
  
"Rainbow was only twelve years old" Shadow replied.  
  
[Oooooookay. So we have actually battled two kids in the earlier elemental mountains?] Pikachu said.  
  
"Yes. You are perfectly right miss" He replied, making Pikachu blush.  
  
"Well, if you really want to be beaten then that is fine by me" Garet said.  
  
Shadow turned to Garet and gave him a bone piercing stare before answering "Don't take me lightly just because I'm young and not physical strong. My powers come from somewhere else" He turned to Nightmare and spoke to him. "Nightmare, now you can use that song pellet we got from Song"  
  
Nightmare closed his hand and it glowed black before he opened it and threw a tiny pellet to the floor. When it broke Arabian music started playing. (A/N: random choice) (V/N: very random) Most of them looked around, confused about where the music came from. When Shadow saw that he told them that it came from the crushed pellet. Inside it all the music was held back by Song's Sound Shield. Some, like Garet and Skitty, used a little time to understand, making Shadow a bit impatient. He didn't want to do this but he knew that he had to.  
  
"May we please start? Unlike you I don't have the next eternity free" he said in a bit irritated tone.  
  
Garet was about to say something, but was stopped by Isaac and Mia casting Ice Missile and Quake Sphere. The Quake Sphere made Shadow unable to move on the ground, forcing him to take the Impact of the sharp icicles. However that did not happen. Before the icicles reached him he glowed black and the attack passed right through him.  
  
"I told you not to take lightly of me. Now it's my turn to show you a Dark Strike, or would you rather want a High Serpent?"  
  
He held his arm flat out and a shadow shot from the palm and straight through Isaac. Even though the shadow was insubstantial the energy still harmed him. Shadow turned towards Mia and the ground around her started to glow black. Mia braced herself for an attack, but nothing came. Pikachu and Garet had tackled Shadow to the ground and now Garet held Shadow pinned to the ground with his sword across Shadows throat. Garet thought he had won, but was wrong. Shadow disappeared and appeared again floating above Garet. Shadow smiled as he threw small metal stars (P/N: Also called Shurikens) towards Garet. He was barely able to dodge the small stars. Shadow was about to descend to the floor but was knocked back by an Ice beam from Vaporeon. He crashed down near Nightmare.  
  
"Nightmare, give me that gift from Spirit" he said as he got up.  
  
Nightmare gave Shadow a bond of cloth and gave it to Shadow. Shadow just smiled and put it on around his head, leaving to long ends to hang down behind his head, before he started to run towards the group. As he ran his speed got greater and the cloth pieces started to spin around, quicker and quicker. When he had reached the first of the group he didn't touch the ground. Garet was stunned by the speed and couldn't do anything but brace himself. Yet again Shadow was cut of before he reached Garet. Skitty and Torchic had used Fireball and Gaia to knock Shadow into a nearby wall. When Shadow got up he saw that the cloth was burned up, and with that he had lost Spirit's speed. Shadow jumped into the center of the group and glowed black.  
  
"Good luck enduring the Black Wave"  
  
He let out an explosion of black that knocked the humans of their feet. The Pokemon was too small to be hit by the wave. However Shadow knew what he was doing. The ground around the pokemon glowed black before four surges of dark energy exploded under their feet. The energy changed shape to snakes, and pushed them higher and higher before Shadow directed them together into a cloud of darkness. Shadow didn't want to do this but he had to. He made the final fusion of the High Serpent strike and transformed it into Shadow Urge. Small rows of different colors appeared around the cluster of dark energy. The orb got smaller before bursting and letting the four unfortunate pokemon fall hard onto the ground.  
  
"Looks like I win" Shadow said.  
  
"Think again mister" a female voice said.  
  
Shadow turned around and saw Mia glowing in a bright blue light, restoring the power of her friends using Pure Wish. (P/N: Saved me hundreds of times) The seven others got up with renewed strength. They smiled at Shadow, a smile a cat gives a mouse, before launching different psynergy attacks at him, knocking him into Nightmare.  
  
"Are you alright?" Nightmare asked.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. They are not however" he got up and turned to the group "I'm done toying with you. Time to end this with Bane"  
  
Everything around them became black. Just like when they were trapped by Nightmare. This time however they could see each other and Shadow perfectly. What was interesting them however was what happened right above Shadow. A red donut with a middle of a purplish black appeared above him. Small particles of red and purplish black came out of Shadow and floated into the mystical object. (P/N: There is still Arabian music playing in the background) Now a little white object appeared in the middle of the purplish black. It got gradually bigger and when it had stopped growing one could clearly see that it was a skull. Now four scythes appeared around Shadow before floating into the object and arranging themselves in a cross pattern behind the skull. Shadow smiled and the mystical object split into eight smaller but identical copies. The small copies rushed towards the group and when the made impact with a person they just collapsed. Ivan, Pikachu and Mia were barely able to dodge the first wave. The others passed out. Mia and Pikachu thought themselves safe but Ivan was still on his guard. That was what saved him. The objects turned and raced at them again. This time only Ivan dodged, leaving him alone against a creep with power over the dark and a mad skull. Shadow had to wait, first of all the Bane projectile had to be stopped. Ivan kept on dodging the strike and as he dodged the object slowly became dimmer as Shadow got exhausted of controlling it. Eventually it dilapidated and left Shadow panting heavily.  
  
"You are skilled Ivan. But you are alone against me now and you will fall for my Dark Revive"  
  
Shadow glowed black and black leaves fell down around Ivan. Ivan sensed danger and jumped away. Shadow just continued making leaves fall around Ivan but he just dodged them easily. Eventually Shadow got tired and used something Ivan didn't expect. Small vines rose from the stone floor and held Ivan in place for long enough to make he leaves land on him. When the leaves landed a black light shot down and hit Ivan.  
  
"I've got you now Ivan"  
  
Ivan felt he couldn't move. He could only watch golden leaves slowly drift down on Shadow before golden light bathed him. Now small orbs of black rushed out of Ivan and headed towards Shadow. As they got closer they changed color to golden. After that hollow stars rained down on him. Right before they hit him, they slowly floated over his head and fell down with him in the middle. When the hollow stars hit the floor the dissolved and reappeared going reverse at Shadow. However now the attack seemed to be over and Ivan didn't feel any different. According to the look on Shadows face Ivan had done something very special.  
  
"What? How on Tellus did that happen?" Shadow was shocked and at the same time impressed. "It doesn't matter. I've got other tricks up in my sleeve"  
  
Shadow opened his hand and the hand glowed dangerously black before he shot out a skeletal hand at Ivan. Ivan saw the hand approach him and hit him straight where his heart was. He saw that the hand was still in contact with Shadow and seeing the long thin arm made Ivan close his eyes. He felt a horrible cold spreading through his body. He tried to open his eyes but they refused to listen. (V/N: Still Arabian music playing) The cold kept on spreading and Ivan knew that he had to free his heart if he would have any hope of winning.  
  
Mia opened her eyes and saw a horrible sight. Ivan stood almost lifeless before Shadow. Mia saw that Shadow had a hand where Ivan's heart was, but Mia also saw the sorrow on Shadow and Nightmare's face. This was what kept Mia from bothering them. She just couldn't get herself to backstab someone again. And not someone with so much sorrow on his face. Mia did not know that what Shadow really wanted was someone to backstab him so he could stop doing this.  
  
Ivan tried again too open his eyes. This time he succeeded and saw straight into a pair of sad eyes. Shadow also saw that Ivan had managed to open his eyes and this made him even sadder. Shadow raised his other arm and this one he pushed into Ivan's head. This forced Ivan to close his eyes again. When Ivan awoke he was looking straight at a woman. She was crying before giving him and a girl with purple hair to a man with a beard. A new image slid into his mind. Ivan was running alone in a wood. He heard wolves howling towards a moon. A bush nearby shook and Ivan closed his eyes. Now Ivan was standing in a town. He saw a caravan leaving the town and him. Ivan closed his eyes and cried. A new place appeared. He was walking along a cold stone path. Suddenly he stopped before a big statue resembling Master Hammet. He was about to do something when he suddenly screamed.  
  
"No. You are not allowed to see this"  
  
Ivan opened his eyes and saw Shadow lie on his back in front of him. Before Shadow got up Ivan had drawn his sword and now he pointed it at Shadow.  
  
"No one is allowed to see that secret" he said.  
  
His sword glowed and a voice howled from the sword "Asura"  
  
Ivan dashed at Shadow. Mia could only see a blur and a little later Shadow had two cuts across his chest.  
  
"I give. You are indeed skilled. I'll take you back to Gaia Rock" and with a white flash they arrived back in Gaia Rock. The others awoke when they got away from that cell like room.  
  
"What happened?" Garet asked.  
  
"You won and that is what happened. I'll let one of you learn Sand now" Shadow said.  
  
The ground shock and a stone slate appeared nearby the stone statue. Skitty was the one who would learn the new psynergy and after learning it the slate dissolved into sand. Shadow bid them farewell and with a flash he and Nightmare disappeared.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Isaac asked the others.  
  
"That's easy" Garet said. "Let's go to that festival in Izumo village"  
  
The others agreed and headed towards Izumo. They had been in Gaia Rock max one hour. As the adepts left Nightmare and Shadow watches them leave Gaia Rock.  
  
"They are truly skilled. I think they are the right ones" Shadow said,  
  
"I agree. I have never seen anyone as skilled as they are" Nightmare replied.  
  
Shadow stood up and nodded. He stood this pose until the others entered Izumo again. When they did he fell to the ground.  
  
"Shadow!" Nightmare jumped up to his master, no not his master, his first friend in millenniums. "Shadow, are you all right?"  
  
Shadow didn't reply. Instead he burst into tears. "I can't do this anymore" he sobbed. "It is a miracle that I didn't break down and cry during the fight with those kids. I am a good for nothing person who can get myself to actually battle them without a reason"  
  
Nightmare tried his best to comfort Shadow. Not noticing the white glow that emanated from Shadow's chest before there was a bright flash.  
  
"What? Is that really..."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pikachu: I'm going to cut it there.  
  
Vokteren: This chapter is really good Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: Thank you. Can you promise me one thing Vokteren?  
  
Vokteren: Sure. What?  
  
Pikachu: Don't submit a new chapter before I have gotten any reviews. I want someone to respond to these chapters.  
  
Vokteren: I promised that I'd promise you that but I don't like it. Anyway since you made the chapter you can upload it. I'm going to bed.  
  
Pikachu: I'll do it. And to any of those who want to know more about the Lifechildren just e-mail us. Remember to label the e-mail. Oh, and don't bother e-mailing about Nightmare or Song. We won't tell you anything about those two yet. Those who review this chapter may get to be in the story if they want too. Tell that in a review. (like anybody reads this.) Until next time. 


	17. Future, present, past, extra romance

Pikachu: Yay, I got a review for my chapter.  
  
Vokteren: So it appears. Any other reviews?  
  
Pikachu: (stops dancing and pulls out a pair of glasses that makes her look like a teacher) One. Thebossinschool reviewed chapter 3.  
  
Vokteren: Good. Time to answer the reviews.  
  
Pikachu: I'm gonna answer my reviews,  
  
Vokteren: Sure. Go ahead.  
  
Wolf Demon: Well I can agree that I made too long paragraphs. It was just that the story enthralled me so much that I barely had time to do a spell check. Anyway please continue reading our story. I may get to write a chapter alone again.  
  
Thebossinschool: Thanks for pointing out the grammar mistakes. I've run over it again and corrected two of three. I couldn't find the last one. Anyway I think I'll get the new corrected chapter up soon. My first attempt failed but thanks for reviewing. I'm happy that you like our story,  
  
Vokteren: And now we'll have a little disclaimer. If you pay attention at the ending notes I'll add something worth noticing. ...I think...  
  
Pikachu: "We do not own Golden Sun or Pokemon. However any Lifechildren that may appear in this story is our own creation." If you wonder what happened to Shadow last chapter then sorry. No telling before we are closing on the end of this book.  
  
"Speech" ¤Thought¤ [Telepathy] (A/N: Author Note) (P/N: Pika Note)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The sun had long since set, but our friends Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia where still out. There was a festival going on in Izumo. The inhabitants of this small village was celebrating that the evil Serpent of Mt Mikalage (also known as Gaia Rock) had been slayed. The truth was that it was put into sleep, but no one except for the adepts and the strange creatures known as pokemon knew. Skitty had told them that she sensed life in the statue and they had resonated to that the statue and the dragon had to be the same. But right now none of them cared. It was time to have some fun on this festival.  
  
Mia and Ivan participated in some sort of dance the villagers danced. They stood in a circle around some sort of tower. Someone atop the tower drummed a big drum that made a dark sound. Then they moved in synch around the tower in a slow pace. (A/N: I've seen something like this on Pokemon and Hamtaro)  
  
Garet and Isaac walked down a bazaar with shops on both sides. Garet was eating a special treat called "Ice Cream". It was cold but tasted delicious. Isaac was watching the stalls they passed when his eyes fell on one that seemed older than the others. He saw a sign showing two swords crossing a shield, showing that this was a weapon shop tent. He dragged Garet with him into the shop.  
  
"What is it Isaac?" Garet asked his friend. He had his eyes fixed on something else and hadn't noticed this weapon shop.  
  
"Didn't you see the sign? This is a weapon shop and it is quite a while since we got ourselves some new weapons." Isaac replied casually.  
  
"Why the grumpy mood? And can't this wait till tomorrow? Today is a party and we should enjoy it" Garet said, a bit angry at Isaac's tone.  
  
"Tomorrow will be too late" a voice said from behind some curtains. An old woman came out from between the curtains. She wasn't beautiful. Her skin was full of wrinkles and her nose was pointy. She was short and a little plump and wore a forest green one piece dress. On her head she had a white cloth that covered her ears and most of her dry white hair. Her eyes where kind though.  
  
"Why is that?" Garet asked, but what he really was thinking was ¤Wow. I never imagined an old ugly woman like this to run a weapon shop¤  
  
"Because I only run this shop until then. Tomorrow I'll be joining my husband" she replied.  
  
"And where is your husband?" Isaac asked, using a more caring and calm tone  
  
"He has wandered off to where pain never is. The path will be painful but when I get there I'll be young again and I'll be able to be with my husband again" her eyes started to sparkle.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that" Isaac and Garet said. Their voices filled with really empathy for this old woman.  
  
"Don't bother young ones. See around in my shop and see if you find something that pleases you" she turned and walked behind her curtain. She suddenly got a strange feeling and bent over to a tablet of stone lying behind a crate.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"She was a strange woman" Garet said.  
  
"I agree" Isaac said. "There was something mysterious about her" He stopped thinking about it when his eyes fell on a beautiful sword that glowed red from a ruby on its handle.  
  
Garet had discovered something else. In a small box he had found a set of rings. They were all beautiful and skilled crafted but there was one he showed particular interest in. It had something that looked like an ice shard embedded on it and glowed strong of water psynergy. When Garet touched it a strong feeling of calm and refreshing pleasure washed over him and suddenly he knew what this ring was called. It was a Spirit Ring and it held great healing powers. A water adept could use this to heal deep and dangerous wounds.  
  
"Isaac. Look at this ring. Wouldn't this be an excellent gift for Mia?" Garet had a small crush on Mia but he never told anyone. She would most likely not love him and she would definitely never marry him. She was too much of a nun too marry someone.  
  
"It is beautiful. Where did you find it?"  
  
"In this box." He said, pointing to the small box where he had found it. "There are many others in it."  
  
Isaac picked up a small ring with an orange flaming stone in it. He knew what this was. An Adept's Ring. He had once owned a ring like that but lost it when the tide gave them a ride he would never forget.  
  
"I think I'll buy this ring to Ivan. He may need it using so much psynergy" Isaac said.  
  
"Yeah. I agree. I think I'll buy this ring to Mia. It contains powerful healing power" Garet said. He noticed Isaac holding a sword in his other hand. Strange Garet didn't notice it earlier. "What is that sword you are holding?"  
  
Isaac looked at Garet then moved his vision to the sword. "I don't know. It shows trace of strong psynergy, but it also has powers I can't identify. I can't tell for sure but it actually seems to have changed a bit"  
  
"I can tell you what that sword is" the woman came out from between. "That is the Shadow Twin Edge. It powers differ between people but very few may wield it without getting his or her mind twisted into the swords own will. It is said that it is one out of two. It is also said that when the two will once come together where their creator is and they are going to use the ones that wield them to attack their friends and thereby save their lord."  
  
"It is an amazing story Mrs." Isaac said.  
  
"There is more to the story but my time is short. I have something you two must give the Blue Haired Angel and the Electric Key." She took out two packages, one round and hard and one that was shaped like that of a lightning bolt. "You must not fail. These are vital to the completion and are two of six keys. Those keys can only be used be the chosen ones. Also I want you to take the Shadow Twin Edge with you. When I'm gone there will be no one left here to protect it from evil."  
  
"Um. Thank you, but why are you so sure that we are the right people to thrust these things to?" Garet asked.  
  
"You are a part of it yourself. Take care and remember that looks can be deceiving. Ones actions do not always reveal ones true intentions." She showed them out before they got to say anything to it. When they got out they tried to say something, but she closed the curtain before they could say something.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Phew Ivan. That was fun or what?" Mia sat on a bench, tired of all the dancing.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Ivan was in his own world, thinking. Shadow had reminded him of someone, but he couldn't pinpoint who.  
  
"Ivan what is it? Are you thinking about our fight with that boy? We agreed to try and put that behind us for tonight." Mia got a bit worried.  
  
"Sorry Mia. I just can't get that face out of my head. The face I saw when I opened my eyes during Shadow's attack. It was so grief stricken that I can't ever remember any sadder face."  
  
"With attack do you mean when he held his hand inside your chest and head?" Mia asked, keeping her voice low so no one would hear them.  
  
"Yes. Those eyes where filled with so much grief that my heart almost broke of sympathy. I can't understand why but those eyes had something about it. He looked like he had lost everything he ever cared for." Ivan almost cried.  
  
"I wonder what made him so sad. I felt a strange presence that kept me from attacking him from behind. It wasn't hostile or forcing. But it was there and I can't explain what it was." Mia yawned and turned her face from Ivan to the sky "I'm tired. What do you think about getting the pokemon and heading to bed?"  
  
Ivan turned his head to the sky and nodded. But it wasn't until half an hour later that they actually headed up to Uzume's house.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"This is BORING" Vaporeon said. He and his fellow pokemon had to stay at Uzume while the adepts were out and had fun.  
  
"Oh close up Vaporeon" Skitty said. "You know perfectly that we would cause quite a ruckus if we showed up in the town. It is much better being here, pretending to be Djinni."  
  
"So what. I also want to go out and have fun" Vaporeon whined.  
  
"Just cool it Vaporeon. They left five minutes ago and you're already complaining. Try to act like you should. After all you are the oldest and strongest of us and you should show some responsibility" Pikachu was starting to get tired by Vaporeon's immature way of acting.  
  
Torchic had given up as the argumentation went on and decided to explore the house. Uzume and Susa was out so she thought the house to be empty. Because of that she got very surprised when she heard. "So cute." And found herself being hugged by a little girl with black hair.  
  
"You are so cute. I didn't know Kushinada had gotten her any cute pets" the girl squealed, alerting the other three pokemon.  
  
When they found Torchic they couldn't help but laugh. The little girl held Torchic hard and Torchic's face was barely seen, covered in black hair. The girl had a blue night dress and long black hair. She was short and had a young face.  
  
[Excuse me miss, but may you please let our friend go?] Vaporeon was barely able to not laugh while talking.  
  
"Hmm?" The little girl let go of Torchic and looked around. When she saw the other pokemon she squealed again and leapt at them. Now Pikachu was in the girl's iron grip. "Cute, cute, cute"  
  
"Emily." A more grown up voice was heard from behind a door. It opened and revealed a long, slim, young lady with purplish black hair. She wore a nightgown made of skyblue colored silk with small pink flowers on it. She had a worried kind of look in her round face. "Emily what are you doing?"  
  
[I'll tell you what she's doing. She's hugging the life out of me] Pikachu didn't joke there.  
  
The girl let go a little so Pikachu could breath, but not enough for her to escape. "I'm just hugging your pets Kushinada. Why haven't you told me about them before?"  
  
"Because they aren't mine. They belong to some travelers. They are just here because the travelers didn't want anyone to see them. They were afraid it may cause a ruckus." Kushinada told Emily.  
  
"Oh" Emily released her grip enough for Pikachu to leap out. "That was sad. They are so cute"  
  
"But that is it. But you can at least be with them now." Kushinada turned to the pokemon. "It is okay of Emily to be with you tonight right"  
  
The pokemon nodded, but Skitty added a condition. [As long as she doesn't squeeze the air out of us]  
  
After this things went well for the pokemon. Although they couldn't be at the party they had a lot of fun. Together with Kushinada and Emily they did a lot of fun things. They had a pillow fight (Which Torchic, Vaporeon and Emily won) played hide and seek (Skitty was it the most since she wasn't good at hiding) and indoor tag (Even though Pikachu was quickest she didn't know the house as good as Emily and Kushinada so she never got them). Afterwards they told stories while Kushinada served them hot apple cider and chocolate chip cookies.  
  
"Okay Pikachu, it is your turn to tell a story now" Emily said.  
  
[What? Why me. Can't Skitty do it? She hasn't either]  
  
"Perhaps but I want to hear a story from you. And make it romantic, I love romantic stories." Emily let out a sigh and started to dream about a knight in shining armor saving her from danger.  
  
[Eh? Does it have to be a romance? I'm not good at that] Emily just kept on daydreaming but the others urged Pikachu to tell.  
  
[I want to hear a romance to. I love romance] Skitty got pretty excited considering it would only be a story.  
  
[Except for Fantasy, Romance is my favorite genre] Vaporeon smiled at Pikachu.  
  
"I have just survived a similar story, but I still like it" Kushinada said. She had already told them about how she was decided to be the next sacrifice and about how Susa and some warriors had saved her from the beast. This was what had given Emily the idea about hearing romance.  
  
[Personally I would want a ghost story, but romance is fine by me] Torchic didn't want to leave Pikachu alone.  
  
[Okay, I'll try] she said and took a deep breath, but what she really thought was ¤Dang. The only romance I've ever heard is about how Mom and Dad got in love. I'll have to try that¤  
  
(Pikachu's Story)  
  
It was the first day to school. The society had even made a school by borrowing ideas from the humans. However this school taught different things than a human school. One of the most important things they taught was how to avoid trainers. Any trainer would certainly try to catch them and when they even found pokemon not native to Viridian wood their beautiful home would be ruined by scientists and trainers from all over the world. Anyway, the first time he had seen her was during the biology class. That was the only other have to learn class except for trainer lessons. That was also two of the three classes they had together.  
  
¤Who is that girl? I've never seen her before so I don't think she comes from the eastern living area. Anyway she looks kind of cute¤ He was brought out of his thought when he noticed the teacher saying his name. "What?"  
  
"I asked you if you knew what Weedle evolve to and at what experience level an evolution usually takes place." The Pidgeotto was a little angry about that kid not paying attention.  
  
¤Weedle evolves to Beedrill at level 10 but before that it evolves to either Kakuna or Metapod at level 7.¤  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Umm. I think it is umm a Metapod on level 7" he couldn't say the last before the class, except for the teacher and her, started laughing at him. The little Pichu got beet red and stared down on his wooden desk.  
  
"KEEP QUIET CLASS" the other students shut up immediately and turned to the teacher. "That is not quite right young man. A Weedle evolves to a Kakuna on level 7. A Caterpie evolves to a Metapod. Now may you tell me what a Kakuna evolves to and at what level?" the teacher turned to an Oddish far back in the class.  
  
"No teacher. I don't"  
  
"Hmm. It seems you have a lot to learn. Today I'll teach you about the basics about evolution and I want you to learn it before next class"  
  
The class passed without anymore problems and at class end Alex (Himself) had learned Weedle, Caterpie, Oddish and Bellsprout's evolution steps perfectly. He wanted to thank the other Pichu for not laughing at him but she disappeared in the crowd and he couldn't find her.  
  
"Hey Alex" someone slapped Alex over his back so hard that he fell to the ground.  
  
"Karma, can't you be a little more careful whit that?" Alex pushed himself up again.  
  
"Sorry buddy" The Treecko said as he helped his friend back on his feet. "Magma said he wanted to show you something"  
  
"Really? I suppose I could join you and still make it back to class."  
  
"Who cares about school? Come." Karma dragged Alex after him.  
  
"I care about school and you and Magma should too. How are you going to pass the defender Exam without studying? Where were you this class by the way?"  
  
"I and Magma sneaked of a bit. Biology is boring."  
  
"How can you say that? You haven't been to a single biology lesson. And this is your first day at school."  
  
"I still don't like school. Thor said it is boring and I believe him?"  
  
"Thor. You mean that Thor who flunked every test? He doesn't have any other jobs than fetching water"  
  
"Yes him. But I don't intend to flunk every test because I have a friend who let me take notes from him" Karma turned to Alex "Right, Right?"  
  
"Sigh, sure. Even though I really shouldn't"  
  
"Great Alex. Anyway we are there now"  
  
Alex looked around. He could barely see anything since the trees covered most of the sky. Alex could barely see something lying on the ground in front of them.  
  
"Finally. What took you so long?" A Charmander stepped out from the trees. "I've waited long enough as it is"  
  
"What is it?" Alex asked Magma and Karma.  
  
"Believe it or not but we have found a real pokemon trainer bag. I don't know who put it there but it must contain something cool" Magma said.  
  
"Really? I wanna see first." Alex said and dashed for the bag. However he didn't get long before he was slung up by a booby trap.  
  
Karma and Magma rushed forward when they saw their friend hang in the air after one foot. However before they got near it they heard someone laugh mockingly. "I got myself a pokemon. Now I can be a pokemon master. And that little rat is going to help me"  
  
Magma and Karma turned to where the sound came from and saw a boy with blonde hair and purple sweater. He held a pokeball in his hand but paused when he saw the two other pokemon.  
  
"Other Pokemon? This must be my lucky day." He threw a pokeball at Karma and then another one at Magma. Both pokemon got absorbed into the balls. The boy laughed and was about to throw a ball at Alex when Magma and Karma broke free from their balls. "What happened?" The boy stuttered.  
  
Magma turned away from the boy and used ember to burn over the rope that held Alex up. Karma stood under and made sure Alex didn't land to hard. After that Karma tied up the knot that was still around Alex's body. After that the three pokemon turned back to the wannabe trainer.  
  
"What should we do to him?" Alex asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. What do you think Magma?"  
  
Magma smirked and said "I know what I'm going to do. I'll give him a taste of what he is messing with when he tries to harm one of my friends."  
  
Magma used his ember attack to burn the boy, before using Headbutt and ram him to the ground. Karma came behind and slammed the boy with his tail, but before Alex even could threat the boy, he ran away, leaving three angry pokemon and a bag with trainer items.  
  
"What a wimp" Magma snorted. "Fleeing after so little"  
  
"Yeah. Even Catherine can tackle more than that" Karma agreed.  
  
"What do you guys say about checking that jerks stuff?" Alex said.  
  
The others agreed and pulled out things from the bag. They found a few potions, some antidotes, five pokeballs and three cans of lemonade. They put it back in the bag and started to go back to school. The incident had made them get too late to, gulp, social studies. Where the worst teacher was. But considering that they had been tried captured by a trainer they might get excused. The teacher sent them to the principal when he heard the boys' story, letting him take care about three inconsiderate brats with wild stories. The principal (an old Clefable with glasses) however believed them and told them to give the items to the chemistry teacher. An eccentric Koffing.  
  
"What is it boys?" the Koffing said as the three boys entered the empty classroom.  
  
"The principal told us to give these things to you." Karma said as he pushed the bag to the Koffing.  
  
"Hmm, interesting discovery there boys. WILMA"  
  
"Yes Rodrigo?" A female Vulpix came from behind a bottle of strange green liquid.  
  
"Can you take those things over to the testing area? Thanks for finding these things boy. Perhaps now we can find out more about what trainers use of items. You should go to your classes now."  
  
The three boys nodded and headed out. The rest of the day passed with Alex, Karma and Magma having yet another social studies, one class of chemistry, one trainer lesson and the last lesson was P.E.  
  
"You guys ready for P.E.?" Magma said energetically.  
  
"Sure I am. That is the best of all classes." Karma agreed.  
  
"And it is the most important class if you want to become a defender. Of course we are ready." Alex practically jumped of expectation. Then he saw her again. She walked slowly as if she was stalked. "I'll see you guy's later. I just have to do something first."  
  
The other two just nodded and warned him about coming too late. Carlos was a very strict teacher. They pretended to go on but turned to see Alex talk to the other Pichu. "I think good old Alex buddy has gotten himself a girlfriend" Karma whispered to Magma.  
  
"Yeah. Hope he doesn't mess up." They snickered all the way to the gym class.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Um. Hello" Alex stood before the little Pichu. She stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Hi" she mumbled. Alex barely heard it.  
  
"I uhh, I want to umm, say thank you... for not laughing at me in Biology class." Alex glowed red. ¤Why am I stuttering? I don't love her or anything.¤  
  
"Nothing to thank me for" she said, a little higher this time. "I am going to gym class but I can't find it. Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Sure. I'm going to gym class to so why don't we walk together." Alex said.  
  
The little Pichu agreed and they started walking and talking. When they reached the gym class Alex had learned that her name was Elisabeth and that she lived in the Northern residential area. She had decided to become one of the "Welcomers" as they were called. Their work was to help new pokemon into the system and to teach them about the society. That was a most responsible job and it required almost all classes. Alex was impressed. He told her a little about himself, like here he lived and his name and they became good friends. They stopped right before they got to the gym area.  
  
"What do you say about meeting after school?" Alex said.  
  
"I'd love to, but I have a lot of homework after school. Perhaps another day."  
  
Alex got a bit depressed about it, but comforted himself with what Elisabeth had said about meeting another day. He was in his heaven for a second until Carlos brought him back to the hard reality. "What do we have here? Two latecomers? Perhaps you two think you don't need to have gym or what? Well then you better give me a reason to believe it." Carlos's voice was hard and angry. Elisabeth didn't dare look at the angry Charmeleon and Alex dared only stare at Carlos feet.  
  
"Poor Alex and his girlfriend" Karma whispered to Magma. He and the other students sat on a row behind Carlos.  
  
"Yeah. She might get away since Carlos is in a good mood, but for Alex to get away from this he need a miracle" Carlos was Magma's uncle. He was kind to him but only when they were alone together. Carlos had an image to take care of. There even was rumors about Carlos attacking humans but they where unconfirmed. Magma was the only one who knew that they were true, but he only did it because the humans had attacked him first.  
  
"Now. What is your excuse for coming too late?" Carlos snapped at the two afraid mouse pokemon. Elisabeth was about to say what had happened but Alex decided to take the blame himself.  
  
"It was my fault teacher. I wanted to talk to Elisabeth and I held her from getting to the class in time" Alex bit himself. Now he had done it. Nothing else to do other than wait for the outcome.  
  
Carlos gave Alex a stare. Not sure about believing what Alex said, but he decided to let Elisabeth pass today. "Elisabeth. Go and sit between Karma and Magma. And you Alex, you just volunteered to be my assistant during today's demonstration." Alex, Karma and Magma swallowed and the other pokemon felt sorry for Alex.  
  
Elisabeth was the only one who didn't understand this reaction. "What? Why is that so bad?" she asked Magma.  
  
"Haven't you heard anything about Carlos? He is known in three of four residential areas for his demonstrations." Karma replied with a sad look at Alex  
  
"You must come from the north if you don't know about Carlos's battle demonstrations. I'll explain why this is so bad for Alex. Carlos is the strongest of all pokemon in the forest and that is why he is the gym teacher. When he is demonstrating he picks a random pupil, except in situations like Alex's, and uses him or her in a normal pokemon battle. It can get pretty intense and Carlos never goes easy on a pupil. There was one extreme case where an Azurill had to go to hospital for a week."  
  
"Oh." Elisabeth couldn't believe what she heard. Poor Alex. "Wait. When you mean the strongest do you mean stronger than everyone?"  
  
"Yes" Karma replied. "He is even stronger than Shelly. Carlos actually defeated him even at a type, evolution and level weakness."  
  
Elisabeth gasped. Shelly was a Blastoise that had defended the forest from two great fires. She had even seen him in action once and it seemed unbelievable that someone could beat him. She now got seriously worried about Alex.  
  
Carlos made the pupils sit on the side, between Carlos and little Alex and then told them to pay good attention to how the battle went. Even though they were worried about Alex, Karma, Magma and Elisabeth psyched themselves up to pay attention to the battle as if it was any battle and not one with their friend in it. Alex almost broke down there and then and cried of fear, but he had to prove to Magma and Karma, and of course cute little Elisabeth, that he could do this.  
  
"Go" Carlos shouted and signaled that the battle had started. He began by throwing a Flamethrower at Alex, but Alex dodged it with his agility. He started thinking and got to that if he was going to have any chance he had to rely on his speed. He used his agility to circle Carlos. Carlos smirked and used a flamethrower to block of the attack, but Alex anticipated this to happen and changed direction to Carlos. Carlos had never thought a student being able to use battle strategy so early so he wasn't prepared for this. Hence Alex's Spark attack made impact with its target. Carlos got his air knocked out of him but Alex wasn't strong so he didn't take much damage. Carlos got back on his feet and Slammed Alex with his tail. Alex got knocked back by the powerful strike and had a hard time getting back up. However he got back up and decided to use his electric power. Yes he wasn't totally able to control it and it would most likely harm himself, but he had to try. He focused his power and made a Thundershock strike. It hurt him a little, but it harmed Carlos more. This made Carlos angry. He rushed at Alex with a Headbutt. Alex was too tired to get away quick enough and this time he didn't get up when he landed.  
  
"Match set." Carlos said before turning to the students. "I hope you kids have learned something today. In homework you have to train at least one hour strength training." The students moaned, but shut up when Carlos threatened them with two hours instead of one.  
  
Most of the students went out when Carlos ordered them, leaving Carlos, Elisabeth, Karma, Magma and Alex alone. Karma, Elisabeth and Magma rushed over to Alex to help him back on his feet. They got him up but he was unable to stand so he fell back down when they got him up. Carlos got over to them and lifted Alex up. Then he gave him a berry that made Alex feel better at once.  
  
"Pretty good fight you gave me kid. You actually hit me, and when one considers that you made the first strike, you should feel proud of yourself." Then Carlos did something the small pokemons never thought about him. He smiled at them. "I'm sure you three will make great defenders" he said looking at the three boys (with dropped mouth and big eyes). Then he turned to Elisabeth, "And what do you plan on becoming?"  
  
"I... I'm trying to be a Welcomer." She said.  
  
"Ah. A Welcomer ehh? Well that is a great choice too, although it can't compare to the defender job." Carlos smiled before turning. Stopping between the two stumps that marked the entrance he told them "You kids should drop by me later today. I could use some ambitious pokemon to help me with a few small things." And with that he went out and home, leaving four confused pokemon.  
  
"Is that the same Carlos that is your uncle?" Karma asked Magma.  
  
"I'm starting to wonder a bit myself." Magma replied mechanically.  
  
"And he said that we kids should visit him. Do you think he meant me too?" Elisabeth asked.  
  
"Certainly Elisabeth. He wouldn't say that unless he meant all four of us. By the way do you want to go out with me now?" Alex dared once more.  
  
Elisabeth turned towards him, before answering, "Yes, but first." She raised her fist and hit him in the middle of his face. Karma and Magma got as shocked as Alex, but they calmed as she explained. "That is because you made me worry about you. And this is because you stood up for me" she jumped at him and embraced him in a warm hug.  
  
(Story break)  
  
"What a cute story" Emily had wet eyes.  
  
"I agree. It was really cute, but what is pokemon?" Kushinada wondered.  
  
[Pokemon is a race of creatures that is very varied. The pokemon are one name, but there are many different races inside the term Pokemon. I may mistake, but there is about 350 pokemon in the world.] Pikachu answered. (A/N: I know it is 386)  
  
[Anyway, now it is my turn to tell a story] Skitty said, wanting to trail the humans of the subject pokemon.  
  
[Wait. There is more to my story] Pikachu said.  
  
[Really] Vaporeon said.  
  
[If there is more then you better continue] Torchic said.  
  
[Calm down. I'll continue.]  
  
(End story break)  
  
The next years passed at high speed. The reason Carlos wanted to speak with them was to give them extra lessons and help with their gym classes. The reason he did this was something he kept to himself and the four friends. They had to promise never tell it to anyone. The pokemon became great friends and, even though pokemon began to rumor and gossip, they kept on visiting Carlos for extra gym lessons. Karma, Magma and Alex because they wanted to become defenders and gym was the most important class in that work, and Elisabeth because she was horrible in gym. When the Name Rater got killed Carlos got blamed, but Elisabeth was able to defend him since she had been with him at the exact moment the Name Rater got killed. This made Magma and Karma recognize how valuable she was as a friend. Alex had found this out long ago since he loved her. Alex and Elisabeth often went out together. Karma and Magma also joined rather common and they had a great time together.  
  
When the exams came around all of them, even Elisabeth, passed the gym exam with star marks. Elisabeth got star marks in all her other subjects but Karma and Magma had a hard time passing biology and social studies. Alex passed those subjects with decent marks but he had an extremely hard time in chemistry. Rodrigo and Wilma were always over him, correcting his mistakes before the real exam. By some mysterious miracle he actually was able to create an antidote without destroying it. Something most of the class, including Magma and Karma, could not do. However all of them passed and all three of them were among the first to be chosen out as new defenders. This made Carlos very proud. Elisabeth was the first to ever pass the Welcomer test on the first try and got pretty famous for it.  
  
Carlos told them something he had never told anyone except Magma before. Carlos was actually once a trained pokemon. He and his brother had been captured by a trainer long ago. Because of the training he and his brother got very strong, but their trainer did not care for them. So when Alfonso, Carlos' brother, got ill, Carlos escaped with Alfonso. They had luckily been near a Society outpost so Alfonso's life got saved. All was well. Alfonso married Magma's mother and together they got a son, Magma. However the disease wasn't totally cured, so when Alfonso one day got ill again, his life couldn't be saved. He left behind himself a brother, a wife and a three months old son. This event is what made Carlos bitter and alone. Magma was the only thing left from his brother and that was why he was the only one Carlos cared for before Alex, Karma and Elisabeth had been his friends. After Carlos had told his tale Elisabeth and Alex felt a bit miserable and Karma felt sad. That explained Carlos harsh nature. Carlos wondered if he had done the right thing telling them this. He had.  
  
Five years later Elisabeth was sunbathing right outside the Society's area. She did it because this was the best and the closest place to sunbath she knew about. Alex and Elisabeth had married and evolved on the same day, three years ago. Karma and Magma had evolved the next months and Now Karma, Alex and Magma was among the most powerful defenders in the entire defender squad. Carlos hadn't changed much, but he no longer only talked friendly to them when no one else was around. Right now Alex, Karma and Magma played hide and seek with some of the village kids. Alex used this to talk to Elisabeth.  
  
"Hi Dear" Alex said as he went up to Elisabeth.  
  
"Hi Alex. All well in the town?" She asked.  
  
"All's well. I just wondered about you. Are you all right? I mean, lying out here?" He asked.  
  
"Don't worry about me. It isn't far to home and I can defend myself if someone tries to kidnap me. If everything goes wrong then I can just call you anyway." She smiled at him.  
  
"Well, if you are sure. Just take care of yourself. I am "it" in hide and seek so I better start searching." Alex turned to see children run away, laughing. "Don't you think I didn't see you." He shouted and darted after the kids, laughing.  
  
He didn't know that there was one more who had spied on them. Karma sat up in a nearby tree and stared at Elisabeth. Boy those two did really love each other. Something caught the Grovyle's attention. There was a scent here that he didn't fully know. He wasn't an expert on scent but it was above that of an average's pokemon. He looked around, but saw nothing than a Butterfree fly towards Elisabeth. Grovyle calmed down. He shouldn't have done that. When the Butterfree got over Elisabeth it started spreading stun spores over her. A light breeze blew some of the dangerous powder to Grovyle, paralyzing him. He could only turn his head to see a trainer, the same trainer he and his friends had fought at their first day to school, come out from between the bushes. The trainer threw a pokeball at the stunned Pikachu and since she couldn't do anything, she was captured. The trainer picked up the pokeball and ran back to where he came from. The paralyze went over quick since he hadn't got much powder on him and as soon as he could he jumped from tree to tree to find Alex.  
  
Alex was, luckily, talking with Magma and Carlos when Karma found them. Karma quickly told them the situation and the pokemon rushed to Elisabeth's aid. Alex was able to trace the scent of the trainer and when the sun was setting they found the trainers camp. He had gotten to sleep and Karma volunteered to see if he could find Elisabeth and release her. He got to the pokeballs and picked one up. However the trainer had put up some traps on the balls and as soon as Grovyle moved the pokeball bells jingled and awoke the trainer. The trainer saw Grovyle and threw a pokeball at Grovyle. Grovyle dropped the ball and blocked the attack. The pokeball opened and revealed a Butterfree.  
  
"Butterfree. Use your sleep power attack on that pokemon" the trainer ordered. The pokemon did as she was ordered and used her sleep powder attack. Grovyle tried to dodge, but the range and power of that attack was extreme and he fell asleep. The trainer took out a pokeball and catched Karma with it.  
  
Seeing this Carlos and Magma told Alex to stay behind. Those two would surely do it since they had a type advantage. They dashed at the Butterfree from both sides and used an airborne Headbutt to attack Butterfree. However the Butterfree was quicker and flew up, making Carlos and Magma crash in midair. Then the Butterfree used confusion and tossed the two Charmeleons into a heap. The trainer took out two more pokeballs and caught both of them.  
  
Alex gasped at the power and speed of that pokemon. She even defeated Carlos, the strongest of the defenders. Alex surely wouldn't have a chance. But he couldn't just give up either. He had to try. He stepped forward and faced the Butterfree. The trainer seemed just happy about a new pokemon to his collection and told Butterfree to use Stun Spores. Alex dodged that attack the best he could, but finally had to give in to it. He found he couldn't move a single muscle and could only stand and watch the trainer throw a pokeball.  
  
Images flashed before his mind. About how he had come to know Karma and Magma, how he had fallen in love with Elisabeth, how he and his three friends had so much fun together, how Carlos told about his experiences as a trained pokemon. Alex was about to become on of them now. When he thought about what had happened to Alfonso he found himself filled with rage and sorrow. He was angry at the trainer for catching his friends and that was not something he got away with.  
  
Pikachu found himself closing his hand and punch the pokeball as it came from him. The attack made the pokeball burst into pieces and falls harmlessly to the forest floor. He used an attack he had know and not known at the same time. The Move Hidden Power. Small orbs of light circled him and went straight for four of the trainer's pokeballs and released his friends. He then used a thunder attack. It went straight into himself, bathing him in white light and when it faded he had evolved into Raichu. Alex now used a thunderbolt and sent the trainer and his Butterfree far away before he collapsed on the ground. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was his friends worry about him.  
  
When Alex awoke he found himself in the town hospital. The hospital was the biggest area in the entire town and consisted of a complex underground facility dug by the "diggers" as they were called. It was amazingly sturdy and big enough for Chanseys and Miltanks to walk in. Karma and Magma was talking to a Miltank named Corey.  
  
"Are you sure he is all right?" Karma asked the Miltank.  
  
"Don't worry. He is fine. He only tapped himself completely and should be back on his feet soon if he just rest a little" Corey assured.  
  
"Phew" Magma sighed. "After watching him collapse after evolving I was afraid something horrible had happened to him."  
  
"No reason to worry. However you said that he evolved when a thunder hit him. I have always thought that Pikachus only could evolve if exposed to a thunderstone." Corey was a bit confused.  
  
"That's what we always thought to, but it could have been the powerful lightning that struck him." Karma turned towards Alex and saw he was awake. "Alex"  
  
"Hi Karma. Hi Magma." Alex said and sat up in the leaf bed.  
  
Magma turned to Alex and smiled, "You really scared us back there in the forest."  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, but it sorted out nicely don't ya think?" Alex returned the smile.  
  
"Perhaps and perhaps not. Elisabeth almost cried out her eyes when you fell to the ground." Karma gave Alex a friendly punch.  
  
"I better tell her I'm alright then? Don't ya think so too?"  
  
"Agreed. Come Magma. We have to find Elisabeth and tell her Alex has awakened." Karma pulled Magma after him as they went out. Right after they went out, Carlos entered.  
  
"Hello champ." Carlos said.  
  
"Hello Carlos"  
  
Carlos went over to Alex and sat down on the ground. "You did a great job back there. You defeated someone I couldn't. Not even when Magma attacked at the same time. You are truly better than me." Carlos lowered his head.  
  
"Aw, come on. I'm not better than you. I defeated that Butterfree, but you are still better than me. You are the champ. I'm just at best a runner up. And I could never have defeated her unless you had taught me, Karma and Magma how to be good defenders." Alex smiled.  
  
Carlos looked at Alex and smiled back. He got up and started to walk out. He stopped in the door and said, "You better get well soon. We need you now since more and more trainers are coming through this area now." He moved and just as he left, Elisabeth darted in.  
  
"Alex dear, are you alright?" She hugged him hard.  
  
"Don't worry Elisabeth. I'm just fine."  
  
"When I saw you faint in that forest I thought you were dead. Never ever do this to me again."  
  
"I promise. I won't ever do that again." Alex and Elisabeth embraced in a warm hug.  
  
(End of story)  
  
"That was really interesting." Emily said.  
  
[Yes. It was great to] Skitty said.  
  
Vaporeon yawned and Torchic had fallen asleep in Kushinada's hands. Pikachu was tired herself and was relieved when Mia and Ivan came and fetched them. They would be back tomorrow and then they could continue to talk. But right now it was good night.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Vokteren: End of story. I thought this story to be five pages long. It stopped on 15.  
  
Pikachu: If that romance is horrible or not is something we want to know. We've never tried romance before.  
  
Vokteren: Also what I meant you should notice is that we'll be adding two things from now on.  
  
Pikachu: One is that now everyone who wants to may add a character to this story. You may add one character max. Depending on how and what the character is, he/she may get a major or a minor role. An anonymous review with characters is not added.  
  
Vokteren: Two is that I'll add a small quiz at the end of each chapter. I'm going to tell you what I'm looking for and anyone who gets five rights gets to add yet another character.  
  
Quiz: I'm looking for a person. The person is one of the 14 main characters. "Apparently the most hated character in Golden Sun" 


	18. Colorful Kindness

Pikachu: Yay. Procne has reviewed. I'm so happy.  
  
Vokteren: More than that. She has also submitted a character to the story and I got an answer for the quiz and a more thoroughly description of her character.  
  
Pikachu: I'm so happy. Procne is among the best writers out on fanfiction.net and she actually liked our story.  
  
Vokteren: Calm down, you could make people jealous. Didn't you have something you wanted to tell anyone who reads this?  
  
Pikachu: Hmm? Oh yeah. (Takes on glasses and get a teacher look) I would like to apologize to everyone for my inappropriate behavior when I wrote chapter 16. I am deeply sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings with my "must have review" attitude. I deeply apologize and the fact that I had written my first chapter all by myself is no reason to talk like that. I had to actually read a certain story in order to understand how irritating and hurting it can be when you demand reviews. Again I apologize from the bottom of my heart and I hope you can forgive me my misdeed.  
  
Vokteren: I forgive you and I'm sure the others will forgive you too. I'll take care of the review reply.  
  
Procne: Thanks for adding a character. Since you're the first one to do so I think I'll keep her around for a while, perhaps even in the sequel. And thanks a lot for asking me before posting Seconds 'til Doom.  
  
Pikachu: This chapter is going to revolve more around Rainbow and Procne's character Aspen than the original team. We're still not going to tell you what happened to Shadow though. Anyway, it's disclaimer time. "We do not own Golden Sun or Pokemon. Aspen is the "property" of Procne and we have the copyrights on the Lifechildren. Any familiarity between the Lifechildren and anything else is asked reported to us for the sake of originality."  
  
"Speech" ¤Thought¤ [Telepathy] (A/N: Author Note) (P/N: Pika Note)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pikachu woke up when something icy cold touched her fur. She opened her eyes and sat up. She looked behind and saw that she had rolled onto a sword. But she hadn't seen that sword before. Had Isaac or Garet gotten themselves a new sword perhaps? She stood up and looked around to see if anyone else was awake. None of the others was, and it wasn't strange considering that it wasn't even sunlight outside. She got back to her place and went back to sleep.  
  
She fell into a dream, no, a nightmare. She was standing alone in a black abyss. No, she wasn't alone. A light shone from far away. Pikachu started to dash towards it and see who or what it was. Despite that she ran as fast as she could, she advanced terribly slowly, as if she was being pushed backwards. When she finally got there she wished she hadn't run at all. It was only a shining orb hovering in the air. Wait, a shining, hovering orb? Something wasn't right. She looked up and tried to find out what was making it hover. And why was there still nothing solid in sight? She tried to jump up and grab it, but it just floated away. She started following it as it flew. Finally it stopped and started to make a light that was to bright for Pikachu to see. She tried to regain her sight, but suddenly she was showed away. She heard a thump and then another one. The light faded and Pikachu saw a short girl with short brown hair and... a Dino. Wasn't they left on Oseania? According to the map Ivan showed her they could never reach them afoot. And what was it with the girl? Suddenly there was another bright flash and when it faded only the Dino was left. The beast turned towards her and showed it's fangs to Pikachu. Then... it spoke?  
  
"Pikachu." A feminine, familiar voice spoke. "Pikachu wake up."  
  
Pikachu opened her eyes and stared straight into Mia's bluish eyes. Mia's worried face melted into a smile. "Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
[Yes. I had. But I don't want to talk about it.] Pikachu looked around to see no one else in the room. [Where is everyone?]  
  
"They are outside and ready to go. Have you forgotten that we are going to visit Uzume today?"  
  
[Oh yeah. I totally forgot. I'm ready to go.] Pikachu literally jumped out of her bed.  
  
Mia smiled and opened the door and looked around. No one was in sight so she quickly carried Pikachu out to the other adepts. The three other pokemon hid in the same bag they had hidden in last time they visited Uzume. The fewer people who knew about them, the better. They rushed through the village and finally found themselves at Uzume's house. When they came there Kushinada opened and let them in. Uzume meet them in the main room of the house.  
  
"Welcome" she said in a calm voice. "You want to know about the heroes who saved our town? Permit me to tell you."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Rainbow slowly walked on Izumo beach. As soon as "that" happened to Shadow, she, Spirit and Song had gotten there as quickly as they could. They had gotten him to safety and right now Nightmare watched over him. He refused to tell the others exactly what was wrong with Shadow, but he told them that he would tell them when time was right.  
  
"But when is the time right?" Rainbow shouted out to the sea. A slightly strong breeze blew across the ocean and made the waves reach for her, then retreat, reach for her, retreat. She sighed. ¤How can Nightmare not tell us what is wrong with Shadow. We care for him just as much as he does. It isn't fair.¤  
  
Rainbow looked back at the ocean. Somewhere across this vast mass of water, two girls were traveling with two boys and an old man. Those two girls were what four young children and their Pokemon friends was looking for, but they had always been just out of reach. She would love to help them if it hadn't been for the fact that doing so would be wrong. How can it be wrong? She couldn't explain. It just was.  
  
"I never asked for this. Why was it me who got chosen and not someone else?" Rainbow sighed.  
  
"Because you fitted to the task" a feminine voice called from behind.  
  
Rainbow looked behind to see a girl with dark brown hair. She looked around the same age as herself and had dark skin. Not brown, dark. It looked as if she was covered in a thin film of coal dust. She wore a purplish dress that went to her knees and her wrist. Her face looked calm and kind of kind, but her eyes was soul piercing and deep. As if she had gotten space into her eyes. She emitted a strange force, partially elemental, but also something different. Rainbow looked at her with a puzzled look.  
  
"I fitted to the task? But what is the task?"  
  
The girl laughed heartily and friendly before turning her attention back to Rainbow. "Sorry. I just said something to try and cheer you up. Usually when you are chosen to a task it is because you are the one who is best fitted. That is a general rule."  
  
"Oh." Rainbow smiled. "I understand. The problem is that I don't even know what the task is and if I have too much or too little at hand to accomplish it."  
  
"Hmm." The girl raised her left hand to her cheek and tapped it. "There we have a problem. How can you complete a task if you haven't even gotten it?"  
  
"That's exactly what my problem is. I have no idea why I got this job." She was cut short when growling was heard from a nearby bush. She and the girl turned towards the bush, was someone eavesdropping on their private conversation. "Is there someone there?"  
  
The sound and movement stopped, but no one came out. "I don't think it is a human that is hiding there, if someone is hiding there at all."  
  
Rainbow looked back at the girl. Fear shone from her eyes and Rainbow didn't feel too high either. Someone there was hostile to them, she just knew it. She sensed it by the wind. Rainbow looked back at the bush. She waited, waited, and a wolf showed herself. She looked straight at the two children with hunger gleaming from her eyes. Those two would fit as the next meal for herself and her children.  
  
She charged at them as quick as she could. Rainbow was ready to defend herself and that girl, but suddenly vines sprouted from under the ground and held the wolf firmly in place. A stream of water shot from the waves that rose higher and higher as the wind became more powerful. Small bolts of fire appeared around the wolf and hit her, leaving scorch marks. Finally a powerful wind lifted the wolf of the ground and slammed it back down. After that the environment returned to normal, but the damage the wolf had gotten remained.  
  
"What happened?" Rainbow asked the girl.  
  
"I don't know. It has always happened strange things when I'm in danger" the girl replied.  
  
"Strange. But that have to wait. First I have to check on the wolf." Rainbow ran to the poor animal.  
  
"What? She tried to kill you and yet you worry about it?" The girl couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"Yes. It is part of my nature to care for others. No matter what kind of beast it is." She kneeled by the now unconscious wolf and inspected her wounds. She had broken a leg and some places the fur was scorched all the way to the skin.  
  
¤Strange. She actually cares for someone who tried to kill her. Just like my adoptive mother. She is gone now, just like she predicted, but she had left her a set of glowing jewels. Four of them were pretty big. A red ruby, a blue Aquamarine, a purple Amethyst and a green emerald. She said that those gemstones would be very important for her. How I don't know, but this girl seemed to have something to do with them.¤ She hurried over to Rainbow. "Is it bad?"  
  
"Yes. But don't worry. I'll get her back on her feet." Rainbow closed her eyes and placed them on the unconscious body of the wolf and focused. She started emitting a yellow light that slowly pulsed into the wolf. The girl saw that the places where the skin was exposed soon got covered in fur and that the wolf's heavy breathing slowly became more steady and revitalized. When the light faded it looked as good as new.  
  
The wolf opened her eyes and found herself staring straight into Rainbow's ever changing eyes. Rainbow said something that the girl couldn't understand before she stood up. The wolf got back on her feet and ran back in the bushes. "What did you tell her?" the girl wondered.  
  
"I said that we have defeated her once and that she would surely lose again if she attacked us. I said that if she wanted to find food for her children then she had to search a different place." Rainbow looked back at the girl. "But I believe we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Rainbow."  
  
"My name is Aspen. Is Rainbow your real name?" Aspen wondered.  
  
"No. I don't remember my real name. I got my name from the colors that I sustain by existing. But those colors are not the same that inhabits this and many worlds." Rainbow hung her head down.  
  
"Slow down a little. I fell off long ago. You actually don't remember your name and you sustain colors. But what is the difference between your colors and my colors?" Aspen had a confused look on her face.  
  
"That is something I cannot understand. All I know is that it is not the same." Rainbow turned to Aspen. "Do you know what an adept is?"  
  
"Adept? No I don't. What is an adept?"  
  
"An adept is someone who can harness the power of the four basic elements, Water, Air, Fire and Earth. They have the power to both heal and destroy, but doing it is a matter of personal choice." Rainbow looked straight into Aspen's eyes. "I believe that you are an adept with power from all four of the basic elements, but you have yet to control your power."  
  
"Okay. So I have some kind of crazy power that can be dangerous and helpful at the same time. Putting it that way does indeed make sense." She turned to the ocean. "Is there others like me out there?"  
  
"I believe so. If you were to travel the lands of Weyard you could meet many with power like yours. Is that something you wish?"  
  
"Yes. My adoptive mother is gone and I have no one left here on this island. I am ready to move to someplace new. I have no connection to this island, but I can't leave either. I don't have a boat." Aspen sighed.  
  
"Don't worry. You saw what I did to that wolf right? My power isn't limited to healing, but also creating among others. I can get us off this island. I, like you don't have any connection to this land and I also yearn to explore the horizon." Rainbow smiled to Aspen. "I can lead us out in the world, but only if you trust me. Your power is something I have never felt before and yet it is familiar. I could learn a lot by traveling with you."  
  
"Really? You want to travel with me? Well, if you trust me so much then I trust you back." She smiled. "Let's travel the world together."  
  
Rainbow smiled herself. Helping this girl explore herself and the world she longed to explore, would be an experience for herself too. She was about to give Aspen her hand when Aspen took her hand to her head and fell on the beach. Rainbow was over her and shouted her name, but Aspen was deep inside her vision.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"And that is how Jenna, Sheba, Piers and Felix saved our town from the beast." Uzume had just finished her story and the adepts were truly impressed. The pokemon had snuck of to play with Emily and Kushinada because they felt that this was something not for their ears. Isaac was the first to speak up.  
  
"That is truly an impressive story you told us. I had never thought Jenna able to do something like that. She has grown really strong in a short time." Isaac was truly impressed.  
  
"Yes. When we meet them I wonder if they're going to be the same persons we met at Mercury lighthouse." Garet continued.  
  
"Thanks a lot for telling us about your story. I was worried about them, but not anymore. I'm sure we are going to see them again someday." Ivan stood up. "Thanks again, but I think we better get going if we are ever to reach them. Goodbye."  
  
The adepts left Uzume, fetched their pokemon friends (not all too happy having to leave) and left for the ship. Their goal? The Ankhol Ruins near Champa. That was the place where one of the trident pieces were and it was most likely that they where headed there.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Aspen had finally awoken from her vision and sat up. She was sweating and fear beamed from her eyes. She turned to Rainbow and stammered and stuttered as she told her what she had seen. "I-I saw a-a someone h-h- harming s-s-someone else. They are in g-g-grave d-d-danger and need my help. Not now but sometime in the f-f-future. I'm so afraid about who they are and why they need my help."  
  
"Calm down Aspen. I'm sure it is going to sort out all right. I know about someone who could help us out. She is currently far from here, but I'll get us a ride." Rainbow closed her eyes and a little rainbow shot out from her back. It laid itself as a carpet in front of Aspen. It was big enough for Aspen and Rainbow to sit on it and still have plenty of room. Aspen was shocked.  
  
"Incredible. Can it carry both of us?" Aspen asked.  
  
"Yes it can. Climb aboard because we are now headed for" Rainbow began.  
  
"No, wait. I need to go back and get what my mother left me." Aspen turned towards the village.  
  
"I see. I'll wait here for you to return." Rainbow positioned herself on her rainbow carpet and waited. Ten minutes later Aspen returned with a beautifully crafted box under her arm. She got onto the carpet, Rainbow wanted to ask what was in the box, but that would be impolite. "Are you ready for take off?"  
  
"Yes, I think." Rainbow nodded and the carpet flew high up into the sky. She positioned it and it flew off towards Magma Rock, where she could meet Song. At the exact same time as Rainbow reached the horizon, the adepts came and entered the boat. They would reach Ankhol ruins before three days passed.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pikachu: Another chapter completed.  
  
Vokteren: I hope you people aren't too disappointed about the lack of our main persons in this story.  
  
Pikachu: If you are going to review then telling us about the romance story last chapter would be really helpful. We really need to know how we fare at Romance.  
  
Vokteren: Also even though I give the answer at 20:00 I am going to accept answers submitted before GMT 00:00. I do this because of the fact that upload time and publish time can be far away and I'm pretty sure that this chapter will be posted around GMT 00:00.  
  
Pikachu: I hope today's quiz will be challenging. Goodbye, goodnight and thank you for your time. See you around next chapter.  
  
Quiz answer: The answer of the previous quiz is KRADEN. Currently no one has answered right, but it is still not too late so right answers may still come.  
  
Quiz: What is the first story battle against? It isn't a random monster battle. 


	19. Studying mysteries

Vokteren: I'm finally finished with the three exams I had. It worked out pretty nicely I feel.  
  
Pikachu: Sure it did. Math was hyper easy this year and we've been practicing English since this story started. I feel it passed smoothly.  
  
Vokteren: Enough school chat. Time to start chapter nineteen.  
  
Pikachu: Wait a sec while I check after new reviewers. We've got one from Procne and that's all.  
  
Vokteren: Fair enough. Didn't expect any more reviews anyway. Skits can't get on the net and it seems everyone else have lost interest in this story.  
  
Procne: You're right about that. Actually most of that chapter was fast paced. I wanted to write more about the adepts and something about Aspen's mother, but I didn't have time and I promised myself to get it up that day. About Shadow then I can tell you this. What happened to him would many people wish happened to them, but he wish that it never happened to him. Thanks for wanting me to continue.  
  
Pikachu: I miss Skits.  
  
Vokteren: Don't worry. I'm sure Skits will start reviewing again when she can get back online.  
  
Pikachu: Hope so. At least Procne likes our story. A Disclaimer. "We do not own Golden sun or Pokemon. Rainbow and Song is a part of our own imagination and Aspen is one of Procne's Original Characters."  
  
Vokteren: Let's start the story.  
  
"Speech" ¤Thought¤ [Telepathy] (A/N: Author Note) (P/N: Pika Note)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The trip to Ankhol ruins passed without any events. Mia and Ivan got pretty happy for the gifts Isaac and Garet gave them, but Isaac forgot to give the special objects the strange lady gave him and Garet. Those two artifacts lay at the bottom of the boat together with the dangerous Shadow Twin Edge.  
  
When they arrived at the shore close to Ankhol ruins they couldn't see Piers' ship, but the shore was wide and a forest hid something that could be the shore going on for miles. The map was pretty inaccurate about this area, so they decided to test their luck, and hope that Jenna and the others were in those ruins.  
  
"Further in here lie Ankhol ruins. A place that apparently holds a piece of the Trident." Isaac said. "If we are ever to enter Lemuria, we need to defeat Lemuria's guardian, Poseidon."  
  
"Jenna travels with one from Lemuria so I'm sure they are also looking for a way in. If they are here then we may finally have caught up with them." Garet said.  
  
[Then what are we waiting for? Jenna to find the Trident and leave us behind once again?] Pikachu spoke up.  
  
[I agree. If Jenna is there then our travel may come to an end.] Said Skitty.  
  
"Apparently there is more to it than just that. You don't only need an earth adept to scale these ruins. You also need to be strong. If what I read in Tolbi library is right then trying to claim the piece of the Trident can be dangerous." Ivan said.  
  
[You mean as in something is guarding the Trident and it won't give it up without a fight? Fine by me.] Vaporeon said.  
  
[Even though it is fine by you then it doesn't necessary mean that it is fine by us others. I and Pikachu are horrible at fighting, and Skitty is pacifistic.] Torchic said.  
  
"Pikachu is horrible at fighting? She did defeat a Dino all alone outside Mikasalla. And she said that she was a pro at it." Mia wondered.  
  
[That was under different circumstances. I'm a pro at manipulating electrical currents in the air and redirecting them. But I'm no good at generating electricity and that is how I fight.] Pikachu said.  
  
Mia tried to say something, but Garet stopped them. "Excuse me, but as we speak Jenna and the others have perhaps even fetched the Trident piece so I suggest that we start going at once."  
  
Garet turned and started walking towards the ruins that towered the distant. He didn't get far however before he tripped on a vine in the ground. The other adepts giggled while helping Garet up, but three pokemon was glaring at the fourth.  
  
[Why did you do that Skitty?] Vaporeon said making sure the humans didn't hear him.  
  
[How did you know it was me?] Skitty asked.  
  
[Come on. That was simple. You were the only one who used psynergy within a radius of hundred meters.] Torchic stated.  
  
[You know that we also can detect psynergy subconsciously. You can do it too right?] Pikachu asked.  
  
[Actually, no. I have to be aware about the chance of psynergy to be used in order to detect it. And to answer Vaporeon's question, I did it because I thought it would be funny. I thought it would be funny if the leading figure tripped.] Skitty said.  
  
[Well, I've got to admit that it was a humorous sight, but that still don't give you the right to harm Garet.] Vaporeon said.  
  
[You're right. I shouldn't have done it.] Skitty hung her head.  
  
[Not to copy Garet, but we should get going. The others are already far ahead of us.] Torchic urged the others to follow.  
  
Vaporeon and Skitty looked up and saw the adepts far ahead of them. They started to run after the others and it didn't take them long to get to the ruins. While they where standing outside the ruins Isaac and Ivan felt something above them, but they couldn't see anything. However something did fly over them. A rainbow cloaked so no one could see the two twelve year old children that was currently heading towards Mogall forest.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Rainbow and Aspen was flying away from Magma Rock. Song hadn't been able to help Rainbow much. She could only tell Rainbow that Aspen had something that couldn't be called power, but rather something open. She couldn't explain it better than that, and Rainbow was starting to seriously wonder what other powers Aspen has, in addition to the fact that she was a multielemental adept. At least Aspen seemed to have a great time. She got along with Song pretty easily, and proved to be pretty sharp. Song loved to challenge people in a game of wits and Aspen had answered right on every question Song asked. Rainbow had decided that she was going to take Aspen with her to Mogall forest. It was the safest place for Aspen to train and she could...  
  
"Rainbow?" Aspen broke Rainbow out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yes? What is it Aspen?" Rainbow asked.  
  
"Well. I just want to say thank you. With all this stuff I mean. While I lived on Izumo I always dreamed about seeing the world and going on an adventure. And now I can finally realize that dream. And it is all thanks to you Rainbow." Aspen turned and smiled a friendly smile at Rainbow.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing. I don't mind taking you with me. I love company." Rainbow smiled back. Since That happened she hadn't been happy, but Aspen had been able to give her happiness. That was horrible for all four of them, but there was nothing to be done. "Are you sure that you're ready for practicing your psynergy? I'm sure it is going to be hard, mastering such enormous power."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me. It may be hard, but I don't want to give up before trying. Besides I don't want what happened back at Izumo to happen again. You know, using powers because I'm afraid. I don't like harming others." Aspen turned away again and started looking down.  
  
"I don't worry about that. I'm sure that you're going to gain control over your power soon enough." Rainbow smiled, but inside her head, thoughts began to stir. ¤What is that force Aspen is emitting? It isn't psynergy, and Song says that it isn't power. Well, if it isn't power then what is it? No matter what it is it is strong and strange. I hope it isn't some sort of force that can make this kind girl into a death bringer. Nah, I'm thinking too much. Shadow is a living evidence about that.¤ Rainbow calmed down with her conclusion.  
  
"Rainbow?" Aspen turned yet again to the color girl.  
  
"What is it this time?" Even though the words may sound harsh, she said it in a calm, kind and compassionate way, leaving out all doubt about hard feelings.  
  
"What was Song doing in that lava rock? It seems so strange that a girl younger than me is going to be at such a dangerous place. It was lava flowing all over the place and having the ability to call forth songs doesn't seem to be the most useful skill to have in such a dangerous place." Aspen's eyes showed true concern.  
  
"How did you know that Song's power lies in music? I don't recall that one of us told you."  
  
"It was obvious. Your power lies in colors and your name is Rainbow. It makes sense that Song would have her power in music." Aspen's voice had a teasing undertone.  
  
"You really are sharp. Song was there because she was waiting for some adepts. Eight to be precise. And you don't need to worry. Song's songs are more useful than it may seem."  
  
"Well, you know best. By the way what are those ruins down there? The one with two ships parked next to it."  
  
Rainbow looked down and saw the ruins and the two Lemurian boats. "I'm not sure, but I think they are called Ankhol ruins. They apparently contain a piece of a powerful weapon."  
  
"A piece of a powerful weapon. Sounds exciting."  
  
"Someone must agree with you. I don't see any other reasons for those boats being here." Rainbow pointed towards the magnificent boats.  
  
Aspen couldn't find anything else to say and the journey continued in silence. Neither of them had anything to say. Finally Mogall forest appeared beneath them. Rainbow made the rainbow land smoothly on the forest floor and stepped of it. Now she could try and find out how this forest grew up. But first she had to help Aspen start training.  
  
"Are you ready Aspen?"  
  
"I am more than ready Rainbow. I can't wait to start." Aspen jumped up and down of excitement.  
  
"Very well. First can you try to make a little whirlwind? A small spiral of wind in front of you?" Rainbow asked.  
  
"Okay. I'll try." Aspen focused her mind and tried to make the small wind in front of her. After trying hard for about thirty seconds, she was able to make a small wind.  
  
"Good, good. Try again." Rainbow urged.  
  
Aspen continued to practice for the next two hours, creating bigger and bigger whirlwinds, until she was able to make one that went from the ground and up to her knee. It wasn't much, compared to Ivan's whirlwind, but she learned quickly. After watching Aspen gain more and more control over her psynergy Rainbow decided to let her try a bit on her own while Rainbow tried to see how this forest grew up. Then another hour passed, and Aspen gained more and more control over her wind. However just as Rainbow started to find clues, she heard Aspen scream. Rainbow immediately got up and started to run towards Aspen. When she got there she saw Aspen and...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Asura." Ivan's Kikuichimonji shouted as a flash of blue hair and a metallic edge stroke his opponent.  
  
The adepts and the pokemon had wandered around in the Ankhol ruins, searching for Jenna and the others. Someone was evidently there because they noticed changes in room they already had been in. Finally they had walked back to near the beginning of the ruins and entered a statue with a piece of it missing. In the room behind a different statue had started letting out a stream of sand. Skitty had used the new ability she had learned at Gaia rock, and transported them up to a new room. There a big sand fall had ended in a pit full of sand. However as soon as they had stepped on it, they got sucked into a whirlpool of sand and ended up in an underground chamber. The pokemon got knocked out from the fall, but the adepts were awake, and saw a very strange being.  
  
It seemed to be a big head of sand, with black and red eyes. It was connected to the sandy ground. In front of it were two big hands at the same size of the head. Both the head and the hands were as big as a tall human being. The strange creature had glared at them before attacking them by transforming his arms to manticore heads and making them dash at them.  
  
Isaac, Garet and Ivan had spent the last half hour slicing at the hands and the head, but it didn't seem to affect the being. Mia kept on casting pure wish so that they could keep on fighting, while making sure that no harm befell the unconscious pokemon. However now they couldn't stand against this much more.  
  
Just as all hope seemed lost however, the pokemon awakened. Mia explained the situation to them. She asked if they had an idea. Torchic had.  
  
[This being is of sand right? And you can't harm it because it always dissolves when you hit it right? I know what to do.]  
  
"Really?" Mia asked. "What are you planning to do?"  
  
[Tell us.] The others demanded.  
  
[Easy. Vaporeon and Pikachu, I want you two to attack the being with your water and electricity. Skitty. I want you to get me underground and into that creature using your Sand ability. Don't question me. Just do it.]  
  
The others didn't have any idea what Torchic was planning, but they did as she told them. Vaporeon used his water gun attack while Pikachu used what electricity she could conjure. Together they made a stream of electrified water hit the sand being. The water made the beast howl in pain as its body became stiffer and the movement slow and sluggish. Skitty transported Torchic into the middle of the gigantic sand head. There Torchic collected all the fire psynergy she could muster, before she let it out in a big blast. The sand head was blown to pieces and small clots of sand was spread out over the six whom wasn't in the middle of the sand creature.  
  
[That is how you defeat a sand creature] Torchic said.  
  
"I think you need to reconsider that." Isaac said. The small sand particles started to reform and get together to reform the creature. However this time it wasn't hostile.  
  
[You have passed the Ankhol test of Wisdom and Power. The road to the heavens is yours now] a powerful voice boomed from above.  
  
The creature disappeared and they found themselves where the whirlpool had pulled them down.  
  
[Okay. What was that?] Skitty asked.  
  
"My guess is that it was what it said it was. A test of wisdom and power." Ivan said.  
  
"That can wait till later. If Jenna and the others still haven't reached the trident then we may finally catch up with her." Isaac stated.  
  
[Agreed. I'll get us up there if you say you're ready.]  
  
The others answered simultaneously that they where ready to go up. Skitty used her Sand psynergy to get them to the top, but to late again. From the top they could see Piers' ship sail away in the horizon. Back towards Indra. Isaac and Garet sighed heavily. They had been so close and they lost them. Why did they have to have such bad luck? Nothing else to do than travel after them again.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Vokteren: Sorry if this chapter seems too rushed, but I really lack ideas between here and Lemuria. Not to worry though. I'm sure I'll get something good soon enough.  
  
Pikachu: Thanks for reading this story. If you want to leave a message then you can either use the review button or send an e-mail.  
  
Vokteren: I thought that, never mind.  
  
Quiz answer: The answer on the quiz is: MYSTERY MAN and MYSTERY WOMAN. Flint is the second not random battle.  
  
Quiz: Why did Sheba join Felix, Jenna and Kraden? It isn't the answer she gives at Idejima. 


	20. Dark and Cold secrets

Vokteren: Finally I can continue on this story. I am really sorry that it has taken us so long time to update.  
  
Pikachu: I hope you're not too angry with us. I hope this chapter is going to not be too bad.  
  
Vokteren: Before we start with individual response we just want to thank all seven that has put us on their favorite list. Thank you, Lord Slasher, Skits, Zero Quickblade, thebossinschool, Procne, ice-phoenix-chan and Nightmare-chan22. Thanks a lot.  
  
Paul: Thanks for liking it. Pokemon in the story may seem farfetched in the beginning, but later on I hope their purpose becomes clearer.  
  
Procne: Thanks for liking my story and for pointing out my grammar errors. I hope grammar is better in this chapter.  
  
Thomas 1: Do you really think it is amazing? Thanks. The pokemon in this story is unfortunately already set, but perhaps they may appear in the sequel. Remember that you can request a character of your own in our stories.  
  
Thomas 10: Thanks for yet a review. We're really happy that you like our story. Are you really our number one fan? That is nice.  
  
Ice-phoenix-chan: Thanks for thinking this as the best pokemon crossover you've seen. That makes me happy. I couldn't find the grammar error you pointed out. Could you please be more specific? Do you really think others should read this if they want Action/Adventure stories?  
  
Pikachu: We've edited earlier chapters now and changed hitted to hit and added a disclaimer to last chapter. If they haven't appeared please tell.  
  
Vokteren: We would really appreciate any kind of help you readers may give us.  
  
Pikachu: Disclaimer. "We do not own Golden Sun or Pokemon, Aspen is Procne's character and the Lifechildren are our own creations."  
  
"Speech" ¤Thought¤ [Telepathy] (A/N: Author Note) (P/N: Pika Note)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Rainbow dashed through the forest, trying to find Aspen. She had heard her scream and was worried about her. Finally she found her. However she wasn't alone. An Ape, a beast that roams Mogall forest, was there to. The beast almost glowed with range as it tried to hit Aspen with his powerful fists. Aspen did her best to avoid them, but wearing a dress and not being used to dodging things gave her a disadvantage.  
  
"Aspen" Rainbow cried as the monster used a full force fist and hit her straight in her chest. Aspen got knocked back into Rainbow, but Rainbow didn't mind. She was more worried about Aspen than herself. "Aspen, are you all right?"  
  
Aspen held her hands on her chest in pain, but was able to give of a nod. Rainbow sighed in relief before turning to the ape. Aspen heard her mumble something to the Ape. She opened her eyes and saw the beast relaxing slightly, before punching Rainbow into a nearby tree. Aspen gasped. However Rainbow got back on her feet after the blow that would knock a normal child out. Again Rainbow got up and seemed to talk to the Ape, again the beast punched her. This time she landed by Aspen's mystical box. The lid of the box shot open because of the force of Rainbow's impact.  
  
Aspen couldn't stand it any longer. Rainbow was obviously in a lot of pain because of tears flowing from her eyes. Aspen rose to her feet, despite the massive pain in her chest. She looked straight into the eyes of the Ape, who had now turned his attention back towards Aspen. The ape returned the gaze and locked her in a gaze competition.  
  
Rainbow looked at Aspen and the Ape who was trying to get the other one to act first. Rainbow was currently torn at the middle. One part of her wanted to end this fight here and now before one or both of the fighters got seriously wounded, another part of her told her that she should not interfere. It was the logical side that won. It won because one day Rainbow couldn't be there and protect Aspen, and that day could come soon or it could be far away. But she decided to play safe on that one.  
  
Instead of looking at the two opponents, Rainbow turned her attention to Aspen's box. Inside it she could see four beautiful gems, gleaming in the sparse sunlight that flowed through the thick leaf roof. One of the gems pulsed with red energy, another one sparkled with a calm, blue light, the third was a beautiful smooth gemstone bathed in purple light and the fourth shone in a bright green light. The green one shone even stronger than the three others. She reached out to touch it, however when she did so, her mind got filled with another beings thoughts. The sight was so much for Rainbow that she fell down and cried in psychological pain.  
  
Aspen gasped when she saw Rainbow collapse with a cry of pain. Aspen thought this was because the Ape had harmed her with his punches. Her anger took over her physical control. "How dare you hurt my friend?" She shouted in a sharp, powerful voice that made the beast back a little. "When someone hurts my friends they get hurt back." Her voice was now cold and angry.  
  
The green Emerald started shining brightly as Aspen's appearance started to change. Her hair changed to green pointy vines. The same happened to her arms and her legs. Her face became yellow as small hairs sprouted from her face, at the same time her eyes got darker and seemed to lose the connection they had to her soul. Her clothes seemed to melt into her body as leaves started covering her upper body. She had transformed into something not human.  
  
"Feel fear." She said as her green vine hair burrowed itself underground and came up around the Ape's body, holding his arms pressed into his side and pressing from his feet to his neck. "It will be a pleasure to squeeze the life out of your pathetic body." Aspen had completely changed. From a kind, shy girl to a dangerous plant.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Rainbow's heart was at the verge of breaking from sorrow. She saw sorrow and destruction, made by her own hand. All the pain she could see was her doing and it hurt. More than any physical pain could. Rainbow wanted this torment to end. She couldn't live with herself if this was true. The worst thing was that she couldn't even control her own body. She could only watch as people fled from whatever she currently was. Right before her heart literally broke, she was returned back to the present.  
  
There she could see plant-Aspen and the Ape. The Ape was struggling to keep itself alive, while plant-Aspen only smiled manically at the squirming, pained creature. Rainbow was shocked. "Aspen." She called out. Plant-Aspen turned her gaze towards Rainbow. "Aspen what are you doing?"  
  
"I am repaying the pain this creature has caused." Aspen replied in an icy voice.  
  
"Please Aspen. Please stop." Rainbow pleaded.  
  
Aspen eyes glowed slightly before they again reflected her soul, however she did not let go. "I can't do it. I can not let this being loose." Her voice was slightly more compassionate, but still icy. "Besides, I enjoy watching the life flow out of him."  
  
"Aspen. Please don't do it." Rainbow's eyes cried and her voice was barely a whisper. "If you don't stop I must do something."  
  
"And what are you going to do? I don't think you'll harm me in any way." Aspen laughed manically, but her eyes didn't match the rest of her body. Rainbow realized that something in Aspen had taken the control over her body from her soul.  
  
"I won't harm you." Rainbow said. "You will harm me." She whispered. "I cannot stand and watch you lose yourself to whatever is controlling you. SELFLESS SACRIFICE." Rainbow shouted. Her body glowed in a golden light, before it flowed towards the Ape. When the light made impact with the creature's body, Rainbow cried out in pain. The Ape however, relaxed and did no longer struggle in pain.  
  
Her bare arms and legs started to get bleeding wounds as if someone was stabbing her with something pointy. ¤Like my thorns¤ Aspen thought. The words Rainbow had said and what was happening now was saying enough. Rainbow was taking the damage for the creature. Instead of harming the Ape, Aspen was now harming her friend. ¤What am I doing?¤  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Aspen closed her eyes...and fell. She fell into darkness as she realized what she was doing. Her mind and soul was together again, but her body was still not in control. She had to fight her own hatred and anger towards this creature in order to stop her onslaught on her friend. She opened her eyes and found herself in a dark nothingness. She looked around and saw light coming from above her. However below her, in a deeper darkness, cries of help sounded.  
  
Aspen looked up and down. The way up was by far the most tempting. However the cries of help from below pierced her heart. What was she going to do? She could go up and out of this place, or she could go down and see if she could help whoever was in the need of help. She decided for the latter. How could she ever atone what she was doing now if she fled from everyone needing her help. She flew down towards the darkness.  
  
The area around her got darker and darker, until she couldn't see anything. She closed her eyes and tried to feel her surroundings. Suddenly she didn't move anymore. She opened her eyes, and immediately wished she hadn't. Rainbow lay on the ground, her arms, legs and chest dark crimson from all the blood she had lost. She was still awake and in a lot of pain. The Ape still struggled to free himself, but for every move he moved, Rainbow got a new bleeding wound.  
  
"I can't be doing this." She shouted. "I have to stop." The green emerald that had started the change in the first place now shone even brighter green. A shadow was flowing out of the stone and disappeared as it reached sunlight. At the same time, Aspen started changing again. The vines binding the Ape disappeared and her body returned. After the change she looked just like she did before the shadow in the emerald took control over her body.  
  
"Good work Aspen." Rainbow coughed up blood as she spoke. "You fought your own anger and hatred and won before it caused irreparable damage. Few have done it and survived the struggle." Rainbow got up on her feet. "Please don't feel sorrow for what happened now. Instead be happy that you could fight your own harming emotions."  
  
"Rainbow, I'm so sorry." Aspen barely whispered from where she stood, before she fell to her knees. "I harmed you and someone else in cold blood and I liked it. In fact I loved it. I am dangerous."  
  
Rainbow struggled herself onto her feet and went between the crying Aspen and the paralyzed Ape. She sat down and spoke in her usual gentle voice. "Neither of you please don't feel fear or sorrow. Permit me to heal the wounds my inaction has inflicted. Allow my emerald tears to wash away your pain."  
  
Rainbow closed her eyes. Tears began flowing from her eyes and down to her chin. The tears started to glow green as they floated from her chin and onto Aspen and the Ape's body. The Ape's wound closed and his fear began to fade as he fell asleep. The same happened to Aspen. Her eyes felt heavy as the dark sorrow that haunted her heart melted away. The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was Rainbow saying. "Sleep and let your heart at peace. I will be by your side when you awaken."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The four adepts and their pokemon companions have finally reached Daila. After sailing from Ankhol ruins where they almost got to Jenna and her party, they finally reached the continent Jenna had sailed to. The town of Daila was the only town north of the Dekhan plateau. Piers's ship wasn't there, but they decided to stop by anyway. They had sailed so much that they needed to take a break.  
  
Pikachu, Skitty, Vaporeon and Torchic had to wait in the ship as usual. But at least the human adepts had left their Djinn in the ship. They were currently playing hide-and-seek. That takes some time when "it" has to find thirty-one "hiders".  
  
Mia and Ivan were in Daila sanctum. Mia wanted to learn how the Great Healer of Daila operated. Ivan was there because he rather wanted to be with Mia than Irritating Isaac and Grumpy Garet as he called them. He didn't blame them however. He understood that it has to be frustrating to always be sooo close to finally getting Jenna back. He sighed.  
  
"...And that is how you can clean a wound using salt water." The Great Healer said.  
  
"That was really interesting Mr." Mia said. "Do many come to you for your help?"  
  
Ivan yawned. How could someone be that interested in healing? He started to look around the room. It was really nice. In the back was a big statue that he couldn't make out what was supposed to look like. He had seen it many times, however this time he saw that it seemed to have a hollow socket.  
  
"Excuse me." He interrupted. "Was there something in that statue that could be removed from it? It seems to be a hollow hole in the middle of it."  
  
"Why yes it was, in fact what was inside it was claimed recently." The old man replied.  
  
"Really? What was it and who took it?" Mia and Ivan said in unison.  
  
"It was a blue jewel called the Sea God's Tear. It is needed to climb the tower that is close to our town."  
  
"I see. But who took it?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Well, let's see. It was a group of five. One had brown hair and a leather jacket in different colors. Another one looked strong, had turquoise hair and was dressed like a man of the sea." Mia and Ivan gasped. "Then there was a girl with cinnamon hair, red and brown clothes and a little problem with her attitude. Then there was a blonde girl with white clothes and a beautifully crafted staff."  
  
Ivan and Mia were already running to their ship. They didn't need that old man to remind them of the last of the members of the group. It had to be Jenna, Kraden and the others. When they reached the ship the got the Djinn and the pokemon together quick and made them start looking for Isaac and Garet. They found them quickly and soon, a group with thirty-six members was headed for The Tower of The Sea God.  
  
As they entered the cave under the tower they became aware of the two paths they could choose. In order to communicate with each other, Pikachu and Ivan were placed on separate paths. Together with Pikachu were Isaac, Garet and Vaporeon. Ivan, Mia, Torchic and Skitty traveled together. Using a rope that was bound between two knots in the ground, Pikachu's team traveled the path to the left. Ivan and his companions traveled to the right.  
  
On the right path, Ivan, Mia, Torchic and Skitty eventually came to a dead end. It was lighted up by torches that seemed to burn with a never ceasing fire. There was also a slightly strange part of the wall. Ivan went over to it and used Reveal, but didn't find anything. He tried to push it. But even with Mia, Torchic and Skitty helping, he couldn't budge it an inch. After trying for a while they finally gave up.  
  
"There has to be something behind this wall." Ivan stated.  
  
[I agree, but how to move it?] Torchic said.  
  
[I don't have any ideas, what about you Mia?] Skitty said.  
  
"I'm totally blank too. Perhaps we should contact Isaac." Mia leaned on the wall. Suddenly a bright light shone from her chest, a light in the form of an ice crystal. The light hit a place on the wall that was the exact same emblem. As the light pulsed from the shocked Mia's chest, the door slowly opened with a creak.  
  
"Okay. What was that?" Ivan said, just as shocked as his three friends.  
  
"I don't know. Let's find out." Mia replied, dragging Ivan after her as she walked into the chamber.  
  
[Wait for us. We want to see this too.] Skitty said.  
  
They walked into the chamber, half expecting some kind of trap to activate under their feet. However no such thing happened. With Torchic's flame to guide them, it didn't take long before they reached the center room. In the room, a blue ice crystal was floating in the air above a blue glowing piece of the floor.  
  
"Wow. Look at that thing. It's beautiful." Ivan said.  
  
[I agree. It is really beautiful.] Skitty said.  
  
[I want it.] Torchic said as she leaped for the crystal.  
  
"No, Torchic wait. I don't think you should." Mia tried.  
  
Too late. When Torchic touched the blue crystal a blue light engulfed her body. She screamed in pain as a booming voice loomed from above. "Only the daughters of water may touch the key of ice. You, daughter of fire, is not worthy the key of ice."  
  
Torchic was thrown back into Ivan. She shivered and was really cold to touch. Ivan, Mia and Skitty did their best to bring back heat into the small chicken's body, however she was still ice cold after ten minutes of rubbing.  
  
[Brrrrr. I'm freezing] She said as her teeth rattled like a mouse in front of a cat.  
  
"I tried to warn you. Things that glow and float in the air are usually dangerous unless you know how to handle them." Ivan said.  
  
Mia had given up trying to get some heat into Torchic's shivering body. Instead she looked around at the strange words carved into the wall. She hadn't seen them before. Strange. She got over to the nearest one and looked over them. She had never seen any writing like this before, yet it felt strangely familiar. She reached out and touched the wall. Just as the tip of her finger reached the wall, a wave of information flooded into her mind. The shock lasted only a second, but now she knew that she was a "daughter of water" and that she had an important duty to do when the time was right.  
  
Mia got up and took the crystal. At the same moment as her hand clasped around the crystal, a blue light flowed between her and the jewel. The others gasped as the voice again spoke up. "Finally a daughter of water has claimed the key of ice. Take care of the key until you meet the master of joy. She, like you, is a daughter of water. Take care, angel of Mercury." The voice faded.  
  
The others were too stunned to speak, so Mia took the lead and got them to the interception where they had parted up with Garet and his group. There, Ivan got a message from Pikachu, saying that she and her group had barely missed Jenna and the others this time and that they was to meet at the entrance. Just after Ivan had told his friends the message he got, Isaac and his group appeared in a flash of psynergetic light. Retreat. Isaac silently led them back to their ship. Jenna was out of reach now and the only thing they could was to try and reach up with her again. Neither he nor anyone else noticed Torchic's rapidly decreasing fire psynergy and body temperature.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pikachu: We are finally finished with yet another chapter. I hope it wasn't too bad. Again we saw more to Aspen and Rainbow than the original crew. I apologize if you don't like that.  
  
Vokteren: I'll be adding the quiz now. Also I wonder why no one is trying to answer the quiz. Even though you don't want to add a character you still should save up points. I might add new "merchandise" to my point trade service.  
  
Quiz Answer: Sheba joined Felix, Jenna and Kraden because she knew that Felix eventually would reach Jupiter Lighthouse. She hoped to find the answers of her existence and her origins there.  
  
Quiz: I'm looking for a person. This person stole something valuable from a water adept. He used it in a ceremony. Who was that person? 


	21. Garet's and Aspen's awakening

Vokteren: Finally I've started the next chapter. It's been way too long between updates.  
  
Pikachu: Sure thing. I hope you sit comfortable, because we've got twenty- three reviews.  
  
Vokteren: Really? I have to make the answers short then. Never thought I'll say this, but I think we've got too many reviews.  
  
Ice-Phoenix-Chan: Not quite right. But I know who you mean and I'll let it slid this time, and probably many other times( Don't be afraid of Aspen. It wasn't her, but the stones that did it. Or was it something else? At least it wasn't Aspen's fault that Rainbow got all those wounds. Sorry if you don't like me using your full name, but I have to because of the rules of formality. It is all right, right icy-chan?  
  
Procne: You've got keen eyesight and good detection skills. Or I was horrible at showing it. Yes, I wanted it to seem like that voice was tired of being there and wanted to get over with this. The thing with the gemstones was original? Wow, I made something original.  
  
MiraiEvo: Yes, one really has to wonder. Thanks for liking my story.  
  
Anonymus1: Thanks for liking it.  
  
Anonymus2: Yes she is an adept now.  
  
Anonymus3: You'll find out.  
  
Anonymus4: Yes. It was really about time that the reunion took place.  
  
Anonymus5: It was suspenseful? Then I didn't fail after all.  
  
Anonymus6: Perhaps. I'm not sure if I'll bring them back, but I might.  
  
Anonymus7: You can wonder. I'm not going to tell.  
  
Anonymus8: Check the next chapter. Sorry if I sounded mean.  
  
Anonymus9: I'm planning something special to happen with the pokemon and their adept power. Wait and you'll see.  
  
Anonymus10: Yeah, but they didn't know that Jenna and the others hadn't already been there.  
  
Anonymus11: Because I'm not a fan of Mudshipping. The only Mia pairing I, and Pikachu, like is Mia/Ivan. Besides Jenna/Isaac is a canon pairing.  
  
Anonymus12: It may appear so at the current point.  
  
Anonymus13: Yes, Spirit was at Air's Rock. The next chapter shows who Rainbow lost.  
  
Anonymus14: Not going to tell yet. Try to find it out for yourself, or wait until I tell it.  
  
Anonymus15: You think so? I'd never use demon as a synonym to Shadow. What is a demon by the way?  
  
Anonymus16: I must have done a horrible job if I've made Shadow look evil. And yes, Shadow is Nightmare's "master".  
  
Anonymus17: The romance story was good? Then I'm not THE most horrible romance writer after all.  
  
Anonymus18: Still think Shadow is evil? I hope I can convince you that he isn't evil.  
  
Anonymus19: Who do you think she is? You just have to wait. I won't spill the beans yet.  
  
Anonymus20: So you think she sounds like a weakling? To answer your question, Emerald Tears is meant to be "weak" in the term of strength. Emerald Tears is used to soothe and calm a living beings mind. It also holds healing capabilities. Emerald Tears is tender, smooth and caring. It isn't supposed to be "strong".  
  
Pikachu: All those reviews and we still haven't started the story. Well get to it now.  
  
Vokteren: I wonder who gave those twenty reviews. Could it be that friend of yours? AD?  
  
Pikachu: No, I don't think it was him. The reviews don't have his style of writing.  
  
Vokteren: Anyway, we'll start the story now. Sorry for holding you so long.  
  
"Speech" ¤Thought¤ [Telepathy] (A/N: Author Note) (P/N: Pika Note)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Torchic was still cold. After she tried to touch the "key of ice" as it was called, she had been shivering and sometimes passed out of the cold. None of the others knew what to do. Her body temperature had stopped dropping, but it was a miracle that she didn't die from it. Even when Garet tried to heat her up with his fire psynergy, the temperature didn't rise. Instead, the fireballs disintegrated when they came close to her. They had traveled to the ship and discussed their next course of action, and eventually they had decided that they where to travel towards Tundaria, where the last piece of the trident was hidden. While the humans had discussed, Skitty, Pikachu and Vaporeon had gotten Torchic to her room. Now she was lying in a bed, wrapped in many woolen clothes. However they just couldn't get her warmer. Isaac and Mia were standing outside Torchic's cabin after having visited her.  
  
"I'm worried about Torchic, Isaac. Her body temperature is stable, but it is way too low. She won't last long in her current state." Mia said.  
  
"I'm worried too. I wonder what could cause her body temperature to fall like that. I remember what you said, about that ice key of yours. But still, why is this happening?" Isaac replied. He was just as worried about Torchic as the others on the ship.  
  
"I wish I could tell. One thing I've noticed with her is that her level of psynergy is rapidly decreasing. I wonder if that could have something to do with it." Her eyes were beginning to water.  
  
"Perhaps. I pity Skitty, Vaporeon and Pikachu. They are really worried about their friend. I just hope that Ivan can find a way to cure her from this frost bite." Isaac gently stroke the tears away from Mia's face. He couldn't watch a girl crying.  
  
Mia turned towards the closed door that led to Torchic's room. Inside there, Vaporeon, Skitty and Pikachu were watching over their dear friend Torchic. It pained her, not being able to help them. She turned back to Isaac, but before she could say something, she heard Garet shouting from the upper deck. Isaac and Mia headed up to Garet who was the one to currently steer the ship.  
  
When Garet heard Mia and Isaac, he turned to them without letting his hands of the tiller. "Isaac, Mia. Can you see that town over there?" He was pointing towards a rather large town that wasn't too far away. "Do you know what town that is?"  
  
"No, I don't. Do you know the name of that town Mia?" Isaac turned to the female healer.  
  
"No, I don't know either. I'll go and get Ivan. I'm sure that he knows what town it is. He is the one who is in charge of navigation after all." Mia turned and started running toward the door that led into the ship. However just as she reached it, it smashed open and hit Mia straight in her face.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Mia. I didn't know you where there." Ivan kneeled down beside Mia who was holding her head from the hit she got from the door. "I heard Garet shout and hurried up. Are you all right?"  
  
"Don't worry Ivan. I'm all right. It didn't hurt that much." Mia got back on her feet with the help of Ivan and Isaac. "The reason Garet shouted was because he found a town, or rather a city, to the southeast and he wondered what the name of that town is." Mia pointed towards the town.  
  
"That one? According to what I remember from the maps, then that should be Alhafra. It has a port and is a pretty big town. I would advise you to stop there. We're running low on supplies and it would be nice to sleep in a bed that doesn't rock."  
  
"Yeah, it sounds tempting. I guess it can't hurt to stay one night at an inn. It could be good for Torchic too." Isaac said.  
  
"No. Torchic stays here. She shouldn't be moved around too much. Besides, it won't necessary be better for her on land." Mia was sure in her decision.  
  
"Okay Mia. You're the healer, but what about the other three? Do you think they should stay here?" Ivan asked.  
  
"You could try to get them of the ship. If I know them right, then they won't leave Torchic, and neither will I. I'll stay here too in case something happens." Mia said.  
  
"Ok. I won't ask them then. Are you sure you want to stay here?" Ivan asked.  
  
"I'm sure. You three can stay in the town and I'll stay behind here with the four pokemon." Mia smiled at Ivan.  
  
"If you really want to stay behind, then we won't stop you. Garet. Head towards Alhafra." Isaac said to his red haired friend.  
  
"Ok Isaac. I'll let you know when we have arrived." Garet turned the tiller and rearranged the course of the ship. They would reach Alhafra by nightfall.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Garet maneuvered the ship onto the dock on the east side of Alhafra. Ivan, Isaac and Vaporeon were standing on deck while the last four was inside the ship. Vaporeon had been "voted out". Pikachu and Skitty had decided that Vaporeon was to accompany the human males. And being the smart pokemon he was, he had agreed. If he had learned one thing from his friendship with Skitty, then it was never to argue against her decisions. Vaporeon was to hide in Garet's backpack while they were exploring the town. Ivan was pretty excited on visiting a town, and even Isaac had to admit that he needed a short break from all the traveling. When they arrived at the dock, they were greeted by a man with a round, plump face, wearing green and purple clothes. He was obviously the mayor of Alhafra. On the other side of the dock, a wrecked ship lay. They could see it even though the last rays of sunlight fell in the ocean ten minutes ago.  
  
"Welcome to the city of Alhafra." The mayor said. "What brings you here?"  
  
"We seek a place to stay for the night. May I ask you for permission to dock our boat here for the night?" Isaac said, trying to sound noble and important.  
  
"I may allow you to do just that. But it costs." The mayor finished with a greedy smile.  
  
"How much?" Isaac answered nonchalant.  
  
"One hundred thousand coins." Greed shone from the man's small eyes.  
  
"Okay. Ivan, may you be kind and fetch enough coins?" Isaac gave Ivan a look that said "don't question me now. I'll tell you later."  
  
Ivan got the message and went inside the ship. Two minutes later he returned with a bag full of coins. He gave the bag to the mayor who counted up one hundred thousand coins. "Welcome to Alhafra. I hope you enjoy your stay." The mayor moved out of the way so that Isaac, Garet and Ivan could go into the town. After they had left, the mayor skidded towards his mansion like a school girl. He could milk a lot of money from these travelers.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Why did you give in to that price? If you had argued, we would surely have gotten some kind of discount." Ivan confronted Isaac as they traveled through the town.  
  
[I must agree on that. That price was outrageous. I had to get a grip on myself in order to not gasp of shock.] Vaporeon said from inside Garet's bag. Thanks to his telepathically abilities, no one other than his three friends could hear him.  
  
"Two reasons. One, that man was greed himself. He wouldn't give us a discount if his life depended on it. Two, have you seen the state of this town? Look around you." Isaac pointed around, and he had a point. Many buildings were wrecked to pieces and people were working hard, trying to get some houses back in order. Children were crying in the streets from hunger. Their mothers couldn't do anything for them. There was hardly enough food to keep all the villagers in working state and no one had time to care for other than the smallest children. This village had really felt the effects from the tidal wave.  
  
"I see." Garet said with a voice that held a sad undertone. "But do you think the mayor is going to share anything with his village?"  
  
"Not unless he has too. But I believe he has to do that once. Unless he is more coldhearted than anyone I've ever met then he will do it in order to sleep well at night." Isaac was disgusted with the greed this mayor fostered.  
  
They had walked towards the part of the town that had gotten away from the wave with minor damage. This part of the town was empty of most people, however Ivan could hear a faint crying and someone speaking in a soothing voice. Ivan decided against pushing the conversation any further and instead he nudged Garet and Isaac and pointed towards where he heard the sound from, and at the same time he put a finger over his mouth, showing them that they had to be quiet. Isaac and Garet stopped and listened. They were barely able to hear the crying through the sound of working in the damaged part of the town.  
  
"Can you hear it?" Ivan asked.  
  
[Hear what?] Vaporeon couldn't understand why Garet had stopped.  
  
"The sound of a child crying." Garet answered for Ivan.  
  
[Really? Shouldn't we check it out then?] Vaporeon urged the others to look. He was curios of nature and wanted to find out more about this. Who was crying? And why?  
  
"Just my thoughts." Isaac said.  
  
Ivan and Garet agreed too and started following the sound. When they arrived they found two children, one girl and one slightly bigger boy. The girl's eyes were red with crying and the boy did his best to comfort her. They both had ragged clothes and the girl held a tattered doll. They looked really miserable.  
  
The girl had black hair and pale skin. She was about the same size as Ivan's waist and her eyes seemed to sparkle blue when you saw her eyes through the veil of water. The boy was half a head taller than her. He also had pale skin, but his hair was sandy brown. He had a sad smile on his face, and clearly had a hard time comforting the girl.  
  
"Please don't cry sis. You know you make me sad when you cry." The boy, who obviously was the girl's brother, did his best to comfort his weeping sister.  
  
"Sob, sob. I'll try big bro. But I'm so hungry, and miss Lila too. Look how thin she's gotten." The little girl pushed the doll into his brother's face. He gently put his hand on her arm and with a slow motion he put it to his chin.  
  
"I know sis. But crying won't help. How many times do I have to say that?" The boy's eyes were starting to water.  
  
"Excuse us." Isaac's sudden interruption made both of them literally jump. "Sorry if I scared you, but it seems you have trouble."  
  
"Everyone in this town has trouble. That tidal wave was really dangerous and destroyed many homes. That was what mommy told me, and she said that I'm not allowed to speak to strangers." The boy said, trying to sound adult.  
  
"Your mother is a wise woman if she says that. It is quite right that speaking with strangers can be dangerous and is not to advice. You can trust us however." Ivan tried to negotiate with the boy.  
  
"My mommy always says not to trust strangers because they can do all sorts of mean things to you." The boy stood and looked Ivan and Isaac in the eyes.  
  
In the mean time Vaporeon had gotten tired of being inside a stuffed bag and climbed out. He saw Ivan and Isaac talking to the boy, with Garet standing behind. Vaporeon let the others speak with the boy. He wanted to get to know the girl who had started sobbing again since her brother was busy talking with Ivan and Isaac. However when Vaporeon nuzzled the girl on her head, she stopped crying and instead started looking at Vaporeon.  
  
"Nice doggie." She finally said as she gently stroke Vaporeon's scaly skin. Vaporeon found this really comfortable and laid his head to rest in the girls lap. "Look bro. Look at this cute doggie. Do you think we can keep it?"  
  
"Hmm?" The boy turned towards his sister. "Wow, what a cute dog." He had completely forgotten the two strangers that he had been talking with. "I wish we could keep it, but we can't. Mom says that we don't have enough food."  
  
"What? Poor you." Garet was shocked by the fact that these children barely had enough food to keep themselves alive. Before the others could do or say something he had opened his bag and pulled out a large bread. "Here." He said as he showed it to the children.  
  
The two children looked from the bread to Garet with puzzled looks. "Are you giving it to us?" The boy finally dared.  
  
"Of course. I couldn't live with myself if I left you two starving." Garet smiled at the two children. "Take it. I beseech you."  
  
"Beseech?" The children had never heard such a word. Ivan and Isaac were surprised too. They had never heard Garet using a word like that.  
  
"Plead, beg and ask. Beseech is all that. Now, please take this bread with you. Please?" Garet did really mean this, and Ivan and Isaac could see that this was important for him.  
  
"Okay, if you really want us too mister." The boy and the girl were utterly confused.  
  
Garet smiled and laid the bread in the boy's hands. He was barely able to hold the oversized bread so his sister had to help him. Garet scooped Vaporeon up, into his arms and carried him, right before he turned a corner and disappeared out of sight, he smiled at the two kids. Ivan and Isaac stood like stunned for a second before they ran after Garet.  
  
"Garet, why did you do that?" Isaac asked his childhood friend.  
  
"That is a secret and is going to stay a secret." Garet grabbed Ivan's hand as he raised it up towards Garet's head. "And don't you dare mind read me Ivan. Understand?"  
  
Ivan merely nodded as Garet walked of with a sleeping Vaporeon in his hands. Isaac was also confused by his friend's behavior, but decided to let it slid. However before he followed after Garet, who was far ahead of them by now, he turned to Ivan. "You're not to read his mind Ivan." He said blankly before running after Garet.  
  
"How did you...?" Ivan tried to ask.  
  
"I've been with you for quite some time now. Besides I think even Skitty could guess that. You're way too predictable in a usual conversation." Isaac didn't turn as he spoke to Ivan.  
  
In response to this, Ivan merely sighed, before he started running after the two older boys. When he finally caught up with Isaac and Garet they were standing outside the town's inn. "Do you think we should we get early to bed?" Garet asked.  
  
"Why not? I don't think we can do much here anyway." Ivan said. "Isaac?"  
  
"I agree too. We better get some rest. Tomorrow we might get something done, if we are able to, considering the state this town is in." Replied an obviously tired Isaac.  
  
Ivan opened the door for them and they entered the building. Garet headed to the man who seemed to be the inn's owner, a stout man with slightly brown skin, white clothes and an aura of ownership. "Do you have any spare rooms left?" Garet asked. The man just nodded in response. "Good, can I get a room for four?"  
  
The man looked at the sleeping Vaporeon before looking back at Garet. "Dogs, and especially ugly ones, aren't allowed in the inn."  
  
Garet was about to object, but before he could Isaac shot out a hand holding a purse of coins. "Is two-hundred coins enough to let us sleep here tonight?"  
  
The inn-keeper greedily grabbed the coins. "I'll give you my finest room. Mandy will take you there. HEY MANDY." The man shouted towards a young girl with black hair, sky blue eyes and white skin. She wore slightly ragged clothes that once had to have been white, but where now grey of dirt. She had a tired expression on her face. "Take these fine men to our finest room. NOW"  
  
Mandy went over to Isaac, Ivan and Garet. "Please follow me" she said as she walked towards some stairs in the back of the room. On the second floor she showed them to a room with an excellent view of the city. It had in fact windows to the north, south and east, meaning they could see the ship. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay." Mandy made a quick bow before she left the room and closed the door.  
  
They quickly got to bed because of the overwhelming tiredness and the cozy looking beds in the gorgeous room they had gotten. It didn't take long before they all where fast asleep. However, two hours later, Garet woke with a start. He had a strange dream, and now he knew what he could do for little Torchic. He got up and headed towards a window in the south end of the room. There he could see the Yampi desert. Tomorrow he had to take her there. If not, she would die.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"What you tell me is truly amazing. I wonder why it happened." Aspen could hear a male voice speak. She tried to open her eyes, but she just couldn't.  
  
"That is why I got hold of you. I need your help with this." Aspen recognized this voice as Rainbow.  
  
"But why me? Why not Song or Shadow? I'm sure even Nightmare could be more of help here." The male voice said.  
  
"Song is stuck at Magma Rock since the apparently chosen ones haven't arrived there yet, and Nightmare is sulking and won't help me without speaking to Shadow first." Rainbow answered.  
  
"And Shadow?" the other person asked.  
  
Aspen could hear Rainbow sigh before answering, "Shadow is gone."  
  
"Gone?" The other voice said, alarmed.  
  
"Plain gone. Nightmare could only tell me that he disappeared right after he had told Shadow what had happened to him. He still refuses to say what happened to him though. Anyway, Nightmare had no idea where Shadow went. He only knew that he isn't in this world. He suspects that he has headed back to our home world, but he doesn't know where. I can't search for him either. If Shadow doesn't want to be found then you won't find him." Rainbow sounded bitter, and apparently the boy heard the tone too.  
  
"Rainbow, please calm down. I'm sure that Shadow has his reasons for not telling us." He spoke in a calm soft tone.  
  
"But why can't he realize that we are his friends and that we're here to help him through his hardships? He can't continue with this keeping to himself attitude. I want him to understand that I'll help him with every problem he has." Rainbow sounded like she was about to cry.  
  
"I know. But just give him some time. I'm sure that he'll realize it sooner or later. Right now, the only thing we can do is hope that he'll come back to us and give us a chance to show him that we care about him." The boy spoke in a serene tone.  
  
Aspen felt a bit bad for eavesdropping on this conversation and tried to signal to the two persons that she was awake. She tried to say something, but it only came out as a soft moan. However, she heard that the two others heard her moan. She could almost feel them rise to their feet and head over to her. She felt a slow stroke over her eyes and suddenly she could open her eyes easily. She saw straight into the face of a young boy. His skin was brownish, with black eyes and black hair. He wore a headband made out of something that looked like yellow cloth. He wore a white shirt that stopped at his elbows, revealing weak looking arms.  
  
"Have you slept well?" Aspen turned to see Rainbow kneeling on her other side. She could see that they where in a cave of some sort. She could hear a thunder coming from the outside.  
  
"Yes, I have. Care to tell me who your friend is?" Aspen sat up.  
  
"Sure. Aspen this is Spirit, Spirit meet Aspen." Aspen and Spirit shook hands.  
  
"Spirit? Funny name." Aspen giggled a bit.  
  
"You think so too?" Spirit answered in a humorous way.  
  
"Rainbow, what where you two talking about right now?" Aspen turned to her friend.  
  
Rainbow gave Spirit a look that made Aspen feel even worse than she already did. "How much did you hear?" She finally said.  
  
"I heard everything from where you told Spirit something he called truly amazing." Aspen shifted uneasily.  
  
"Okay. What I told Spirit was what happened in the forest. I also told him about how I discovered that when you fought of the control over you cast by the green gemstone, something evil left it. After that I scanned it and found out that there is still something evil in it. I didn't dare touching it since I'm unsure about how I might react to it. After that I tried to get help from my four friends, but Spirit was the only one I got hold of that could help me investigating this." Rainbow spoke in a rather hurried voice.  
  
"What happened in the forest. You mean that it wasn't just a nightmare I had. What happened in the forest was me harming you and a beast. I had no control over myself." Aspen looked down on what she was sitting on. Leaves made into a primitive bed so she could lie comfortable. The fact that she had almost killed Rainbow, and that she was now taking care of her was too much for Aspen She broke down crying.  
  
"Dear you, what is it?" Spirit softly stroke his hand across her chin.  
  
"I almost killed Rainbow, and I enjoyed watching the beast squirm and struggle. I was coldhearted and cruel. I was evil." Aspen stuttered out between sobs.  
  
"It wasn't you. I know it wasn't you. You regained control over your own body from a force so powerful that most people would die from trying to resist it. You weren't harming me; you saved a life that day. You didn't almost kill something." Aspen looked in Rainbow's eyes and saw that she truly meant what she said.  
  
Rainbow and Spirit sat there and did their best at comforting Aspen. After Aspen had cried her sorrows out, she got her act together and rose up to her feet. "The evil in those stones are going to pay for controlling my body like that." She said in a firm and angry voice.  
  
Spirit watched her head over to the chest containing the stones, before she whispered to Rainbow "Does she always have such mood swings?"  
  
"From the short time I've known her, yes. Anyway, we should help Aspen study these stones. I'm curios about who created them." Rainbow answered as she got to her feet. "You are going to help us right?"  
  
"Of course. Let's start." Spirit joined Rainbow and Aspen as they tried to find out exactly what these gemstones was.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pikachu: Finally finished with chapter twenty one. We're really sorry for the way too long delay. Here comes the quiz and quiz answer.  
  
Quiz answer: The thief and ceremony holder is none other then Akafubu.  
  
Quiz: If you compare the dialogs I and Vokteren have in each story, then you'll find something in the earlier that can't be true when you compare it to the later ones. Can you find any of these fakes? You get one point per fraud you find. There is at least one. 


	22. Special Chapter: Shadow

Vokteren: Sorry for the great delay. Here comes the next chapter.  
  
Pikachu: Before we start we're going with our usual review responses. Since we've written a one-shot and gotten reviews for that too, we are going with review responses for that story here.  
  
Vokteren: First we'll take the reviews for this story, then for the one- shot, and finally some further info regarding this story and a disclaimer.  
  
Evan: Since you withdraw something negative about Shadow, you must be the anonymous fellow. I'm happy so, since this entire chapter is going to be about Shadow.  
  
Ice-phoenix-chan: Formalness is evil you once said. Might be, but I have to use it anyway. Why? Because formalness is evil( Anyway, thanks for your review. I noticed the error in the previous chapter and it should be fixed now. I was actually worried about making the mayor even greedier so it would match the game(  
  
Pikachu: And here comes the review for the one-shot.  
  
Person: I agree. Vale shipping is a great pairing. Imil shipping can be good, depending on how it is written. I have a bit problem with getting an Imil shipping to work if it is written after the story in golden sun TLA. I've never totally understood Mud shipping.  
  
TheDeadMan09: It was perfect? Now that is a synonym I would never use. But you liked it and that's what matter.  
  
Ice-phoenix-chan: You feel the song matches too? We even had the same reasons. I couldn't find any other songs that could fit in a post aqua shipping. Seems I got Piers eye color wrong. I'll try to stop with such stupid mistakes.  
  
Evan: Well written. You really feel it like that? We're touched. And you could feel the emotions? Great, that means we've been able to do what we intended to do. I hope. Oh, and you remember that you asked me if I would fit in the Dinoes again right? Well, I'm pretty sure I'll do it since they're back in Oseania.  
  
Vokteren: Since summer vacation begins soon, we won't be able to update before at least next Monday. We're going on a nine day long camping trip with our confirmation group. But we'll try to update again as soon as we get back. We're really sorry.  
  
Pikachu: Here is the disclaimer. "We do not own Golden Sun or Pokemon. The song sung in this chapter is life for rent by Dido and Shadow is one of our Original Characters." Now, sit back and (hopefully) enjoy this special chapter. If the story doesn't state it clearly enough then this chapter is going to take place in our hometown Bergen. The reason being that this is the town we have most knowledge about.  
  
"Speech" ¤Thought¤ _#song text#_ (A/N: Author Note) (P/N: Pika Note) /Translation/  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Shadow opened his eyes and looked down. Below the bridge he was standing on, a river rushed past at high velocity. The raging water sometimes parted and showed deadly pointy stones, and Shadow knew that no human who jumped down from this height into such a dangerous river would ever survive it unless he or she was extremely lucky and strong. He was neither. Shadow took in a great breath of air... and jumped. The lethal river came closer and closer every second. Shadow closed his eyes to never open them again. A tear came in the corner of his eye. Any second now the water would swallow him and he would no longer be of this world.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Shadow opened his eyes for real this time. That was the last and only personal memory Shadow had of his normal life. Well, normal could be so much. But he knew that not a single person in this world had power like him. Sure, there were people claiming, and it might just be true, that they could speak to demons and spirits from other worlds. There where people saying that they could bend solid metal with their brain, or other that wasted themselves half to death, lying in a pentagram, a five pointed star inside a circle, only to get "magic" powers. But none of it was like what he had.  
  
He sighed and pulled out a small, white, wooden badge from inside his black clothes. It was nice to look at, but Shadow did not like it. This was another thing to remember him that IT had really happened to him. He couldn't get himself to think about what Nightmare said that this badge meant. He putted it back inside his clothes and got to his feet.  
  
Below him his hometown lay. He didn't know it from memory, but from logic and intelligence. Even though almost every personal memory, even his real name, he had ever had was wiped out, he still knew very much about this town. Well, if you asked someone from Norway they would say city, but when you looked at it together with the many other cities of this world, town would be an insult to the name. What are two hundred and seventy thousand inhabitants compared to twenty seven million inhabitants?  
  
He thought about his memory again and sighed deep. ¤Why did I do that? I have never been capable with understanding why people commit suicide, and I have always thought that committing suicide is cowardly. So why did I do it? I don't understand why. I wonder if I should call myself lucky that I didn't die that day, but instead got another "chance" to live. It may have been fair treatment for me, but none of the others became like this right before they would've died of a suicide attempt. I wonder if I should've talked with them about this. But no. I don't want to make them feel bad for me, that or they would say that I'm lucky. But I'm not.¤  
  
He sighed again and started heading down towards his hometown. From his spot high on one of the mountains that surrounded the town, he could see the sun slowly drifting down in the horizon. It wouldn't be long before nightfall. By the time he had walked down from Løvstakken and into the town the sun would have completely vanished. Sure, he could use his abilities to get there quicker, but what worth was he actually if he couldn't even walk half the length of what he was capable of before THAT? To shorten down the time he started singing a song. A song that he felt could describe how he felt now.  
  
_#I haven't really ever found a place that I call home  
I never stick around quite long enough to make it  
I apologize that once again I'm not in love  
But it's not as if I mind that your heart aren't exactly breaking  
  
It's just a thought, only a thought  
  
If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Because nothing I have is truly mine  
  
I've always thought that I would love to live by the sea  
To travel the world alone and live more simply  
I have no idea what's happened to that dream  
Because there's really nothing left here to stop me  
  
It's just a thought, only a thought  
  
If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Because nothing I have is truly mine  
  
While my heart is a shield and I won't let it down  
While I am so afraid to fail so I won't even try  
Well how can I say I'm alive?  
  
If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Because nothing I have is truly mine#  
_  
When he had finished he had walked down from the hilly path and hit a solid road with houses on both sides. He navigated himself between the mazelike paths and finally found himself on a busy street with cars driving around and the sound of horns and high music could be heard as he walked on the pavement next to the roads. After crossing a few pedestrian crossings and walking in a tunnel under the main road, he found himself outside something he remembered as a movie theater. He stood outside it and read the front lights that were blinking with red neon colors. Together they spelt out the word, or rather name, Forum. He was standing outside the building, watching people hurry inside to watch a movie, when suddenly a new memory hit him. He could see himself getting of a bus on a nearby bus stop. The strange thing about this memory however, was that he saw himself in third person. Unlike all the other memories and flashbacks he have currently had, this one was looked at from a different point of view.  
  
¤Thanks a lot. This one helped me actually a bit. I could barely see the number of the bus. It wasn't much, but I know that I got of a bus with double digits in the number code and that the last number was zero. This may actually be of help when I try to rediscover my past.¤  
  
Shadow thought about this as he turned and walked towards the center of the town. It wouldn't be much help, but it was a clue. Perhaps walking in the town could help him refresh more memories. Suddenly it dawned for Shadow what he were actually doing. He could rediscover his past, but what help would that be? He was something else before. Now he is something else. And besides. The real reason he was here was to calm down and collect himself. He had to find out of himself and his four new (and only) friends could not help him. He appreciated their friendship, but this was something he had to do for himself.  
  
Now he had arrived at "Bergen Storsenter". A big, (by this town's standards), building with many stores inside, as well as the main seat for Gaia. The town's bus company. He decided to enter, and regretted. Inside there where many people rushing past him. Not a single person could let himself or herself to stop and feel the mild summer breeze that flowed through the air. No one could stop and think about why he or she was here. Why he or she rushed past with new goals every second, and not a single second to spare, just to relax and feel the wind and the heat from a soft summer night. Instead they went in and out of shops carrying huge bags and buying new things. Nothing had any point in it. They just did it.  
  
¤This was where I came from. But I don't think I've ever actually noticed how pointless life seems to be here. Everyone rushes past in this metropolis of material worth. But where is what really counts? In this world, very few actually know how to stop and feel what the world is all about. Kindness and compassion is overruled by money and material values. What sustains this world isn't truth, but gossip. Not love, but hatred. But why? Why can't anybody see what humans are doing to this world.¤  
  
Shadow exited through a different entrance than the one he used. On his way he passed a newspaper kiosk. Outside it, newspaper and magazines with big headlines where placed for everyone to see. Shadow took a glimpse on them before turning his head away again. This world didn't need anymore of this kind of information, with at least half being gossip. The headlines where all from "Madonna married again" to "Five year old girl found alive after being missing for two weeks" to "New terror attack in Spain. Travelers are asked to keep clear for the time being". Shadow felt bad for the last headline. How could people do such things? Where there no kindness left here? He was proven wrong by his next sight however. A group of teenager boys, collection money for a charity organization. Shadow dug into the pockets of his black clothes, sure that he wouldn't find any coins, but he had to try. True, he didn't find any coins, but he found a hundred kroner in paper. He smiled and asked one of the boys what they where collection money for.  
  
/We're collecting money for Red Cross helping organization/ came the reply.  
  
Shadow gave the boy the money before walking away again. There was still kindness left in this world. It was wrong of him to judge everyone on the same scale. He kept on going with no particular goal for the next two hours. By then the town was dark, and the only light that could be seen were from the street lights. Shadow walked around until he stumbled upon a dark alley. He had seen many alleys the short time he had been here, but what made this different was that Shadow could feel the fear of two persons inside the darkness. He decided to enter the alley to find out what was causing this fear.  
  
Inside the alley, there where two teenager boys. One was of medium height, had blondish short hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He wore jeans and a dark blue sweater. He was backed up in a corner and looked frightened. The other boy was tall, had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore black pants and a red t-shirt. He looked about fifteen to sixteen years old and held a sharp knife in his left hand. Shadow noticed that the hand was shaking. After watching this overview, Shadow concluded this short theory. The older boy was probably a kid in desperate need of money because of something. He has apparently never robbed anyone before considering how his hands are shaking. The younger boy seems to be a random victim that was unfortunate enough to meet the older one in this alley.  
  
Shadow let out a small couch and the older boy immediately turned around and faced Shadow. /Who are you? What are you doing here? You better leave./ The boy waved with the knife in front of Shadow's face.  
  
/I cannot do that. I can't let you waste your life away by robbing that boy./ Shadow grabbed the hand that held the knife with his own left hand and held it firmly. /Please let go. It isn't worth it./  
  
The other boy struggled weakly, letting Shadow know that the older boy didn't really want to be a thief, but that he felt forced to. Finally the boy let go of the knife and Shadow calmly took it. /Please do not do this again. Go home and think over what you almost did today. I'm sure that you can find a way to avoid this from happening again./  
  
Shadow moved away from the exit of the alley, and the older boy ran away as quickly as he could. Shadow turned to the younger boy and asked him /Are you all right?/  
  
/Y...yes. I'm fine./ But inside the boys head, the brain was working in high gear. Where had he seen his mysterious savior before?  
  
/Good./ Shadow said as he walked out of the alley. /I suggest that you go home now. You never know if someone decides that you is to be their next victim./  
  
The boy was a little confused about this person's way of speaking, but he still tried to remember where he had seen him before. Suddenly it dawned on him. He knew who had saved him. In fact he knew him well. He had actually once gone to the same school as him. And he may have been the reason for that boy to commit suicide. He was still ashamed of himself and the way he had treated him when he knew him. When he heard that he had jumped from a bridge and down into a deadly river, he had thought it all to be his fault. But now he may have gotten a chance to repay that debt. /Hey, you./ He shouted after a person he thought to be Shadow. However he was badly mistaken.  
  
/Was it me you where shouting after kid?/ the man that the boy had thought to be Shadow asked.  
  
/No. I'm sorry, I just thought you looked like someone I knew. I'm sorry./ The boy had been clearly mistaken. Whereas the boy's savior was skinny, pale and had a kind looking face, this man was tall, muscular and looked a bit brutal. His voice was calm and kind enough though.  
  
/It's all right kiddo. You should go home. You never know what kind of hooligans that may jump at you this late at night./ The man said, and with a hand motion he showed the boy lightly away.  
  
/Ok mister./ The boy said, but he had no intention of going home. He had to find the boy that helped him and find out if he really were the same person that he once knew. What the boy didn't know was that the man was looking after the exactly same person. But he had extremely different motives.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Shadow walked inside a park he had very little knowledge of. That told him that he hadn't been here many times, and apparently it was a long time ago since the last time he had been here. He walked further into the park. His thoughts traveled back to the boy he had met in the alley. Something felt oddly familiar about him, and he didn't feel good around him. But why he didn't know. Shadow sighed, like he always did when he were alone. The sighing was starting to become a bad habit. He looked around on the mighty trees that stood around him. The calmness in this little forest made him feel at peace. So he was a bit annoyed when he heard someone closing on him from behind.  
  
/Who's there?/ He asked out in the blue. Suddenly he felt a cold gust of wind that seemed to pierce his heart. He felt that the one he had been calling was not of this world, and he or she had something against Shadow and did not wish him well. Rather the opposite.  
  
Shadow dived down as a fireball tore past him at a high speed. "I thought this would be easy. It seems that there is some challenge in you after all." Shadow got on his feet and saw a tall and muscular man come out of the shadows. The very same man that the boy had met, but Shadow did not know that.  
  
Another fireball was launched at Shadow, but Shadow simply stood his ground, crossed his arms over his chest and brought up a black aura that disintegrated the fireball when it touched it. The man tried again with yet another fireball, but Shadow easily blocked that attack too.  
  
Now the man charged at Shadow and knocked him to the ground with a full body tackle. Shadow got knocked back two meters from the force, but managed to land on his legs and stand up again, only to receive a punch straight in his face. This attack made Shadow fall on his back, face up. The man stood above Shadow and took out a sword. And with full force, he drove it into Shadow's heart.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The boy whom Shadow had helped was just about to give up searching, when he saw a red flash. This was followed by a scent of burning plants. He followed the scent to where he had approximately seen the red flash. He couldn't see any person, but the ground was covered in charred plants. Suddenly he heard a loud thump further into the park. He ran as fast as he could to where he thought the sounds location was. There he found two persons. He had seen both during this night. And he could see that the man was assaulting the boy who had saved him. He wanted to help, but fear paralyzed him on the spot. Suddenly the fear went of and was replaced by shock when he saw the man drive a sword into the boy's chest. If the boy where indeed the same person he thought he had found again, then he was dead for good now, and he could never tell him that he was sorry for the way he had treated him.  
  
The man also thought Shadow to be dead, that was why he was shocked when he disappeared in darkness and reappeared in front of him, kneeling with a hand clutched to his chest. "Stop it" he shouted at the man.  
  
"Why? So you can cause more pain and suffering? I don't think so." The man took his sword and tried to slice Shadow, but Shadow was able to fade and reappear on a different spot.  
  
The boy stood and watched in awe. This was something you saw in a game or in an anime, not in the real world. He recognized the language they spoke in as English. He had heard both of them talk Norwegian earlier, so why did they speak English now?  
  
¤I have to stop this crazy man, but in order to do so, I have to be offensive. I hate to do this, but I have to hurt him if I'm going to survive the night.¤ Shadow closed his eyes and made another black aura appear around him. The man's sword tried to pierce through the defensive move, but had to give up. In retaliation, the aura let out a black beam that pushed the man onto his back. Small golden orbs appeared out of thin air around Shadow, before he directed them onto the man. As the orbs came closer to their target, their color got darker and darker. Upon impact they were totally black. The man seemed weakened by the attack, but only for a short while.  
  
"You're dead now. I won't let this go by any longer. There is no way you can block this attack with your dark powers." The man charged up a great white orb in his hands, before launching it towards Shadow. The boy let out a gasp that made the man turn around and see who was watching them. Because of that he couldn't see how Shadow blocked the attack.  
  
Shadow did not use his dark powers in order to defend himself. Instead, he used his power of light. Just before the white orb hit Shadow, white feathery wings sprouted from his back and covered his front. When the white orb hit Shadow's defense, it disappeared. Right afterwards the wings disappeared too. Leaving no trace of Shadow's recently used defensive move.  
  
When Shadow noticed that the man had lost his attention, he took his chance. He ran as quickly as he could past the man. He grabbed the boy by his arm and dragged him after him until he felt that is was safe to let him go. Shadow could feel that the man had started following him, making it impossible for Shadow to stay here. /Be careful. I have to go now and I can't help you further. You should go home at once before any ill fortune befalls you. Thanks for saving my life./ Shadow quickly said before disappearing in a dark flash.  
  
Right afterwards the man appeared. He talked just as quickly as Shadow. /Good, you are all right. Don't worry, I'll make sure that he won't bother you again./ And with a white flash the man disappeared. The boy stood there, dumbfounded by what he just had witnessed. Then his senses kicked back in and made him faint from all the shocks he had received during this night.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Vokteren: We've finally finished this chapter. We're really sorry for the long delay.  
  
Pikachu: And we're even sorrier for the long delay that will come before next chapter is uploaded. But we promise that writing chapter twenty three will be our first priority when we come back home.  
  
Vokteren: Not first, third. Before we can write a new chapter we must pack out and do some chores, and then we can write the next chapter.  
  
Pikachu: Anyway, since no one answered the quiz, then we won't provide quiz answers either. But the prize of this quiz is special, so we recommend that you at least try to answer right. Also, a special chapter is a chapter that removes the focus from the main characters and is focused around an Original Character that plays a vital role. And that character only. There may be others in the chapter, but not that plays a vital role in the real story. I'm sure you didn't understood half of that.  
  
Quiz: In this chapter, Shadow sung a song that he felt matched himself. But one verse matched him truly perfectly. What verse was that? It may not be the obvious answer. Special prize to everyone that answers right. 


	23. Medical trouble at the double

Vokteren: I'm awfully sorry that it has taken us such a long time to update.  
  
Pikachu: Don't worry about that. Neither you nor I could write anything considering we have been without internet connection for a long time. Just start now and everyone will be happy.  
  
Vokteren: There is another problem though. I'm starting to lose interest in this story. I will continue to write, but it isn't as fun as it was before.  
  
Pikachu: That'll pass. Can I do the review answers?  
  
Vokteren: Sure. Go ahead.  
  
Evan: Sorry, Shadow is NOT all right, as you'll see in this chapter. Actually, we have made a new system. Gone is the old point system. Instead we sometimes have special quizzes that yield prizes for those who answer right. They appear at random.  
  
Procne: I couldn't find the places where we forgot the view change. Can you please specify where? Also, I'm sorry for the many Point Of View changes, but we felt that they where needed in order to give the story more depth. The purpose was that you where to find out what happened through three pair of eyes. Don't worry, Aspen haven't forgotten. It's just that so much have happened so she hasn't given it too much thought.  
  
Ice-phoenix-chan: The name of the song was stated in the disclaimer, but it wasn't all that clear. You didn't need the name of the song in order to guess the quiz answer. You just had to say verse one, two or three. I'm happy that you liked my battle scene. We had a nice trip, but I caught a cold.  
  
Vokteren: Now, for the disclaimer.  
  
Pikachu: "We do not own Golden Sun or pokemon. Aspen was submitted by Procne." Here comes the chapter.  
  
"Speech" ¤Thought¤ [Telepathy] (A/N: Author Note) (P/N: Pika Note)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The other boys slept clean through the night, but Garet didn't. After the strange dream he had, he just couldn't find a comfortable position. So when dawn came, Garet was very tired. This did not go unnoticed on the others, so when they came down to breakfast, they asked him why he was so tired. Garet acted as if he didn't hear and left the three other boys sitting in wonder.  
  
"What do you think has happened to Garet?" Ivan asked Isaac. Ivan had never experienced Garet being so impolite before.  
  
"I don't have any idea. I've never seen him behaving in such a manner." Isaac answered.  
  
[I wouldn't mind it to much. I'm sure that Garet will tell us when the time is right. Either that or he is just worrying about Torchic.] Vaporeon said.  
  
"We worry about her too, but we don't behave like that. So why do you think that is the reason. No offence, but Garet isn't among the most emotional in the world." Ivan replied with a curios undertone.  
  
[I think that Isaac can answer that question.] Vaporeon answered.  
  
"Honestly I don't have any idea either. What would the reason be?" Isaac asked.  
  
[Please, have neither of you noticed? I'm pretty oblivious, but this is ridiculous. Have you really not noticed that there is a strong bond between those two? Even I noticed early that Garet cared especially much about her.]  
  
"What?" The two others responded in surprise.  
  
[Honestly, I'm surprised that you two haven't noticed. This is clear as crystal.] Vaporeon sounded astonished.  
  
"I never thought of it that way. For me it would seem like he didn't like her considering the way he treats her." Ivan said.  
  
[Have you really not noticed that he blushes when she is near? And have you really not noticed that he stutters when he talks to her? Almost like he is...] a smile crept onto Vaporeon's face.  
  
"He is?" Isaac and Ivan looked expectantly at Vaporeon until the solution dawned upon them. "No way." They said in unison, making Vaporeon explode in a fit of laughter.  
  
[Don't worry. I don't mean that.] Vaporeon said between laughs, before finally getting a grip on himself. [Joke to matter. I mean it when I say that Garet really cares about Torchic, but I understand that it isn't as clear for you. I have a "sixth sense" that makes me able to feel emotions between living beings. Of course it isn't an ability in the same series as psynergy, but useful nonetheless.]  
  
"Well if you say so, but one thing. That joke of yours was NOT funny." Ivan said in a bit angry voice.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Mia walked out of the room Torchic lay in. She didn't feel good. Torchic's temperature was stable, but it was way too low. If they didn't do anything quick, Torchic would die of her extremely low body temperature. Pikachu and Skitty were sleeping next to Torchic, so Mia felt that it wouldn't be wrong of her to go out on deck and take a breath of fresh air. When she came out, she noticed that the sun was slowly rising up and that the town was slowly waking to life.  
  
She took a deep breath, and sighed. ¤Poor Torchic. This is entirely my fault. If I hadn't opened that shrine, Torchic wouldn't have touched that key, and then she wouldn't have this terrible curse upon herself. If there only was something I could do. Something to make her feel well or even better, cures her completely. But I don't know what I can do for her. If only I knew.¤  
  
Since she was in such deep thoughts, she didn't notice Garet that came towards her from behind. "How is Torchic?" She suddenly heard.  
  
She turned around quickly from the surprise. "Oh, Garet. Torchic is OK, but..."  
  
"But what?" Garet half snapped, half asked  
  
Mia broke down crying, and Garet quickly caught her in his arms. "I'm afraid that the cold has started having an effect on her. I can't get any response from her. I'm afraid that she won't have much time left unless we hurry and find a cure or at least something that can make her warmer."  
  
"Don't worry Mia." Garet comforted. "I think I know how to find a cure for Torchic. Let's go down and find the other girls and then I'll tell you why I think so."  
  
Garet dragged Mia after him down into the room where the three others where. Pikachu and Skitty woke up when Garet rushed in. Garet seated Mia on the bed before he told them about what had happened that night. He told them about the strange dream he had and about the idea it had given him. The others didn't become convinced by it, but they were so desperate that they were willing to try out any idea. Moments later they five of them where headed towards the inn where they would pick up the others before they entered the desert.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Aspen, Rainbow and Spirit did they best to find out what those gemstones had done to Aspen, but every effort was futile. After many tests and theories they where still at square one. By now, Spirit was the only one who still had a positive attitude. Finally Rainbow broke out "I give up."  
  
"What is it Rainbow?" Spirit asked.  
  
"I give up I said. There's no way we're ever going to figure this thing out." She said with anger.  
  
"What's gotten into you Rainbow?" Aspen got up and walked over to her friend. "I know that we haven't found out anything yet, but pouting won't help us a bit. Beside, I'm positive that we can find something out."  
  
"You sure?" Rainbow said as she looked up into Aspen's eyes.  
  
"I'm sure." She smiled to Rainbow before continuing. "And I'm something else too. Dizzy." Aspen passed out on the floor.  
  
"Aspen." Rainbow grabs her seconds before she hits the floor. Spirit grabs a nearby bucket with water and sprinkles it over Aspen's face. The cold water wakes her up again. "Aspen are you all right?"  
  
"Sure. It's just that I'm hungry, nothing else." Aspen smiles meekly.  
  
"Ops." Rainbow put her hands together, forgetting that she was holding Aspen. As a result, Aspen knocked her head into the floor. "Sorry Aspen. I'm sorry that I didn't think that you might have been hungry. Just rest. I'll get you something to eat." Rainbow got to her feet and turned to Spirit. "Can you take care of her while I'm away?"  
  
"Sure Rainbow. I'll take care of her." Rainbow walked out of the cave they where inside off. When Spirit no longer could see her, he turned to Aspen. "I suggest that you go to sleep. We don't know how long it is before she gets back." Aspen nodded in response and closed her eyes. It didn't take long before she was fast asleep. Spirit checked to make sure that she was asleep before he placed his left hand on her right. As the two hands made contact, yellow light flowed between them. ¤It isn't what I'm good at, but I'm grateful that I have some spiritual abilities.¤ Spirit thought.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The adepts and the pokemon had reached the desert known as Yampi desert in search of something that Garet claimed could save Torchic. None of the others had put much faith in this, but they were getting desperate, and were trying every possible solution. Ivan was the one who had least faith in this and it didn't take long before he started to complain.  
  
"Are you really sure about this?" he moaned.  
  
"I'm perfectly sure. Don't worry. We're there soon." Garet replied.  
  
"You said the same three minutes ago." Ivan replied.  
  
"And do you consider three minutes to be a long time? Shut up and follow." Ivan was taken a bit back by Garet's harsh words, but kept quiet and followed sulkily. After three more minutes they found the oasis that marked the middle of the desert. Garet went close to the water and looked down into the dark depths. After a little while he rose up again and turned to Vaporeon, "Can you swim down there and tell me what you see?" He asked.  
  
Vaporeon nodded in response and dived into the water. The others waited expectantly close to the water edge, with exception of Skitty who were taking care of Torchic. The heat of the desert seemed to slightly heat up Torchic, but Skitty didn't feel any notably difference.  
  
Finally Vaporeon surfaced and reported what he had seen. "There seems to be steps hacked out into the side of this lake. They lead far down till a door with a picture of fire on it. My guess is that there used to be some kind of psynergetic gathering place there since I felt traces of fire psynergy from behind the door."  
  
"Can you take me down there?" Garet asked.  
  
[If you are good at holding your breath. Grab my tail and I'll lead you down there.] Vaporeon replied.  
  
Garet went out into the water and took a deep breath before grabbing Vaporeon's tail. Vaporeon dived down as soon as he felt Garet's tight grip around his tail. Vaporeon dived as quickly as he could and reached the door with the fire symbol before a minute had passed. When Garet saw the door, he pressed his right hand over the symbol. Vaporeon saw a bright red light before he heard a rumbling and felt a stream drawing further down into the lake. Garet felt it too and grabbed Vaporeon by his tail making sure that they were both safe on the final step of the stairs. Vaporeon looked up and saw that the surface was rapidly closing in on them. He also saw that the others were hurrying down the uncovered stairs. Mia was the first one to get down.  
  
"Are you all right?" She asked the two swimmers with worry in her voice.  
  
[I'm OK.] Vaporeon answered.  
  
Garet couched up some water before he got on his feet. "I'm all right." He replied as he leaned on the door. As he leaned on it, the fire symbol glowed again and parted on the middle as if it was a door. Since Garet were still leaning on the door he fell through it and down the stairs that were hidden behind the door. "Correction, I'm NOT all right." Garet replied from down the stairs.  
  
The others hurried down the stairs to find Garet standing in front of a chamber filled with bright red light. "Can you give Torchic to me?" Garet asked Isaac.  
  
"Garet... what are you doing?" Isaac said as he gently put Torchic in his best friend's arms.  
  
"Just trust me on this one Isaac. I know what I'm doing." Garet turned away from the group and headed for the center of the chamber. "I hope." He added silently to himself.  
  
Garet stepped into the center of the chamber and, along with Torchic, was completely engulfed in red light. The other six felt that the temperature of this room rose to dangerously high levels. When the light faded, Garet and Torchic where gone. Where they had once stood, seven charred fire Djinn lay.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Spirit noticed that Aspen was about to wake up and made the yellow light fade away. Just as the last traces of the light faded, Aspen opened her eyes. "Have you slept well?" Spirit asked Aspen.  
  
"Yes. I feel much better now. Thanks for the advice." Aspen smiled at the brown boy.  
  
"No problem. Everything for a friend of Rainbow." Spirit answered.  
  
"Thanks anyway." Aspen sat up. "By the way, there is something I have wanted to ask about."  
  
"Just ask." Spirit encouraged.  
  
"Well, it's just that I'm curios about what you're skill is. I know that Rainbow has her power from colors, but do you have anything similar?" Aspen wondered.  
  
"As a matter of fact yes. I have a unique skill too. My power is physical performance." Spirit said.  
  
"Physical performance?" Aspen wondered.  
  
"Yes. It means that I can get extreme strength, speed or control over my own body. Not that I wanted it." Spirit said the last so silent that Aspen didn't hear it.  
  
"Really? Interesting. Do you have any family?" Aspen suddenly asked.  
  
"What?" Spirit didn't register the question.  
  
"I asked if you have any family." Aspen bit her lip when she saw how the expression on Spirit's face changed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. You couldn't know that I don't remember my family." Spirit said.  
  
"I don't remember my family either." Aspen said as she stared down on the cave floor.  
  
"You don't? But Rainbow said that you had recently lost your mother when she met you." Spirit immediately bit himself because of his rapid, uncomforting voice.  
  
Aspen didn't seem to notice the voice Spirit spoke in, but she catched the words. "She was only my adoptive mother. I don't remember my real family. I only remember that I woke up in my adoptive mother's house. She had found me unconscious on the beach about three months before I met Rainbow. I don't remember anything from before that." Aspen broke down crying from shame and sorrow about her family. Spirit hugged her hard as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Please help me." Rainbow's voice broke them out of it.  
  
"What is it?" Aspen said.  
  
"It's Shadow." Rainbow said with a shaking voice.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Vokteren: Finally finished with this chapter. I'm so sorry for the way too long wait.  
  
Pikachu: We'll try to get next chapter up much quicker. Three weeks are way too long between updates.  
  
Vokteren: I think you already know this, but constructive critic is greatly appreciated.  
  
Quiz answer: Verse three is the right answer.  
  
Quiz: Who are the adepts going to meet at Magma Rock? The answer is already given. 


	24. Love, friendship and honesty

Pikachu: Hi. Sorry for the way too slow update.

Vokteren: I've started writing on something that I plan on being a real book so I must ask you to be as critical as you can in your reviews.

Pikachu: Here come the review answers.

Evan: Thanks for liking the chapter. Sorry for the long delay.

Icy-chan: Sorry for the confusion. I hope this chapter clears things up a bit.

Mercury: I hope that you don't have anything against that pairing, because that is the main pairing through the entire story.

Pikachu: Vokteren, have you heard about the new system is testing?

Vokteren: The NAF list? What about it.

Pikachu: I just wish that our story was on that list.

Vokteren: Don't be like that. If people like our story then they'll try to put it on the list. If they don't like it then we'll just have to be better.

Pikachu: Another thing is that when we write up our conversations, we use script format. Do you think that's okay?

Vokteren: I hope so. I don't know what else to do.

Pikachu: I think we better get on with the story. "We do not own golden sun or pokemon. Any claims otherwise are completely fake and is in no way connected to us."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Garet woke up only to find himself in a burning inferno. Fire blazed all around him, yet he felt no heat. The flames left no mark on him or his clothes. Garet smiled at this, yet he was still worried about Torchic. He was sure that she was in his arms when he walked into the center of the chamber he had seen in his dream. Garet looked around to see if he could see anything through the fire. He was just about to give up when he saw a silhouette that looked just like Torchic.

Garet ran as quick as he could, yet it seemed as if he didn't move. Garet looked down and sure, his feet were moving, but it seemed that he still didn't move. It suddenly hit him that when you move you usually push yourself away from a different object, but since he was floating in midair the effect would be minimal since air offered very little resistance.

Garet stopped trying to run and instead tried to do breaststrokes. This went slightly better, but he still felt that he didn't move quickly enough. To make matters worse, a strong wind began blowing, pushing him away from the silhouette of Torchic.

"You won't stop me from getting to her." Garet shouted angrily at the wind.

"And what makes you so sure?" A mocking deep voice answered.

Garet didn't expect any reply so he was very surprised. "Who are you?" He shouted towards Torchic. "Show yourself."

"Pathetic fool. Who are you to think you can disturb the purification of the fire spirit?" the voice boomed from everywhere.

"Her best friend, that's who, I demand that you show yourself at once." Garet was furious and did nothing to hide it.

"You asked for it." The voice thundered.

Suddenly red, green and blue flames appeared all around him. The flames melted together into something that seemed similar to a human. However the beast had four arms instead of two and was almost twice as tall as Garet. His legs were made out of green flames. His head consisted entirely of the blue flames and his chest and four arms were made of red and orange flames. Brown flames swirled below Garet and when Garet tried to step on it, it was just like stepping on earth. The fire creature landed before Garet and grasped his two upper arms around the hilt of a sword made solely of fire.

"Prove yourself in the art of mars if you want to pass." The beast said as it towered before Garet.

"You are going down and you know it. I'll show you what happens if someone dares to be mean to my friends." Garet's voice was shaking with anger as he grabbed the hilt of his own sword.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What is it with Shadow?" Spirit asked worriedly.

"He is dying." Rainbow gasped out. "I found him unconscious with a gaping wound in his chest. I-I couldn't do anything about it. Spirit, I'm afraid." She said with a shaking voice.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that I'll be able to do something. Where is he?" Spirit asked.

"Down there." She said as she pointed towards a clearing in the forest below them.

Spirit grabbed Aspen and Rainbow's hands and leapt out of the cave. With perfect accuracy he landed smoothly on the ground next to the shape of Shadow. Spirit tried to pick him up, however when he touched him he felt as if all his strength was drained away. He weakly let go of Shadow, and as soon as he no longer touched shadow, he felt his strength returning.

"Is this what happened to you?" He said as he looked at Rainbow. "Your strength got drained away as soon as you touched him, right?"

"No. I haven't touched him, but I tried to heal him with my own powers, but as soon as the energy beams touched him they just vanished." She replied.

Aspen had abandoned the discussion and instead tried to see if there was anything she could do to help Shadow. The gap in his chest was big and deep, yet there was no trace of blood anywhere on his body. Aspen got on her knee to look more into this when she touched something with her right hand. She looked down only to notice that the object she was touching was Shadow's hand. She turned to his chest again when a glimpse of black and white caught her attention. She turned Shadow's hand and on the backside of his hand she saw a strange sign. A black line crossing a white line in such a manner that it looked like a cross. Almost mechanically she put her own hand over Shadow's hand. She felt a quick rush of energy through her body and in her mind a word appeared. Truth.

"Spirit. Hurry back to the cave and fetch the box containing my gems. No questions. Just do it." She said with a firm steady voice.

Spirit and Rainbow stopped talking. Spirit looked from Rainbow to Aspen and then back to Rainbow before he took off to the cave. Half a minute later he returned with the casket safely in his arms. Aspen took the casket out of Spirit's hands and placed it beside Shadow's hand. With one arm she grabbed the green emerald she earlier had hated and feared, and with the other arm she tightly hugged the sign onto the smooth surface of the emerald. "Show me what you really are." She shouted up in the air.

Green light from the emerald fused with black and white light that was emitted from Shadow before racing into Aspen's chest. When she opened her eyes they had a determined look Spirit and Rainbow never before had seen. "Heal this boy from the soulless poison that tries to turn him against what he is and what he stands for." She said with a deep yet female voice that in no way belonged to her.

Green light from the emerald flowed over Shadow. Around the edge of the gaping wound, dark purple bubbles appeared and a fizzing sound was heard as the bubbles burst. After that, black liquid poured out of the open wound and got devoured by the green light. When the poison had gone, the wound closing leaving no mark of what had happened earlier.

"He is no longer in mortal danger, but now he needs rest. We should take him back to the cave so he can rest and regain his strength." Aspen said with her own voice.

Spirit picked Shadow up in his arms before carrying him back to the cave. Rainbow and Aspen walked after him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Garet was locked in a staring competition with the fire beast, both of them waiting for the opponent to make the first move. Suddenly the beast shot out a fireball from one of his hands. The attack took Garet by surprise and hit him right in the stomach. The pure force of the blast was enough to knock Garet far back. He quickly got back on his feet and retaliated by firing an inferno towards the beast.

The beast just stood still and absorbed all the fireballs into his body, and as the fireballs hit him, his body grew bigger and bigger. When the attack ceased the beast was three times as tall as Garet. Garet tried to attack with pyroclasm, but where only able to produce an extremely tiny stream of lava around the beast feet.

The beast laughed as he absorbed the lava into his body. "You'll never beat me." He mocked Garet.

"We'll see about that." Garet shouted back as he tightened his grip around his sword, "Aqua Sock."

The water column struck the beast straight into his chest and covered the area in thick mist. However the beast emerged from the mist, seemingly unharmed. With two hands he brought his sword down on Garet who were barely able to parry the attack. The impact of the swords clashing knocked Garet back into a wall of fire the beast had summoned.

Garet got out of the fire, but the heat still stung him. He gripped hard around his sword and sliced at the beast's leg, however the sword just passed through without doing any kind of damage. The beast brought his own sword down on Garet. Garet narrowly parried the blow, but the impact knocked his sword out of his grip.

The beast picked up Garet's sword and plunged it into his own chest. Garet's face grew into horror when he saw the sword disintegrate inside of the beast. "What happened?" Garet gasped.

The beast only smiled wickedly and grabbed Garet in a crushing grip. "Be happy. You just got selected to be my new source of power." The beast laughed as he pushed Garet into his own chest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How long have they been gone?" Ivan asked Isaac.

"I don't know, do you?" He asked Mia.

"No, I don't either, what about you?" She asked Skitty.

[No idea, try Vaporeon.] She answered.

[I won't even guess, but perhaps Pikachu...] Vaporeon couldn't even finish his sentence before Pikachu erupted.

[Okay, that's enough. I don't know about you, but I'm certainly not going to just sit here and ask about how long they've been gone. Anything is better than that. I still think that we should follow after them.]

The others were surprised by Pikachu's outbreak, but Isaac didn't take long before answering. "We've been through this Pikachu. Garet wanted to do this alone. If he wanted our help he would have said that we were to join him when he walked into the center of the room. I know that you must be upset, but I know Garet and I have full trust in him. He can do anything he sets his mind to and he works best alone. I'm sure that Garet did what was best." A small tear appeared in the corner of Isaac's eye.

Pikachu sighed. [But still. Torchic is one of my best friends and I don't want her to go through this alone.] Pikachu sighed again. [I need some fresh air. I just can't sit idle any longer.]

With those words she jumped up the stairs, taking four steps at a time. When she reached the spiral stairs that lead up to the desert floor she had calmed down a bit and instead of rushing up the narrow steps she took her time. When she reached the top the sand under her feet was scorching hot and the sun was boiling over her head, but it were still better for her than being inside with the others.

She sighed to herself. _"How are you Torchic? Are you all right? Does Garet take care of you? Can you feel the cold that we feel when we hold you? Please don't die from me."_ She said out loud, tears streaming down from her eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Garet felt his strength draining away. He had been afraid that this might hurt, but this was only pleasure. He didn't have anything against giving himself to his master. He felt his body vanishing, becoming one with the fire that surrounded him. Everything was perfect, except for one thing. Two female voices in the back of his head, pleading him to not give up, doing their best to force him out of this pleasurable state.

¤Go away.¤ He shouted inside his head. ¤Leave me alone.¤

[Garet, please listen to me.] A strangely familiar voice pleaded. [Please get up and fight. I need your help. You are my only hope.]

[Warrior of Mars. You must aid us. I know that if you only try you may be able to grasp victory.] A strong female voice said.

¤No, I don't want to. I want to serve my master with everything I've got.¤ Garet insisted.

[Garet, listen to yourself.] The first voice said. [I thought that you were strong and independent. You promised me that you would help me. You can't break your promise.]

[Warrior, your friends still need you. You can't let this be your end.] The second voice commanded.

Garet struggled with himself. The two voices had reminded him about what existed outside his master's body. That he had friends and family out there. Mia, Isaac, Ivan, Jenna, Pikachu, Vaporeon, Skitty, Kay, Aaron, Torchic. As the names raced trough his mind he felt rage boiling up inside him. He felt his strength return to him and he felt a surge of energy from his hand. With a flash of red light, Garet blasted out of the beast and floated in midair, shining with a red aura and holding a sword of flames in his right hand.

The beast stepped back in fright and awe when he saw Garet towering in front of him. Before he could say anything, Garet pointed his sword at the beast and hollered, "Your time here is over. Prepare to be defeated." Garet grasped the hilt of the sword with both hands and held it high over his head. "PURGATORY."

Red fire appeared all around the beast's body. The fire tore and slashed at the beast and when it finally subsided, the beast were only a shadow of what it used to be. As the fiery inferno around them disappeared the beast mumbled a few words before facing Garet. "You defeated me this time, but this I promise you. One day we will meet again, and when that day comes, you will be mine for all eternity."

With a bright flash all the fire finally subsided and Garet found himself standing in a hall with marble clad walls and floors. On the walls, torch started burning, inviting him deeper into the temple. At the end of the hall he found Torchic on an altar of some kind. He rushed over to grab her up, but was stopped by a floating orb of orange light that appeared in front of him.

"I thank you, warrior of mars. If it hadn't been for you I would perhaps never been saved." Garet slowly adjusted to the light and saw that the shining orb in fact was a fairy with orange wings and hair that seemed to be made of fire.

"No problem miss. May I ask you who you are and whom I fought against?" Garet did his best to sound formal.

"My name is Bolero and I'm the guardian of the fire shrine and the keeper of the fire egg." She answered.

"The fire egg?" Garet asked bewildered.

"Aye. The fire egg is one of the sacred keys that will open the seal of true evil. It was made long ago by two children. Brother and Sister. They had existed from the beginning of time and do still exist and will be until the end of all time, because they are life." Bolero stopped to take a deep breath before she continues.

"A long time ago a great evil roamed the lands of Weyard, turning much of the world into darkness and despair. That was when a group of unlikely heroes summoned up these two to help Weyard. The boy and the girl made a set of twelve keys and gave two keys to six heroes. Three human and three from a different world, and with those keys they sealed the evil away. But now the evil is breaking free and the only way to stop it this time is to banish it to the uncreated. Yet I still fear that even chosen from two worlds is enough. I fear that two more worlds must help this time, but I have yet to know if that is true."

Garet was stunned. From what this fairy told him things looked pretty bad. "What you say is truly incredible, but last night I had a dream that told me about how to enter this place. Did you send it?"

"I'm afraid that it wasn't me. It may have been Mero the fire demon that you defeated that did it, but I don't think that he was after you." She answered.

"He wasn't after me? But then who was he after?" Garet wondered.

"I believe that he was after your friend. Mero is one of the great evil's strongest servants and your friend is certainly a descendant of one of the original heroes. It is said that only the purest daughters of the six heroes can defeat the great evil once and for all. By bringing you and your friend here he planned on taking control over both of you. Luckily you woke up before he had completely control over her." She answered.

"Where is Torchic now? Is she all right?" Garet asked Bolero with a worried tone.

"She is in shape, but it seems that she is affected by my sister Serenade's curse." She answered.

"Your sister's curse?" Garet asked.

"Aye, we have placed a protection around the keys that we guard. I myself have placed a curse that makes everyone, except the one who should carry the egg, burning hot and full of anger. Only I and my sister's can break the curse, but in order to do it we need to be a place where the energy of nature flows freely."

"I see. But can you tell me what happened back when I was fighting this demon? Mero, right? I remember that he said I'd become his new source of power, then I remember that he put me into himself, then I remember hearing your voice. What did really happen back then?" Garet asked.

"In order to explain this it would perhaps be better if I told you what happened before you and your friend came. When the great evil still roamed the lands of Weyard, Mero was his strongest follower. The great evil set four of his underlings to rule over Weyard, and Mero was one of them. He controlled the northernmost sector, and he absorbed everyone who disobeyed them." Bolero answered.

"Absorbed?" Garet wondered.

"Aye, absorbed. That was what he tried to do with you, but your bond to your friends and the ones you love were stronger than his own. The sword you hold is the firebrand and only the warrior of mars can handle that." She answered.

"The warrior of mars?" Garet mused as he looked on the sword. "The attack that I used to defeat Mero, Purgatory, what was that?"

"The Purgatory is the place where the sinner seeking forgiveness is sent on his or her day of judgment. You summoned the purgatory and forced Mero to feel the pain he had caused to others. However, Mero is strong. He was merely weakened by you and can only be defeated when all heroes have been awakened."

"All heroes?" Garet asked.

"I cannot speak anymore. Time is up and unless you want your friends to die, you should hurry. I will get the fire egg, you must get your friend." She said before she flew up into the air.

"Wait." Garet shouted, making Bolero halt in midair. "Before the battle started, Mero said that he was testing me. What did he mean by that?"

"Perhaps he was testing to see if he could use you. I do not know, but I am sure that you may meet him again. I just hope that you are ready when you meet him again." With those words, Bolero flew out of sight.

He hurriedly rushed over to where Torchic lay and picked her up. When he turned around he saw Bolero holding a burning egg. "Quickly, take this. If you want to cure your friend head to Magma Rock. There I can cure her, but you haven't gotten much time left. Goodbye, warrior of mars." With that she vanished. The hall around Garet seemed to fade away and he found himself in the chamber where he had left his friends.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pikachu felt a slight rumbling on the ground and went over to the empty lake to see what was happening. Deep down at the bottom of the lake, lava trickled out from cracks in the wall. Pikachu gasped at the sight. [I've got to warn the others.] She said telepathically.

"I don't think so." A growling voice from behind Pikachu said. Pikachu turned around to see who was talking, but before she could see who it was, she got hit in the head by something hard. The last thing she felt before blacking out were something point grapping her around her stomach.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vokteren: Finally another chapter is finished.

Pikachu: We're really sorry for not getting around to writing this earlier, but since Vokteren has started writing a real book, it could take some time before next chapter.

Vokteren: I promise to write as quick as I can, but I have one thing to ask the readers. I want you to be as critical as possible. I really want to improve my writing, and in order to do that you must tell me what is good and what is bad. Thanks in advance.

Pikachu: It may be a bit hard for him to continue though. He recently got news that told him about the death of his foster child's mother, so don't be hard on him, just honest and careful. That is my request to you.


	25. Tears, confusion and fear

Pikachu: Sorry for the long delay. Without further ado, here is the next chapter.

Procne: Ok. We hope that there aren't any problems like that in this chapter. What can we say? Bolero is a blabbermouth.

Lennart: Thanks. Is it really funny? It is just amazing that we have produced something that can be called funny. Thanks a lot.

Evan: Sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter.

Icy-Chan: How can a legend be good if it isn't a tad cliché? But I hope that it won't be like that later on. Please send suggestions to how we can prevent that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Garet's vision blurred, and suddenly he found himself standing in the chamber where he had left his friends. Isaac and the others stood up, but before any of them could speak, the whole place started to shake. With his eyes, Garet told the others to run out. He was about to run too, when he saw his djinn hiding behind a rock. With his left arm he heaped them up to Torchic and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. When he reached the door leading out to the spiral stairs, he noticed that molten lava was pouring out from the walls of the chamber. He could feel the heat of the molten rocks and he ran as quickly as he could.

On his way up he passed Mia and Ivan. When he came up he quickly laid his djinn and Torchic on the ground before turning back to the pool where Isaac, Vaporeon and Skitty. Down there he saw Mia and Ivan trying to outrun the rising lava. They had almost made it when the step they were on collapsed and sent them falling down towards the lava. Garet and the others turned away, not capable of watching two of their best friends fall to the death, when suddenly a gush of steam blew up behind them and shot Mia and Ivan to safe ground. Garet and the others hurried over to where they landed and checked to see if they were all right. Strangely enough, there was nothing that indicated that the two youths had almost burned to death by lava.

"What happened?" Isaac asked when Mia and Ivan recovered.

"It is all thanks to Mia." Ivan said, "When the steps disappeared, she quickly grabbed my arm and created a platform of extremely cold ice. When the cold ice met the hot lava, the pressure of the steam that the ice created, threw us up here." Ivan said.

"I didn't understand a word of what you said Ivan." Garet said. Ivan looked a bit disappointed, but Mia stepped up for him.

"Perhaps I can explain it to you. When the ice hit the lava it went directly from ice to steam. The pressure that was made under the ice platform became so strong that it shoved us up and out." She explained.

You really had us worried there. We thought that you would die for sure. Skitty said.

"We're okay, but what about the lava?" Mia wondered. Garet and Isaac looked at each other before turning around and looking into the pool. However, there was no lava in it. Instead it was filled up with water and looked quite serene.

"It's gone." They said in unison. "There is nothing to worry about."

I wouldn't say that Vaporeon interrupted.

"Why?" the four humans asked.

First of all, Torchic is still unconscious, second is that we are missing Pikachu. I think something has happened to her.

"Why do you think that?" Mia asked.

Because of that. He answered, pointing towards Pikachu's footprints suddenly disappearing and the footprints of a beast with two toes.

"Oh, no." Mia gasped, the others looked in horror.

"Pikachu must be in trouble, we have to find her quickly." Ivan instructed.

"Right." The other answered before they started following the trail.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pikachu started to regain consciousness. The first thing she felt was an aching pain in her head, but it faded rapidly. When she opened her eyes she found herself lying under the shade of a tree close to a river with crystal clear water.

"It seems that you've finally woken up." Pikachu turned her head to the source of the voice. What she saw was a Dino leaning towards a nearby tree. "And not a moment too soon." The creature, three times as big as Pikachu, started walking towards her.

Stop right there barked Pikachu.

"Drop your guard kid, and don't do anything stupid." The Dino, Pikachu guessed that it was a female, commanded.

And why should I listen to you? For all that I know you may just eat me right now. Pikachu was amazed by her own courage.

The Dino stopped and put her left claw against her side, "No, I'm not going to eat you. Whatever made you think otherwise?"

Pikachu snorted. You mean except for kidnapping, violence, threatening behaviour and the fact that every instinct in my body tells me to flee right now?

"Well, I'm still not going to eat you." She replied.

Well, if you're not going to eat me then why did you kidnap me? Pikachu asked.

"Simple. You are a threat to the world and I want to stop you from destroying it without having to resort to violent means and the only way for me to do that was to get you away from the humans and their bad influence." She answered.

WHAT? Pikachu hollered. What on Weyard do you mean?

"I mean what I said. Those humans have a bad influence on you and your four friends. It was pure luck that they've yet to make you a slave to them, like they've done to your friends."

Hold it there. I won't let anyone talk bad about Mia without explaining themselves first. What is all this talk about slavery? My friends are free to go as they please. They aren't slaves.

"Are you so sure about that? You don't have to bear a collar to be a slave. They are using you to fulfil their own goals."

That's not true Pikachu shouted, almost crying.

"Then tell me what they've done to help you and your friends getting home." The Dino challenged.

I'll tell you what they've done, they have… they have… Pikachu was brought to a stop. The only thing she could think of that Mia or any of her friends had done for her was to save her life when she had first met Mia. After that she could only see herself or her friends helping them. As far as she could remember, they hadn't even asked her about her family or her home, as if they were trying to make her forget all about it. Suddenly she realized what the Dino meant by slaves and started crying uncontrollably.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." The Dino said with an honest voice.

It's okay. There was no way you could know how true those words of yours are. Pikachu said between her tears.

"I don't understand what you mean." The Dino replied.

Where I come from, humans are nothing more than slavers, capturing our kin to use for meaningless battles or to profit from our natural strength. There are very few humans who see us as living creatures. Most see us as tireless fighting machines or easy money. They destroy forests and mountains; they separate families just for fun. I have lost more than one friend or family member because of the actions of humans. When I first found Mia I thought that she was kind, and I still believe so, but I no longer trust her friends. Having said that, Pikachu fell to the ground, shaking with fear and despair.

The Dino rushed over to Pikachu and held her firmly to her own chest. The rhythmic beating of the Dino's heart soothed Pikachu and clamed her down.

When she stopped shaking she looked up at the Dino with crystal clear eyes. Thank you. She said.

"For what?" The Dino asked confusedly. "For kidnapping you, scaring you to death, having a threatening behaviour and making you cry your eyes out?"

No. For freeing me, opening my eyes, helping me realize who I am, giving me my memory back and release my soul. Pikachu replied with a smile before embracing the big body of the Dino in a warm hug. A tear appeared in the corner of the Dino's eye.

Neither of them said anything for five minutes before the Dino pried Pikachu away from her body and looked at her with wet eyes.

"We have to go now. Can you please come without me having to carry you?" The Dino asked.

Pikachu jumped down to the ground. It depends. Where are we going?

"My job was to get you away from the humans and into our group. Now I must take you to my group. You will meet nine others of my kin, but I swear that you will be safe." The Dino replied formally.

Okay. I trust you. Pikachu replied. But before we go can you tell me one thing?

"Yes, what is it?"

What is your name?

"My name is Natasha. I am the leading female of my group and I am the wisest of them." She replied with a smile. "Come now. I can tell you more about myself while we are walking."

Pikachu smiled at her and eagerly followed. Her trust wisely and truly bound to her new friend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rainbow was about to give up hope. She, Spirit and Aspen had done their best to tend to Shadow's cut, but it just didn't want to heal. Finally she rose up and went to the cave entrance. The sun was setting and the last rays of the sun danced in the leaves and reflected of a nearby lake. Butterflies fluttered around and danced to the sun and the gentle breeze flowing between the trees. The sight made Rainbow feel better, but she still worried. Aspen came to her in the opening and put her hand on Rainbow's shoulder.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Rainbow replied.

"Don't lie to me." She looked back over her shoulder at Spirit who was tending to Shadow's wounds. "It's him, right? You're worried about Shadow." She looked Rainbow straight into her eyes. "I promise you that he will survive this."

Rainbow looked down at her feet. "How can you promise me that? There is no way that you can know if he'll survive or not."

"Yes. There is no way I can know using logical means." Rainbow looked from her feet to Aspen. "But life stretches beyond logic. Faith by it very own nature will at all times transcend the laws of logic. Shadow will wake up and it will be in this world."

No sooner had she said that before Spirit called to them from within the cave. "Hey, Rainbow and Aspen, he's moving."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Your story is really interesting. I never thought that there existed so many creatures like you." Natasha said.

Well, they're not exactly like me, but what we have in common is that most humans look at us as "pokemon". I'm not sure what they mean about that, but they are still dangerous to us nonetheless. When I first came here I was kind of happy that the red and white ball shaped prisons didn't exist here, but the more I think about it, the more I miss my family and friends. I wish that I could get all of them here, but that may be unsafe too. I just wish I knew what would be wise to do in as situation like this. Pikachu said.

"But, if the humans are such a nuisance, why don't you rid the world of them for good? From what you have told me there must be some type of "pikamon" that is strong enough to beat them, I bet even you could handle them." Natasha replied.

Sometimes I feel that the world would be a better place without them, but if humans disappeared it would actually be bad. Nature would be thrown out of balance for instance, and the pokemon already captured by trainers would be forced to fight against us, and even if all of them broke free and helped us, humans have enough technology to destroy us all. The humans from where I come from have even more advanced weapons than the ones that exist here. I'm afraid that those weapons could be powerful enough to destroy the entire world.

"Then your world is in dire need of help. What kind of weapons is it?" Natasha asked.

Well, the one that is most common is a strangely shaped lump of metal that shoots a small bolt. The substance the bolt is made of seems to vary, but it's always lethal. They are so dangerous that they could kill even the most powerful creature. The only being I think can be able to survive an onslaught of this weapon must be one of the creatures mentioned in myths, namely Jirachi and Celebi. It is said that Jirachi can grant whatever wish it desire, and that Celebi can travel through time. Both of them could be powerful enough to stop the weapons, but Celebi hasn't been seen for over twenty years and Jirachi is said to be asleep at the centre of the earth.

"Humans really are dangerous. But do you really think that those weapons could kill, let's say, a dragon?"

If the human shot the dragon in his heart or his head then yes.

"Let's talk about something else, something that doesn't destroy the world."

Okay, we can talk about what you know about me… or you can tell me your story. Pikachu added the last part just in time.

"If you really want to hear it. It begins about a year ago, when I was normal and lived a normal life with my husband and my kids. I had four children, two male and two female, newly hatched and the cutest kids in the world. It was a great time for me, but then, one day while I was out hunting, I suddenly felt uneasy about my family. I immediately started to head back to our home as quickly as I could in order to see what the problem was. When I arrived I couldn't find them anywhere. I started searching for them, but when I finally found them I wish I hadn't. I found my husband and my kids mutilated in horrible ways. The scent of human was strong and it was no doubt that a human had done it. From that day I have always hated humans. I wandered around alone in disbelief for several days until I was found by the group I'm wandering with now. I was the last one to come into the group, but thanks to my strength and wisdom I quickly climbed the ranks and am now the second in command."

Pikachu looked at Natasha. Even though her story was sketchy and filled with holes, she understood that Natasha had experienced a lot of pain. I'm sorry. She replied quietly.

"There's no need to be. I just hope that you won't have to go through what I had to go through." She looked up. "We're here."

Pikachu looked around. Even though she and Natasha where the only ones here she could clearly see and smell that many Dinoes had been here quite recently and that they weren't far away. Suddenly she got an uneasy feeling.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vokteren: And that concludes chapter 25. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	26. Memories of Hope

Pikachu: It has been some time since last. I hope we haven't been away for too long, but we think that this new chapter should be much better than what we have been producing up to now. Anyway here is the next chapter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mia, Ivan, Isaac, Garet, Skitty and Vaporeon followed the tracks as far as they could, however when they reached the edge of the desert the trails had vanished completely. Not knowing what to do they returned to Alhafar, only to find out that their boat supposedly had been washed out to sea.

"What do you mean "it's gone"? We left it there yesterday and you tell me that it has vanished?" Garet hollered at the mayor. "Calm down sire. I assure you that we are doing what we can to find out what happened to your boat." The mayor shakily replied. After finding out that their boat was gone, Isaac and Garet had gone directly to the mayor's mansion to get an explanation, but it appeared that getting the mayor to talk was a difficult task, though he was so scared that he almost fainted. "Well, if you can't get our boat back then you should at least compensate the loss. Remember that you were charged with the responsibility of our boat when we paid you for docking our boat." Isaac answered in a cool voice. "No. That's wrong." The mayor replied, a smug smile spread a cross his face. "I charged you a fee yes, but I didn't specify exactly what it was." Isaac and Garet looked bewildered. "Didn't you?" Isaac asked. "No I'm pretty sure that you said it was a docking fee." "You got that on paper?" The mayor snapped. "Didn't think so." He said without waiting for an answer. "If you don't have any kind of proof that a deal was made between us then you have no right to demand any kind of compensation. In short, you don't have contract, I don't have responsibility." Isaac barely stopped Garet from punching the mayor in the face, though that didn't stop the mayor fainting from fear. "Let's go Garet. There's no need to be here if we can't do anything useful." Isaac calmly said. Garet moaned, but followed Isaac anyway.

When they got outside they met Mia. "Well, how did it go?" Mia looked from Garet's angry face to Isaac's disappointed look. "Let me guess, you didn't get any help?" "No. He flattered us with economical logic. We didn't have a contract so we could not demand any help." Mia sighed, "Ah well. Let us go back to the others and discuss our next course of action. We might not have a ship, but then again, we might not need it. Ivan is trying to find Pikachu with his psynergy." Mia turned to leave and Isaac and Garet continued after her. "You don't seem so upset about losing our boat. Why is that?" Isaac asked. "I can't explain. I just feel that losing the boat actually is good for us. As I said I can't explain why I feel so, but that is what I believe. And it is more important that we find Pikachu. I am really worried about her right now. Besides, I don't think you tried very hard either." Isaac and Garet didn't reply to the last accusation as they both knew what was true. Instead they increased their walking pace. After ten minutes of walking they finally arrived at the place Ivan, Skitty and Vaporeon waited. Ivan was sitting on a well with his legs dangling from the edge and looked expectantly at his friends. Skitty had curled herself up in the shade of the well and slept. Isaac and Garet couldn't see Vaporeon, but judging from the sounds coming from the well, he was down there, having a bath. "How did it go?" Ivan asked. Isaac and Garet looked down on their feet so Ivan didn't have to read their minds to find out. "Oh. But I've got some good news. I've found Pikachu, and she isn't far away. But she is moving. She seems to be afraid of something, but before I could find out what it was she stopped me and sent me back. The last thing I could find out was that she was expecting someone. I'm not sure about the last, but it felt like that." he answered. "Then I think we should get moving. Get Vaporeon out of the well." Isaac instructed. "Okay," Mia replied. "Vaporeon" she shouted into the well, "get up. We are leaving." Okay Vaporeon replied from inside the well, and with a blast of psynergy he landed gracefully in front of Mia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shadow moaned and opened his eyes. He could see the faint shapes of three humans kneeling above him. "Hey, Shadow. Are you all right?" Shadow tried to focus on the voice, but it was too much of a strain, and he feel back and closed his eyes. "Come on. Don't you pass away again." Shadow heard the voice, but didn't want to do as it said. "Shadow, I won't allow you to pass out again. Do you hear me?" A new voice said. The voice sounded angry, but even in this state could Shadow hear that the one who said it was afraid. "Please get up." The voice said again.

Shadow tried to open his eyes again, and this time he managed keep them open. "Spirit? Rainbow?" Shadow moaned. He looked around in the cave, then at Spirit and Rainbow, then at Aspen. "Where am I? And who is she?" Shadow asked. "You're in a cave on the Asgarnian continent and I am Aspen." Aspen said. "Pleased to meet you." She said. "Shadow, I'm so glad you made it?" Rainbow cried and gave Shadow a big hug. Shadow was surprised by this sudden emotional outburst, but he didn't say anything. "Say, what happened to you?" Spirit asked. Shadow tried to get up on his feet, but had to give up. "I'm not sure. It is foggy, but I think that I experienced something bad. I'm not sure why, but trying to remember makes me feel bad, as in afraid." He said. "Then don't strain yourself with it." Spirit replied. "I'm sure that it'll all come back to you." "Oh, but I have to remember. I just know that what happened to me can happen to any of you and we have to be prepared for it." Shadow said. "Are you sure, Shadow?" Rainbow asked. "Yes, I'm sure. We have to be prepared for whatever it was that attacked me." Shadow tried to get up on his feet, and this time he managed to stand up. Suddenly, pain shot through his chest and he fell back on his knees. He looked down and noticed his punctured chest. "I shouldn't even be alive." He said to himself. "Hmm? Did you say anything Shadow?" Spirit asked. "Nothing, nothing important, but wait. Are we missing someone?" Spirit and Rainbow looked at each other. "Song." They said in unison.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Song looked down on a pool of lava. It didn't seem to be different from the other pools of lava she had seen, yet it was different. They were all different from each other in some way. She looked down in the lava and tried to see her own reflection. An image of her, made by the molten rocks. She had learned to see many images in the lava. It was just like watching the clouds and see what shapes they had. And now she thought that she saw herself, with flowing hair, kind eyes and a cheerful smile on the head of a nine year old girl. She felt a tickling sensation in her throat and felt a need to sing. She gently opened her mouth and let a wordless melody flow out of her throat and out into the hot air that surrounded her. She smiled inwardly as the crystal-clear tune echoed in the gigantic cave that made up the innards of Magma Rock.

Song sank down in a sitting position and sighed at the sound of her own melody. ¤It feels so great being able to sing. Ever since I was a child have I wanted too sing like the birds in the trees. And now I can sing each tune perfectly. It feels so great, though it came at a great cost. The loss of my personal memories.¤ Song sighed again and started walking around in circles. ¤It was the same with the three others. Shadow, Rainbow and Spirit. They all got skills that they had wished for, and they have all lost their personal memories. But why can't they be happy for what they have received, instead of being sad for what they have lost. I do not even understand why I must be here. Nightmare said that I had to be here because I had to test someone, but why would I want to do that. There doesn't appear to be any reason for this, so why must I do it? If I hadn't promised that I would do it, then I would leave this place.¤

Song walked back to the chamber she was supposed to guard. Inside it was a small island floating in the middle of a sea of lava. The only way to get to the island was with the help of stepping stones that hovered in the air. Song skilfully crossed the bridge to the island. It wasn't much there, except for a stone tablet and a very small harp. The harp was decorated with twelve different jewels and the strings were made out of golden hair. A long multicoloured band went from one end of the harp to the other in an arc so the harp could be carried like a bag. The harp itself was made out of cherry wood and it was indeed beautiful. Song had found it inside Magma Rock and had decided to keep it. Now she picked it up and gently stroke her fingers along the strings of the harp. A high pitched melody flowed through the entire chamber as Song's fingers playfully jumped along the strings of the harp.

When her little solo concert was over she looked at the harp. ¤I have never been able to strike a tune right before, but then I met you and now I play like an angel.¤ Song walked to the edge of the island and looked down at the lava sea. It had to be at least ten meters down, so if she fell she would have plenty of time to notice. She shuddered and turned around. When she turned she saw a tall lady standing on the opposite side of the island. She wore a flowing blue cape and had long dark hair. She wore a blue, loose dress and had a long sword sheathed in a belt she wore around her waist. "Well, you certainly do look young. But don't think that you'll fool me." The lady said in a threatening voice. "What?" Song said. "What are you talking about? And who are you?" The lady's face showed traces of anger as she said, "trying to act innocent? Well, I'll tell you what I'm talking about. I'm Alyn. The last Valkyrie of Limn. The town you and your demon friends destroyed. And now it is time for me to get revenge." The lady said.

"Huh?" Song said, but before she could do something else, Alyn spun her sword in the air and called forth a lightning bolt that struck Song. Song yelped in pain as the electricity flowed through her body, but before Alyn could strike her again she leaped away. ¤What is it with her? Could I really have done something so wrong?¤ Song thought as she dodged another bolt. ¤Even if I have done that, I can't let her beat me like this. I have to defend myself in a way, but how? I can't fight, and I don't want to fight." Alyn hit Song with another electric bolt and she was knocked to the edge of the island. "Well, well. That was certainly easier than I thought. If I didn't know better I'd say that you are just a little girl." Song strained herself back on her feet. "I am nothing but a little girl." She coughed. "Liar." Alyn shouted and shot Song with another lightning bolt. However because of her anger, she missed Song. But the force of the impact pushed Song backwards and made her lose her balance. Right before she plummeted into the lava sea she grabbed hold of the edge of the stone. Alyn walked over to Song and stepped on her hands. "How does this feel to be at the mercy of someone else?" She gloated. "Please, stop it." Song begged. "Why should I? So you can keep up with your evil deeds?" "No. Because I beg you." Song replied. A tear rolled down her chin.

Alyn looked down on Song, and suddenly felt compassion for her. Even though she hated her, she couldn't bring herself to kill her like this. She slowly stepped of Song's hands and got down on her knees. "Here, take my hand." She said. Song burst in tears at the offer. "Thank you" she said. She raised her left hand and tried to take Alyn's hand. But just as she was about to grab hold of her, she lost her grip on her right hand and fell down into the lava. Alyn couldn't bring herself to see Song die and turned away. She heard a splash and looked back, but couldn't see Song anywhere. "NO." Alyn shouted in regret. She didn't see nor hear the being in the shadows. "This is good news. I'm sure the master will appreciate this." And with that, the being disappeared.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pikachu paced uneasily around a tree while trying to gather her thoughts. The last day had been quite different from the others. ¤Okay. Time to sum this up. Today I've been kidnapped by a Dino, but after getting to know her, I don't mind it all that much as she seems to be good.¤ Pikachu took a deep breath. ¤But I still have questions that go unanswered. Why did she kidnap me? There is something wrong, I just know.¤ Just then she heard a branch snap and jumped up. "Who's there?" She asked. "Relax, it's just me." Replied Natasha. "What is it? You seem nervous." "Well, it's just that it feels like something's wrong." Pikachu replied. "It feels like, I can't explain it, but it is as if I'm in a nightmare." "What do you mean by that?" Natasha asked. "Well, I just have a feeling, the same feeling I always have when I'm having a nightmare." Pikachu said. "But it may just be nothing. I might just be nervous like you said." "You know what I think it may be?" Natasha said. "I think that you're worried about meeting my group." Pikachu stared at the ground "Yes, you might be right about that." She said.

Just as she finished speaking she heard multiple footsteps rapidly closing on their location. Reacting on instincts, Pikachu instantly ducked for cover. Natasha however, just stood still. It didn't take long before nine Dinoes arrived at their place. "About time you arrived." Natasha said. "What took you so long?" From her hiding place, Pikachu could see the group part into two columns with four on each side. In between the two columns a lone Dino stood. Compared to the others s/he looked physically stronger and notably higher. "Well, try to sneak into a human town yourself. Don't think that it was easy." The Dino, Pikachu guessed it was a male, slowly walked towards Natasha. "But what about you? I don't see anyone else here." "If you really have to know. She is hiding, and I understand her. You weren't how to say it, the quietest bunch she's met." Pikachu heard from Natasha's voice that she was suppressing much anger. Pikachu shifted from her position, but in doing so, she brushed into some leaves. Although she barely made any sound, the Dino heard it. He quickly moved over to the place where Pikachu was hiding and picked her up. "Well, what do we have here?" He said, holding Pikachu in her tail. "Seems that you managed it after all." He chuckled. Pikachu tried to wiggle out of the Dino's grip. "Let go of me or you'll regret it!" She said. The Dino laughed before answering, "And what are you going to if I don't?" he mocked. "Cry? Call for help from your humans?" the Dino laughed and didn't see a faint pink aura that surrounded Pikachu. "You are the one who will be yelling." Pikachu said in a dark voice before yelling. "SUPREME THUNDER." Black clouds appeared on the sky and a gigantic lightning bolt shot down and hit Pikachu. Electricity coursed through her body and knocked everyone around her far away. However, the power was so strong that it knocked her unconscious.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vokteren: Well, that is the end of this chapter. I hope you like it.


	27. Hope for the future

Pikachu: Another chapter.

Vokteren: That might be good, might.

Pikachu: But most likely not.

Procne 25: Thank you for your advice. I will try to follow it up. What you experienced were us rushing it way too much, and the fact that I lost track of where I was in the story.

Procne 26: Fast paced? Yes, that is true about Song, but you have known about her for a long time so she isn't "new". As for the Dinoes, judge for yourself. I'm just playing around with prejudice. I did not understand what you said about the boat and the mayor, but remember that the sword Isaac received, as well as the two keys, is still on board. When this chapter starts, Felix has just gotten the Venus djinni in Sentinel's cave.

Pikachu: And now the next chapter begins…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pikachu slowly opened her eyes and looked around. What she saw was… well nothing. The entire world around her was absolute darkness. ¤No not again.¤ she thinks to herself with a sigh. "WHERE AM I!" she shouts out in the nothingness, but receives no reply. ¤Well that went well, now to see if I can do something.¤ She focuses energy around her and creates a small electric blast.

"Hey look. This funny little critter still lives."

"Really?" Pikachu hears the sound of a pair of feet approaching her. She tries to move but fails. "Wow Tavi. You're right."

"I told you so Riki."

"But look at it. It is drenched in seawater, and look at those scorch marks. It must have taken a heavy beating."

"Let's take it back home."

"Yeah."

After Pikachu heard those words she started to shake herself vigorously to awaken herself, but she just couldn't recombine her mind and body. ¤What is happening? Why can't I retake control full control of my body?¤ she thinks with desperation as she starts to shake even more. Suddenly, the darkness lifts and she can see again. She rises groggily to her feet and stumbles around, trying to regain balance on her feet.

"Aww. Look at it Riki. It is dancing."

"Wow. How cool. I've never seen a dancing monster."

To that comment, Pikachu snaps herself back to her senses and look around. Behind her, two young human boys stand and look at her. They seem to be about 6 years old both of them and both have dark skin and hair. Excuse me, but did you just call me a monster? She asks angrily.

"Huh? Did that critter just talk?" one of the boys said.

"I don't know Tavi, but its mouth didn't move. That's for sure."

Pikachu sighs and looks at them again. Never mind. Can you tell me where I am?

"Umm, you are on the shore north of Daila, a town on the Indra continent." The boy called Tavi replied unsteadily.

Thank you for your help. Pikachu says and starts walking.

"Uh, where are you going?" The other boy, Riki, asks.

I am going to find my friends. I don't know where they are, but I have to hurry. With those words, Pikachu goes down on all her feet and starts to run southwards. ¤Mia, I'm sorry for doubting you. I promise that I won't let myself fool once more. I hope that I will be able to find you. I will find you. Teleport.¤ Pikachu vanishes into thin air, leaving Riki and Tavi dumbstruck.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shadow, Aspen Spirit and Rainbow had hurried to Magma Rock as quickly as they could in order to find Song, but they failed. They scanned through the rock several times but Song was gone. Now they were all back in the cave on the Asgarnian continent. Shadow sat alone in discontent, blaming himself for the loss of Song, Spirit was outside the cave, gazing at the silvery moon that filled the sky and Aspen and Rainbow was examining the crystals. However, finally Rainbow got up and walked over to Shadow.

"Shadow, get a grip of yourself." Shadow glanced at Rainbow but quickly removed his eyes from her. "LISTEN SHADOW." Rainbow shouted and grabbed him firmly. "Stop blaming yourself for this. You did everything you could so stop blaming yourself for it."

"You are wrong Rainbow. I did everything wrong. I failed Song."

"Shut up. Stop talking like a self-centred idiot of a brat. You did NOT fail Song. You only fail someone if you don't do your best to help them, and you did your best. Nothing can ever change that." Her voice softened as she looked deeply into Shadows eyes. "Listen. You are a good person. I care for you and want you to be happy. If you don't want to stop butchering yourself for your own sake, then at least do it for the rest of us." She sighed deeply before continuing. "Open your eyes Shadow. You have so many that cares about you and want you to live happily. But they can't do anything unless you open yourself to them. Show some soul for once, and live by your hope. Hope is what drives and guides us, what creates the very essence of our lives. Hope is what creates your soul, so let it begin to live Shadow. Let your hope start to beat to the rhythm of your heart. Begin to believe, for me, for Aspen, for Spirit, and for Song." Golden yellowish light stemmed from Rainbows chest, forming an ankh. There was a bright flash, and when it faded, the wound in Shadows chest had cured itself. The four young children all looked at one another in amazement at what had just happened.

"I don't want to sound rude but, what did you just do Rainbow?" Aspen asked, shocked.

"I… I don't know. Those words just appeared in my mind and I felt an urge to say them. I'd never guess that something like this would happen."

"Rainbow, look at your chest." Spirit said and pointed towards her.

Rainbow peered down, and where her heart is, her clothes had been burned away, leaving her bare skin, decorated with a small, golden, shining and pulsating ankh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a lot of travelling, Isaac and the others had finally once again reached Madra. They checked in at the inn, and now, most of them were sound asleep. Only Mia and Ivan where still awake. The two of them were taking an evening stroll through the city while they chatted cheerfully, that is, until the subject shifted to Pikachu.

"Do you think she is all right?" Mia asked.

"I, I don't know. Contacting others mentally is so difficult, even though I'm a Jupiter adept."

"Don't strain yourself." Mia said.

"I won't, but I'm still worried. I just wish there was a way for me to assure you that everything will be fine."

"Ivan, I appreciate your concern, but don't despair. I'm sure that eventually your power of prediction will grow strong enough so that you can actually predict future events and not just guess."

"You think so?"

Mia laughed softly, " I know it. Well, "know it" in the sense that Mercury adepts can't actually read minds or see the future."

Ivan smiled at her and stretched his limbs. "Well, I think we should go to bed now. It is getting quite late."

"Okay." Mia said. "Oh, and I have another prediction." She adds with a mischievous smile. "I predict that we will know if Pikachu is alive or not tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll believe that. Sorry, correction. I'll know it in my heart. I'm going to hope for it through the night and tomorrow we will find out if everything is okay with her."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vokteren: Cookie to those who get the message of this chapter.

Pikachu: I didn't do it earlier, so I'll do it know. "We dost not own the shining golden sun or the incredible world of pokemon, however much we wish." Until next time, stay good.


End file.
